


Halves of a Whole

by phantomessangel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angry people are angry, Combining storylines, Drama, Dueling, Dueling isn't really a card game any more, Egypt, F/M, Fem!Yuugi, Female Yugi, Gen, Genderbending, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, Really I'm just messing everything up, Split Souls, Time Travel, Time lapses, Yugi is more than a bit confused by all of this, Yugi isn't completely helpless, egyptian mythology - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, more tags as we go, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomessangel/pseuds/phantomessangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi Mutou believed what the golden box described. </p><p>One wish. She could have one wish. </p><p>What Yugi wanted more than anything was a friend. </p><p>What the girl didn't anticipate when she finished the Millennium Puzzle, though, was that not only would her wish come true, but its completion would set the girl on a path of life altering discovery, changing the course of her future and bearing sway over the fates of those most important in her life, in particular, a certain enigma spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pieces

**A/N: Hello!**

**First I have to say that I'm not really sure just how I ended up writing this story and procrastinating my homework. If you go onto my author page you'll see some works concerning "The Hobbit" but nothing of this genre.**

**Admittedly, I'd never seen this show until a few weeks ago when someone very dear to me forced me to sit through several seasons of this work. Honestly, I'm still not sure where I sit with the show. I find it fascinating at the very least and I'm interested in exploring character development... And I'm sort of embarrassed to admit that the plot bunnies have erupted because of it.**

**So, here I sit writing this thing. An interesting story I hope.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. And I'd love to hear you comments about what it is I'm delving into.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Fingers twitched agitatedly as the figure brooded in the darkness, a small sliver of light flickering in and out of his vision.

It was the only significant change he'd noted in the many centuries he'd been trapped.

Sure, from time to time, the soft murmurs of voices reached his ears. And they did pique his curiosity, though he knew they were never addressing HIM.

How could they?

They didn't know he existed.

And the voices were always so fleeting and so infrequent that they hardly warranted any reaction from him after so long. He knew he'd just end up alone again.

But the light was different.

He'd never experienced this before. A small sliver of light and the soft whispers of a constant voice as they struggled to piece things together.

With each slot the fell into place, a little more was revealed.

And for the first time in...he couldn't even deduce how long…something stirred in him apart from the bitterness, loathing and frustration that he felt.

A small flickering of hope resonated within him and he willed whoever it was to complete their task and relieve him of this imprisonment and misery.

But it was many years before the flickering light grew and his patience was starting to grow thin.

He wanted out.

He wanted his freedom.

The spirit strained against the bonds that held him, sending whatever power he possessed towards his liberator, willing them to keep trying.

'Don't give up. Please.'

'Please.'

* * *

Yugi Mutou frowned, her brows creased in concentration as she stared, at the two trinkets in her hand.

They had to fit together somehow.

Right?

Leaning forward on her elbows, she peered at the two pieces more closely before inspecting her work to the left.

Somehow, somehow they had to fit.

She was sure of it.

Maybe if she turned this one counter clockwise before slipping it into this…?

A loud rapping against her door sent the young teen reeling backwards in surprise. Her fingers loosened around the objects in her hands, her concentration broken for the moment.

"Yugi? Are you up yet? If you don't hurry you'll be late!"

Her grandfather's voice was soft, but authoritative as he inquired after her. Yugi smiled at the door.

"Yes, yes I'm awake," she remarked absently, forcing the blush of embarrassment off her cheeks as she glance at the clock, realizing that she'd spent much longer on her task than she'd been planning.

Much, much longer...

"I'll be down in a moment," She commented, scooting her chair back and reaching for her shoes, stifling a yawn.

"You'd better hurry if you want any breakfast!" her grandfather's voice echoed, a little more distantly this time, as she heard the footfalls along the stairs, "I'm not going to wait much longer!"

Yugi nodded absently, as she finished lacing her shoe and adjusting her pant leg.

Every few seconds her gaze would shift towards the trinkets still sitting on her desk and her fingers would twitch with longing.

With a muffled groan of frustration she hastily peered in the mirror against door and assessed the disaster that was her hair. Frowning, she tried to tousle the locks into a somewhat uniform fashion, knowing that any real attempt to tame her hair would be met with firm resistance by the genetics she'd been gifted. The overall haphazard spiking of tufts of hair was a family trait, going by her grandfather's appearance. As was the variation of coloring. Deep ebony blended with rich burgundy, creating a dark halo that surrounded the young girl's head. Her face, though, was framed by uncooperative blonde bangs that created a striking contrast against her fair skin.

Nothing could assuage the natural structure of her gravity defying hair, much to her chagrin sometimes. And it was one of the reasons she'd never attempted to grow her hair out any further than it was.

Imagine that monstrosity…

Yugi grinned in the mirror as she adjusted her shirt, tucking it carefully into a more uniform appearance. Her large amethyst eyes narrowed in assessment at her overall ensemble and she let out a resigned huff of acceptance.

It would have to do.

But she supposed it was a nice gesture to be gifted with a trait that reminded her of her grandfather, she mused as she gave one last ruffle to her bangs before throwing the contents on her desk back into their box and into her backpack, resisting the urge (once again) to plop back down and attempt to satiate her curiosity. Her grandfather's voice echoed through the door.

She really needed to hurry.

Maybe she could find a moment at lunch to work on her project?

* * *

She should have known, after arriving late to school, that they day would go downhill from there.

She really should have known.

After squeezing through the locked gates, she managed to slip into the classroom unnoticed by the teacher.

That is until she tripped on her own foot and landed, quite unceremoniously on her stomach, her elbows catching a few of the desks on her way down.

The shooting pain in her arms smarted in even comparison to her wounded pride.

The roaring laughter of the classroom was enough to make her face change from porcelain to cherry in an instant.

Anzu, her friend since they were children, gave her a pitying glance before averting her eyes back to her textbook as the teacher barked for silence, shooting a severe glare towards the embarrassed girl.

Lunch proved no less eventful, even despite the fact that she'd tucked herself away into one of the abandoned classrooms.

The solitude didn't last long.

As soon as she pulled out her box containing the pieces she'd attempted to wedge together this morning, a rather large hand snatched one piece from her grip, startling and annoying the young woman.

Narrowing her large eyes, she peered up at the face of her tormentor.

"Give that back!" Her voice, normally soft to begin with, carried little persuasion towards the tall opponent who stood before her, large grin plastered on his cheeky face.

"What's this then Yugi?" He remarked haughtily, "Some new toy you're playing with?"

Yugi huffed a little as she stood, her legs quivering just a little.

"Jonouchi give that back please!"

The blonde giant quirked and eyebrow at her and his grin broadened. He raised his arm high, dangling the small golden object high above her head.

"Go on then, jump for it shrimp! Don't want people takin' yer stuff? Best to just learn to fight for it."

"I don't like fighting," She remarked, bracing herself. With a grunt, her feet departed the floor and she launched herself upwards, towards her treasure.

However, being as short as she was (barely reaching 5 feet on a good day), her efforts at retrieving her pilfered treasure were in vain.

Jou was just too tall. And he lorded that fact over her.

"Come on then, you want? Huh? Come on, jump for it!"

"Hey over here!" Another familiar voice tickled Yugi's ears and she inwardly grumbled at her misfortune.

Why today?

Jonouchi grinned wider and lobbed the trinket well over Yugi's head and into the waiting hands of Honda.

It figured that they'd be together. Yugi couldn't recall a time that Jounouchi and Honda were not scheming together.

Or harassing her for that matter.

"Jou!"

Yugi stiffened and withheld a small sigh of relief at the familiar screech of indignation that could only come from Anzu's lips.

"What do you think you're doing? Give that back to Yugi now!"

Jonouchi laughed as he continued to toss the golden object back and forth with Honda, ignoring Anzu's demand.

"Why? He's not earned it back yet."

Anzu's eyes narrowed at the comment and she stepped closer to Jonouchi, cuffing the belligerent bully behind the ear.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bully Yugi? Honestly, you're being ridiculous!"

"Ow! Watch it Mazaki!" Jou stepped back and glared at Anzu's offensive hand, "We're just trying to toughen him up. The shrimp needs to grow a spine."

It struck Yugi that Jonouchi referred to Yugi as a 'he'.

Sure Yugi was often mistaken for being male. She did wear a male uniform to school after all, initially because of the lack of sizes available for her when she'd first enrolled, though the trend continued because the male uniform was much more comfortable for her. She'd have felt self-conscious in the girls' uniform.

And of course she'd never bothered to correct any misconception anyone might have held concerning her gender, mainly because she didn't have friends to correct.

But could this be the reason why he'd been giving her such a hard time? Jonouchi wanted her to be tough? To stand up for herself more?

"I said lay off of Yugi! Give that thing back and get lost or I'll give you a reason!"

"Calm down Mazaki!" Jou remarked heatedly, "I wasn't going to just take this…" he waved the golden piece around, "thing. I just wanted…" his grin widened a little as he stepped back, "wanted to…"

Yugi's eyes widened in horror as the small trinket slipped from Jonouchi's fingers and over the railing near the window.

Oh no.

No.

Yugi's heart plummeted as she bolted towards the window and peered down, watching the golden piece glitter in the sunlight as it plinked into the crystalline water below.

It was gone…

Yugi could feel her hands balling into fists, her shoulders tensing was the realization that it would never be finished…eight years she'd spent on it.

She'd been so close…

And now…

"How could you do that!" Anzu hollered. "You're such a low life Jonouchi!"

The brunette girl darted from the room, a promise to retrieve a janitor to rescue the piece, echoing down the hall and to

"Eh, he'll get over it, wontcha kid," Jonouchi ruffled Yugi's hair.

The petite girl stepped back, her eyes narrowed with a fury and despair as she stared up at Jonouchi, watching the way the wind ruffled his blonde hair. His brown eyes were alight in mirth and his grin was wide and toothy.

Yugi felt the heat rising on the back of her neck, making her feel uncomfortably hot in this room.

But she said nothing.

All the years she'd been harangued by Honda and Jonouchi she'd brushed it off, she'd defended them against Anzu's railings…

But now?

Anger simmered beneath the surface, casting a rosy pallor upon her pale skin.

She continued to stare at Jonouchi, her thoughts waivering between unleashing a temper she rarely felt or dashing after her precious piece.

"What's going on here?"

Yugi snapped her gaze towards the door, the hairs on the back of her neck instantly raising in alarm at the sight before her.

Ushio and a small band of hall monitors stood in the doorway, blocking the entrance and trapping the three other occupants inside the room.

The surly Ushio turned his attention towards Yugi, a somewhat predatory grin plastered on his face, his dark greasy hair catching the light as he stepped forward. His thick black boots echoed loudly against the tiled floor.

"Yugi, was it?" He remarked softly, the timbre of his voice even. It was offsetting. "Tell me, are these two bothering you?"

Conflicting thoughts warred in Yugi's mind as she weighed her options.

Yes, they were bothering her…

To a degree.

But, something told Yugi that the glint in Ushio's eyes was telling of something dangerous.

Would it do to concede that Honda and Jonouchi were harassing her?

"N-no," Her voice was shaky as she straightened her stance, gazing up at Ushio's towering, hulking form, "They weren't doing anything."

Ushio looked properly flummoxed as he tilted his head in assessment of Yugi.

"Are you certain?"

He smirked then.

"Perhaps you're scared to admit it? Don't be afraid of them," He gestured towards Jou and Honda, "I can protect you from their bullying you know."

The large man nodded towards the four other teens behind him and they darted forward, rushing past Yugi and towards Honda and Jonouchi.

"Get yer fat hands off me," Jou's disgruntled cries echoed in Yugi's ears as he fought a boy with short brown hair off, landing a few solid punches before another boy, this one with longer red hair kneed Jou in the stomach.

Honda fared no better, having been completely blindsided by the two surly guys that tackled him.

The sounds of punches and groans of pain wafted through the air, making Yugi cringe.

"Stop it!" She demanded trying to reach Jou. "They didn't do anything!"

They may have been bullies to her, but they'd never done anything to warrant this type of abuse.

Her fingers wrapped around the collar of the red-haired boy's jacket and she pressed all her effort into tugging the boy backwards.

Only, she was grabbed by her own collar and yanked off the boy before she could fully dislodge the assailant from Jou.

"Tsk tsk," Ushio's gruff voice huffed in her ear, his foul breath making her nose wrinkle in distaste, "I thought you needed my help. You'd protect these scum?"

He gave her a firm shake as she dangled off the ground.

"They didn't do anything!" She ground out, trying to break away from Ushio's hold. "Leave them alone you jerk!"

A hard pain blossomed across her cheek and mouth making Yugi's senses reel in agony, stars bursting before her eyes.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Ushio growled releasing his grip on Yugi's jacket, thrusting her forward and propelling her into the ground. "And here I was protecting you from these lowlifes."

"They—"

She earned a kick to the stomach for opening her mouth.

Yugi grunted in pain, trying to catch her breath. Her chest felt tight from the blow.

"They are-aren't the lowlifes Ushio."

Those were a poor choice of words apparently.

Ushio hoisted Yugi to her feet and gave another firm shove to Yugi's shoulders, forcing her to stumble backwards.

She did note that the others had stopped her assault on Jonouchi and Honda and were staring at the scene she'd created with Ushio.

He shoved her again.

"You think that they care about you? You think they do this because they care? Hah!"

Yugi ducked before Ushio's slap could connect with her cheek.

She didn't miss the fist to her stomach though.

"What are they to you? Why would you protect them?"

A knee to the stomach made Yugi gasp, and curl in on herself as she tried to force air into her lungs.

She sank slowly to the ground, hands wrapped around her middle as Ushio leaned towards her, large, sweaty hand fisted into her hair.

"What are they to you, eh, freak? What are they? Say the word and I'll take care of them and you won't have to feel this anymore…"

"They—"

The words were hard to articulate through the lack of oxygen.

Yugi tried to breathe deeply, despite the aching pain in her stomach.

Ushio forced her face upwards until they were eye to eye, his muddy colored orbs were narrowed, cold and assessing, waiting for her reply.

"They're my friends."

* * *

With a groan, Yugi eased into the game shop, trying to stifle the jingling bell near the doorway.

The lights were dimmed and the 'closed' sign was firmly facing outward, signaling that the shop was closed for the evening.

Closed early too…

Yugi wiped at her nose, trying to stem the lingering trickle of blood that fell, dribbling down her lips and chin.

Her muscles were tense, her shoulders aching fiercely, thought he dimness of the shop, with its familiar, musty smell, was a comfort.

Ushio's beating had only gotten worse. After her declaration, the bully security monitor had landed a few more punches (one to her nose, which she hoped wasn't broken) before declaring that, for his services, a high payment was to be required.

200,000 yen?

Where on earth was she to get that?

And by tomorrow?

Her head was throbbing as she entered the kitchen. Her legs felt like jelly and her heart was sinking slowly into her stomach.

She needed aspirin.

And a shower…

But mostly she just wanted to escape from the world for a moment…

She decided to tend to her wounds first and opted for the shower.

* * *

Afterwards, dressed in her pajamas and feeling somewhat better than she had, Yugi scrounged around the kitchen for a snack to satiate her stomach's cries of dismay.

Perhaps she could work on—

Yugi squashed the idea with a somber smack as she raised a shaky hand to rub her tired, swollen eyes before peering at the note her grandfather had left on the fridge declaring that he'd had to run out to the museum for the evening and wouldn't be back until late. His scrawl was messy, she noted, showing that he was, indeed in a rush.

All the better that he wasn't here to see her like this.

He would have been terribly upset.

With a defeated gait, she trudged up the stairs towards her bedroom, willing the frustrated tears to stay well behind her eyes.

Today was not her day.

Gingerly setting her backpack on the bed, Yugi eased into her seat at the desk and unzipped the bag, removing her books and the small golden box.

The queasiness she felt at the loss of the piece only increased her agitation of the day.

She'd been so close.

Ignoring the knowledge that it would never be completed, for now at least, Yugi ran her fingers along the edges of the box, tracing the intricate details, the small carvings of birds and staffs.

Carefully she removed the lid, her small fingers, gingerly prying the top from the sides. Pale hands reached in and pulled piece after piece of gold, intricately shaped.

Pieces of a puzzle.

Narrowing her attention to the pieces in her hand, she began to slowly piece each object together, trying to decipher what the puzzle looked like, what the structure would become.

'click'

Two connections made

Yugi hunched her shoulders carefully, reaching to grasp another piece, eyes assessing each dip and curve of the pieces she'd already connected.

'click'

Another piece set together nicely.

But Yugi's hands trembled as she moved to the next piece, the knowledge that she'd never complete the task weighing down her spirits.

This puzzle had been her solace for eight years.

Eight long years of loneliness and longing weighed heavily on the young shoulders.

She'd never fit in, never been able to make friends as easily as Anzu had. Her looks, style, her shy demeanor all betrayed her and made her appear, by some of the gossip she could gather, as something strange.

And then the teasing.

'click'

Another two pieces slid together as a tear slid down her cheek.

The relentless assault by the other classmates, like Jonouchi and Honda tried her resolve, made her feel somewhat lost, even as she defended them against Anzu's criticisms.

'They aren't your friends Yugi,' she'd admonished, 'They aren't trying to be nice to you. It's not a game. They don't like—'

She didn't want to believe it. And so she'd blocked it out, denied Anzu's admonishments on her 'too trusting' behavior and insisted that it wasn't as bad as all that.

There was a firm, fast knocking on the door downstairs and Yugi straightened her position, surprise filling her veins at the noise.

Who would be knocking at this hour?

With slow, measured movements against her protesting bruises and scrapes, she trudged down stairs. The knocks had ceased but her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

* * *

More light, this time brighter than ever before.

He could feel the connection growing, he was beginning to sense the faintest feeling of something…

Something other than the darkness, of the anger and the terror.

Something…

Different.

He clenched his fists, eager to see them, eager to feel something other than this stifling, stagnant air.

He needed freedom…

He craved it.

* * *

Surprised didn't begin to describe the feelings coursing through her as she grasped the small bundle to her chest.

A small fluttering of hope knocked at her heart, easing the burden she'd felt.

Another tear fell as she eased back into her room, eased back into her chair and approached her puzzle.

Unclasping her fist, she revealed the missing piece, the one that had been tossed into the water.

The one that had been retrieved and presented to her by a very soggy-looking bruised and battered Jonouchi.

'I'm sorry' he'd said, large brown eyes washing over her bruised face, before averting them and walking down the street, hands fisted firmly in his water-logged pockets.

And now, here in her hand, was the final piece of the puzzle, the final piece to finishing the one thing that she'd held so dear.

With a firm resolve, Yugi reached for the pieces and peered carefully at the half-completed item in her hand.

She would finish it.

She would.

* * *

The light was growing. The brightest it had ever been before.

And the snatches of noise was reaching his ears...

Breathing?

The soft, fluttering beating of a heart.

Another shaft of brilliance shone through the crack, bouncing across the walls, casting new angles of observation upon the shadows that had lingered around him for so long.

He could feel a burning in his chest, a desire growing.

And he could sense the faintest feeling of…

Sorrow?

Defeat?

Panic?

New, and yet old, emotions, ones that were so foreign and forgotten to him.

He needed to know more about them, about why they were suddenly appearing, as the light began to grow around him.

And he was so close to finding out. Centuries of waiting, impatiently and patiently.

He was so close.

He could taste it.

* * *

Long after she heard the soft click of the door, the shuffling of familiar footsteps down the hall and the tired sigh of her grandfather as he moved to his bedroom, she stayed focused on the puzzle, her homework abandoned for the time being.

Three pieces.

Only three more pieces.

'Click'

Her heartbeat sped up at the connection, another piece sliding carefully into place.

She couldn't hide the growing anticipating, the thrumming of her heart in her throat as she reached for the second to last piece of the puzzle.

It was to be a pyramid, she concluded. A brilliant, gold pyramid.

'click'

Her hands were shaking as she reached for the last piece, eager and terrified at the same time. Swallowing the thickness in her throat back, her pale fingers wrapped around the center piece, the one with the eye of Horus peering back at her, mocking her, encouraging her.

Yugi hesitated her thoughts straying to the box and its inscription.

One wish.

She'd be allowed one wish.

Peering down at the puzzle in her hand, she reachd forward and gently pressed the final piece into the puzzle. The eye of Horus slid easily into place, the soft sounds of the pieces interlocking together tickled her ears, sending a jolt of realization through her.

There was a soft flash of light, the eye of Horus glared back at Yugi.

Her wish…

* * *

"I wish for friends,"

A soft voice reached his ears, as he was suddenly overcome by a brilliant white light, one that chased all the shadows away and finally freed him from the confines of the darkness.

"Friends who won't ever betray me. Please. Just a friend who would care for me as much as I would care for them."

He blinked several times, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the new light and the onslaught of emotions that suddenly assault his senses.

Loneliness.

Crippling loneliness.

And fear.

And resignation.

He narrowed his eyes at the emotions, and the soft murmurs of the voice that surrounded him.

His Saviour that had released him was pleading…

For a friend.

* * *

There was a distinct sense of warmth that encased her hands, wrapping around like the softest tendrils of silk, slowly winding around her fingers, up her wrists and arms, reaching her elbows and then her shoulders, working its way to her chest and head.

'Yes'

Yugi's eyes sprang open as she heard the faintest of voices.

'Yes, I will help you.'

And suddenly she felt as though she were falling, a soft hand gently pulling her into the darkness of her mind.

Yugi was vaguely aware of herself losing control of her limbs, her body unable to resist slumping to the ground.

The hand continued to push her back into the darkness, continued to ease her into the security of sleep.

But Yugi resisted, her curiosity piqued and she forced herself out of the grasp of...whatever was holding her.

"How—"

Her eyes widened in shock and fear, as she peered up into the crimson gaze of the spirit before her.

The scream escaped her lips as a hand pressed against her forehead, sending her into a deep pit of darkness.

* * *

He smiled in surprise at his host's resilience.

He'd expected them to crumple immediately.

His power had been sufficient to send her (her!) into a deep slumber, well within the recesses of her mind room.

But she hadn't.

And he was impressed.

The young, petite thing had turned a defiant gaze upon him, her wide amethyst eyes blazing with curiosity and determination.

And he was struck by the power within that gaze. Hidden well, yes, but still powerful.

And then she'd collapsed at his touch, needing an extra push of power to force her into dreams.

He felt a fleeting sense of guilt at his manipulations against her.

But not enough to assuage him.

And while he tucked her into the bed within the confines of her soul room, he listened to the emotions that swirled around her, delving into the memories attached to them as he peered down upon the young female who bore striking resemblance to himself.

Interesting to say the least.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he noted the deep bruising around her eye and the bridge her nose. The fiery scratches against the paleness of her arms didn't escape his notice either.

Someone had hurt his host.

But who?

He searched, sifting through memories, combining them with emotions, his concentration flitting between his task and staring at the young charge in the bed of her soul room.

Who would hurt her...?

AH!

A small smirk of anticipation working its way onto his lips as he continued to probe her memories, taking a small liberty in her unconscious state to delve into the complex swirl of confliction her body seemed to express.

A face began to materialize in his own mind's eye and with it specific emotions.

She was unhappy and afraid of this creature.

That was the predominant current at the moment.

But why?

Ushio.

The name and the face were simple enough to remember.

His smirk widened as he straightened his stance.

Yes, yes it was the least he could do.

Perhaps it was time to visit this Ushio?

Engage him in a game…

It was the least he could do.

* * *

She coughed against the grainy surface as a warmth beat against her back. Hands reached outward to grasp at the ground.

And Yugi realized, with horror and shock that she wasn't grasping at her carpet.

Her hands fisted around grains of warmth.

Eyes shot open and the young girl reeled back in horror as she lifted her hands to peer at the contents within her grip.

Sand. Beautiful tan grains of perfectly uniform warmth that stood in contrast to the azure sky above her, with nary a cloud to blot out the pulsing heat of the golden sunlight that encased the land about her.

She was grasping sand?

Where was she?

What on earth was going on?

"You! On your feet!"

A loud voice made her jump in surprise and fear and she turned to face the harsh voice, her heart hammering in her chest, confusion swirling in the depths of her soul.

For the second time her gaze leveled upon a pair of narrowed crimson eyes that peered down on her in a most condescending manner.


	2. Powers

**A/N: Hello!**

**I realize that I'm not completely savvy when it comes to this universe but I appreciate your support as I delve into writing this story. I'm still familiarizing myself with characters and storylines and I hope that you'll be patient as I learn more about this.**

**Again, this isn't really my forte but, as I mentioned before, I was forced to watch the show and now I can't get this story thought out of my head until I write it all out.**

**Plot bunnies...I tell you...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. And I'd love to hear you comments about what it is I'm delving into.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

He frowned

This was ridiculous.

'How did this tiny creature move about in a body so small?'

Hesitantly, he lifted the arm that belonged to his host and cringed.

Such weak limbs. Hardly capable of carrying any sort of weight upon them.

And the legs?

Far too short and skinny.

Was there any power in this small frame?

From the looks of things, it didn't seem very likely.

The spirit huffed and concentrated.

No, this would never do.

He confessed it was a tad disconcerting to be in someone else's body, never mind the fact that it was a female body as well. Everything felt constricting, confined, and bound too tightly. The skin was too supple, the hands too dainty, and judging by the bruises already on her face and torso, this body was hardly reliable when it came to a fight.

It was NOT a comfortable experience.

His whole perception of the world had been thrown off by the diminutive figure his new counterpart possessed and when he'd taken over…

Granted, he should have realized that she was a great deal smaller than he, after all he had met her only moments before sending her into a slumber in her soul room.

But, to be in control of this body, to have access to moving legs and arms, and peering through the eyes of another…

He'd found it rather hard to adjust.

And his annoyance only grew as he'd caught a hip against the bed post near the desk sending a shockwave of pain through the senses.

His eyes narrowed…or her eyes…

Nevermind it all…

He needed something more comfortable, more familiar, something that he could stretch in.

Something that looked much more like him.

While he did, now share residence with his saviour, he was, in fact, still male, and quite a bit taller than his charge.

And, after probing her memories and realizing that most students didn't consider her to BE a she to begin with (a rather ignorant assumption that hallmarked the sheer ineptitude of the human race), the transition to a more male visage would be somewhat easy.

Humans could be simpletons really.

NOW...

Perhaps if he concentrated.

And hopefully he possessed enough power to do this.

His eyes slid closed and he willed himself to stretch out, his arms lengthening, his stance heightening. He could manipulate this form to suit his purposes, though he knew that it would cost him precious energy.

And he'd been confined for so long…

The spirit frowned momentarily catching his visage in the mirror hanging on the door. The hair had remained nearly the same (as they were similar to begin with oddly enough) but gone was the petite female frame, and instead, there stood a taller, more toned male counterpart, standing in star pajamas (another thing he'd have to remedy).

The face that stared back at him was both familiar and unfamiliar. The eyes, though, were wholly his own.

And he wondered briefly…

He shook his head swiftly, dispelling the thoughts that had frequented his mind for far too long. Instead, he reveled in the feel of the air around him, the soft rustle of hair and the feeling of his hand pressed against the tiny grains embedded in the wood of the desk near the bed.

The man straightened, feeling his muscles stretch with power he hadn't felt in a long time.

'Now,' he smirked almost gleefully, 'now to Ushio'

* * *

"Are you deaf?"

The voice was harsh, commanding, and demanding respect.

But it wasn't the voice that caught Yugi off guard.

No, indeed not.

It was the image the figure cut before her that startled the young girl into silence.

Had Yugi been a bit taller perhaps, a little more tan…

She resisted the urge to lift her hand to touch the figure before her, marveling in the similarities they shared.

He could have been her brother with that hair and the upturned nose that wrinkled in confusion and annoyance much like her own.

And his frown was certainly a familiar one…

Nevermind the fact that she was currently sitting knee deep in warm sand, beneath a sunlit sky, in a place that looked as un-Domino like as possible.

The young man who stood before her, hard cheekbones and narrowed eyes, peering down upon her, looked so similar to Yugi, it completely struck her mute.

And then her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the shadow behind the man standing proudly, peering down his nose at the young girl.

It couldn't be!

Could it?

"Did you not hear me?" He growled again, "How did you manage—"

"No way."

She hadn't realized she'd spoken until the man tilted his head in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

Yugi shook her head dismissively.

"This has got to be a dream."

She ignored the look of indignation that washed over the man's features as she slowly rose to her feet.

"This can't be real. I must have…Ushio must have given me a concussion…or something." She waved her hand, gesturing to the world around her as she wobbled slightly, her head swimming from the new perspective.

'It has to be a dream' she mused, 'Right?'

She caught the man's gaze and watched as his crimson orbs carefully assessed her, eyes darting across her face and to her clothing.

She could feel the warmth of a blush creeping up the back of her neck, and to her cheeks as he quirked a brow in confusion.

She was, after all, dressed in her starry pajamas.

And his gaze was rather intense.

But it was all a dream.

"I can assure you that this is no dream," The man remarked lowly, as if sensing her thoughts and raising his hand to stop the figure behind him. "My question, however, remains unanswered and my patience grows thin."

He frowned at Yugi who stared back, her gaze mixed with doubt and incredulity.

"How did you get past my defenses?" He inquired again, "No one could have broken through that seal." The man frowned at her, "What magic do you possess to allow you to slip through the barrier?" His gaze turned thoughtful, "Though not completely unscathed I see."

Yugi laughed lightly at the absurdity of the moment.

This was getting beyond ridiculous.

"Yep, Yugi," she muttered, smiling wryly at the tanned figure before her, "You've definitely lost it. Dreaming about deserts and strange men with magic and duel monsters. Couldn't have made it just a little more rational perhaps? You've definitely spent too long playing those cards…"

"What did you say?"

The man's voice had hardened, eyes going cold and calculating as he stepped closer to her.

"How did you know about the—nevermind. Who sent you here?"

Yugi snorted softly, "You mean how do I know about the duel monsters? That's just a stupid question don't you think?" She quirked an eyebrow up at the man.

As if she didn't know about them!

Had this been anything but a dream, she probably would not have been so forward. But…

The man, to his credit, said nothing of Yugi's tone and attitude, though his frown deepened as he nodded curtly towards her petite frame, burgundy orbs blazing, willing her to continue speaking.

"Everyone knows about duel monsters. And they're getting more popular each week. The game shop will be overrun before you know it." She muttered lowly, almost confusedly so. "I thought even my imagination could have relayed that at least."

She was speaking more to herself than the man before her. Dreams hardly made sense

"I mean look" She gestured to the creature behind the man. "Dark Magician is a prime example. Anyone could recognize him with that getup."

She sidestepped the man, clothed in white and gold and reached towards the towering form of the Dark Magician standing proudly, swathed in his trademark purple and black robes, with his staff held ramrod straight, and eyes trained on the young girl who approached him.

She watched his knuckles tighten around his staff, his lips pulled into a marked frown.

If she didn't know any better, Yugi could have sworn that the creature looked surprised that she had gestured to him, that she was staring straight at him.

"He's one of my favorites you know," she quirked her head to the side thoughtfully as she took another step towards the duel monster, "And really he looks so lifelike. I sort of wish that the card game was like this, what with being able to see the monsters instead of just on a card. Make it much more interesting that way."

She shook her head again, as a shiver swept down her spine, making her tender muscles quake at the movement.

"But it's not possible." She turned back to the man whose glare was hard, almost feral in appearance as his mouth softly gaped at her.

His fingers twitched lightly against his forearm as his eyes narrowed.

Reaching forward, he wrapped long, thin vice-like fingers around Yugi's upper arm and pulled her closer to himself, his teeth bared.

"How can you see him," He snarled, "No one was meant to see him."

Yugi's bravado faltered for a moment as she tried to pull out of the painful grasp. Warning bells were ringing in her ears, as her brain registered the very real pain this man was inflicting upon her.

But that wasn't possible. It was just a—

"How can you see him," the man snarled again, giving Yugi a firm shake, "What trickery do you possess to allow you to see him?"

* * *

"Didn't think you were gonna show, Motou."

The boy's voice was grating on his ears and he frowned at surly brute before him.

So, this was Ushio.

He understood now why his host had been hurt. The beast was at least double her size, with his broad shoulders and hulking form that towered even over his height.

She wouldn't have stood a chance in a fight against Ushio.

Though, he suspected that she wouldn't have chosen to fight anyway. A suspicion niggled at his brain, suggesting that his other half was far more interested in peaceful endeavors rather than brute force.

"You doubt I'd show?" he drawled lightly, leaning against the lamppost to his left. "How very telling of your character."

Ushio, to his credit was taken somewhat aback by the deep voice that escaped the person before him. He squinted at the spirit, beady brown eyes narrowing further as a trickle of sweat slipped down from his greasy hairline.

He smelled as foul as he looked, the spirit decided.

"Whaddya do, eh Motou?" he sneered at the figure before him, "Did my beating suddenly give you a growth spurt and a drop in voice?"

He chuckled at his own joke as the figure before him frowned.

"Finally manned up?"

How utterly unoriginal. The spirit frowned at the young man before him.

The boy was stupid. How could he not have noticed that…

"I expected you to be in desperate need of intelligence," He sneered softly, "But I hardly expected you to need so much. Are you really that incompetent?"

He smirked at the reaction he got.

Ushio's face began to turn a brilliant shade of red, which deepened into a more vibrant purple closer to his neck. Eyes bulged wide as he spluttered at the insult.

It was as expected.

The boy had a temper. A bad one too.

This would be all too easy.

Ushio stomped forward, and grasped the figure by the front of his uniform (no starry pajamas thank you) and gave him a firm shake.

"You think I'm not going to give you a beating for that, eh Yugi?" He snapped, spittle flying from his lips and onto the figures face.

"That's just distasteful," he remarked softly, "Control your bodily fluids would you?"

He received another shake and a shove to the ground.

"You little—" Ushio raised his fist to land a blow to the man's torso.

But the spirit easily sidestepped Ushio's threatening form and leveled his own hit to the back of the boy's leg, right at the joint where the knee created a connection.

The force of his foot easily sent Ushio sprawling to the ground in a tangle of grunts and huffs of annoyance.

"If you're quite done with that," he smirked at the smarting boy, "Might I propose a game?"

Yes, time to get down to business, the spirit decided. Hardly fun standing about making idle chatter.

He had a promise to fulfill.

"I'm gonna ring your little neck you—"

The figure tsked Ushio, wagging a finger in his direction as he pulled forth a large bound wad of cash. His face pulled into a half smirk.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that just yet you know."

He waved the money in front of himself as if he were dangling a treat before a dog.

"I have here 500,000 yen. More than double what you asked," The spirit touted. "And I'll give it all to you if you agree to a game with me."

His eyes flashed dangerously as he peered towards the boy now climbing to his feet.

He would accept.

The spirit was certain of it.

"What kind of game then, Motou," Ushio's face was clouded, dark and almost feral from his recent embarrassment. He was looking for reveng.

Perfect.

"A card game" the spirit replied. "But remember, you have to follow the rules or there will be a penalty."

He could see the wheels slowly churning in the man's mind, the thoughts slowly clicking together.

He didn't miss the sly smirk that washed over Ushio's own face as he stumbled to his feet.

Oh yes indeed.

This would be most entertaining.

* * *

Yugi fell backwards, onto her back at the man's powerful push.

The sand was coarse beneath her palms, and the force of her fall sent a spray of the offensive material into her eyes.

'Blast it all!'

Yugi squinted upwards, blinking heavily, trying to dislodge the material from her now watering gaze.

It didn't make sense. Dreams didn't usually hurt.

"You try my patience," The man snarled, as she watched him walk forward. She noted, through the haze of tears, that his sandaled feet kicked up another smattering of dust in Yugi's face as he stepped closer. "Tell me where you learned of duel monsters and how you got past my barriers. Or I will not stay my wrath."

"I already told you." She snapped back, her heart hammering rather forcefully in her chest. This dream was feeling far too real for her liking.

She'd rather wake up now.

"It's a card game. My grandfather's shop sells hundreds of cards."

"Cards? The Dark Magician is no card!" The man snorted as he crouched near her, "As you saw, he is a creature of the Shadow Realm. One who has served me well."

Yugi didn't miss the way the man before her nodded in deference to the towering creature swathed in rich shade of purple.

'The shadow realm?' Her mind was whirring at the comments this person was making.

None of it made sense.

If that Dark Magician was from the…shadow realm…? Did that make him…?

"He is quite real I assure you."

Yugi jerked back in surprise at the man's comment.

Had he read her thoughts?!

"The question was written on your face," He replied flippantly, straightening and pulling her to stand as well. "But I confess that you are still a mystery to me. These cards your grandfather possesses are a dangerous commodity to have collected."

"But none know of the duel monsters except for those who wield millennium items."

The man's gaze narrowed again. Yugi hastily brushed the last remnants of sand from her eyes, willing her vision to clear so that she was peering up into the face of the man whose gaze had gone as cold as an arctic winter.

She swallowed back the nerves as she watched the man's tanned face cloud and then darkened, his eyes deepening in color as he took a step back, took a step closer to his Dark Magician friend, who had yet to move.

Or blink for that matter.

In that moment, though, that Yugi noticed something.

Something that sent her senses tingling and her heart beating wildly.

A glint of gold, reflecting off the sun's rays.

The eye of Horus briefly shone out and Yugi scrambled to her feet.

Her hand reached around her neck, but the heavy weight of the puzzle was not there.

Instead it lay around the neck of the man who stood proudly before her, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for her to say something as he frowned down at her.

"My puzzle?"

Had he stolen it?

The man instantly took a step back at her question, his own hand coming to grasp the thick string that held the large puzzle about his neck.

Yugi took a step forward.

"You stole it? Give it back!"

"This is not your puzzle." The man hissed, taking another step back. "A demon sent from the gods to torment me then? Is that what you are? Stealing my image, demanding my puzzle! I will not allow it."

'His puzzle?!'

At the man's movement the Dark Magician tensed, his staff coming forward, pointing at Yugi's frame, appearing, for all intents and purposes, as though he would attack her should she advance further.

The young girl swallowed again, a pang of longing filling her chest as she peered at the puzzle, shining in the bright light.

It was her treasure.

Who knew, better than she, what it took to piece that thing together!

"That's mine." Her voice was soft, tired. "I put that thing together. Eight years it took me!"

She took another step forward and watched the man tense.

"Eight years. DO you know what that's like? And you're trying to take it away? That's not—"

She took another step forward.

"Dark Magician!" The man's voice was hard, commanding as he raised his hand towards the duel monster.

Yugi stopped for a moment, her eyes narrowing at the Dark Magician's frowning face. Something caught her curiosity. A flicker in his eyes, before they hardened again and he raised his staff higher to threaten Yugi into ceasing her movements.

"Take one more step and I'll unleash his power upon you." The man hissed, a long wisp of blond hair washing over his brow. "Do not test me on this."

Yugi made to step forward again, a protest echoing in her mind and nearly upon her lips.

"Dark magic attack!"

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, though, really, she should have expected it.

She had been warned.

She watched the dark magician stiffen but then give a low rumble of assent as he angled his hand positioning his staff so that it pointed towards Yugi's chest.

A large burst of pale purple light erupted from the emerald sphere ensconced at the top of the staff. Yugi heard a whirring noise and felt a large rush of air as the blast shot towards her at an alarming speed.

Yugi didn't have a chance to move.

And whether it was all a dream or not, the notion of being attacked by Dark Magician's signature move didn't sound all that appealing. So Yugi did the only thing she could in the moment. She threw her arms in front of her face and ducked her head down in preparation for the onslaught.

Slamming her eyes shut, she listened to the screeching howl of the power blast as it careened towards her. The air rushed past her, sending dust into her hair a slapping against her arms.

But then, a warmth washed over her, a distinct burning sensation piqued against the skin of her forehead and she felt a rush of power encircle her. And though her eyes were closed, Yugi could have sworn that the light around her took on a brighter hue.

And then she felt it. A slam of power against her, nearly buckling her knees with its sheer force. The air felt heavy, laden with a static charge that sizzled against her ear, and crackling overhead. Her hair was whipped back by the force of the blow and the burning in her forehead intensified.

* * *

He stepped back in surprise and pain, momentarily shocked by the flash of an image that seared across his mind.

That had never happened before.

A bright golden eye, illuminating the forehead of someone bathed in a white light that easily deflected the powerful blast of the dark magician that stood, issuing an attack.

Dark Magician?

Why did that sound—how did he know that name?

"Are you gonna make your move then, shrimp?" Ushio grating voice snapped him back to the task at hand.

The spirit frowned at the greasy man before him and raised his brow in questioning, forcing the fleeting thought out of his immediate attention for the moment.

He didn't like being interrupted while in thought.

Ushio would learn that detail soon enough.

"Alright then," He muttered, "my go." Lifting the thinly tipped knife upward, he struck towards his hand with lightening reflexes, piercing several bills of money from his palm. Not a substantial amount, but enough to agitate Ushio's temperament.

Each of them held 250,000 yen and were taking turns piercing the piles in their palms with a very sharp and unforgiving blade.

The winner was the one who could refrain from stabbing their own hand while in pursuit of the money.

"200 yen" He remarked cheerfully, carefully placing his bills by his knee. He cast a brief glance towards the larger hall monitor and then snorted softly at Ushio's indignation when he went to stab his own pile of money sitting in his palm, only grasping a few bills.

"Pity really," the spirit, clicking his tongue apologetically, while taking another turn to stab at the pile of money in his hand. A few less bills this time than the last, but his malicious grin widened as he watched the anger continue to simmer in Ushio's eyes, the greed festering as he peered between the knife and the wad of cash.

Soon enough.

Ushio snorted at the smaller pile of cash that the spirit (or other Yugi) held and he shot a toothy grin before thrusting his knife towards his own pile of money, trying to stab as hard as he could to pierce as many bills as he could.

Though, because the piles in their palms had grown smaller the more they'd acquired, restraint became a key factor in succeeding in this game.

Ushio let out a yelp of pain, dropping his knife and reeling backwards, sending a fluttering of billing into the air, some of them tinted a dazzling shade of crimson.

'Bingo' the spirit thought amusedly.

But he feigned concern and then shook his head, beginning to collect the money.

"Well that's just too bad," he remarked pityingly, "But that's how the game goes."

He earned a hard shove for that remark and his eyes flashed dangerously towards Ushio who, while still clutching at his injured hand, was desperately clawing at the money scattered round about them.

"You think that I care about some stupid rules?" He barked out a laugh as he swept more bills into a pile before shooting a glare towards the spirit, "And you think I'm gonna let you get away with tricking me, eh Motou? Heh. You just wait."

He quirked a brow towards Ushio, though he did not try to stop him.

"There will be a penalty if you break the rules," he remarked simply, though inside his veins were bursting with adrenaline.

What a delight.

It was really more of a courtesy thing tell Ushio of the consequences for his actions. And when he received another shove for his comment, the spirit inhabiting Yugi Motou's frame let out a dark, low laugh, his crimson eyes glittering.

"Alright then!" He called, "Penalty game it shall be!"

But before he could call out his judgment, the image from before flashed through his mind, making him falter, though this time there was another voice there.

'What are you?' it demanded…

* * *

Surprisingly, she felt no pain.

When the force of the blast subsided, so too to the scorching warmth against her forehead. The pressure that had developed around her suddenly dissipated and Yugi felt somewhat weaker. Her legs wobbled and she sank lowly to her knees, lifting her arms away from her face before peering up towards the man and Dark Magician.

Both wore matching expressions of surprise, shock and horror.

And Yugi understood why for hovering before her were several large, fuzzy brown orb-shaped creatures, their soft, high noises echoing around the girl.

"Kuriboh?" She queried, confusedly.

How had they…?

WHEN?

One of the Kuriboh turned towards Yugi, its eyes widening before it floated closer to her, resting its large, clawed feet on her shoulder before nuzzling her cheek affectionately. His fur was warm and soft, but again the warning bells were erupting at just how real this all felt.

Wha-?

"What are you?" The man was incredulous as he clutched his puzzle closer to his person. "How did you wield that power!"

"I have…I don't…I don't know."

It wasn't a lie. Really Yugi had no idea what was going on at the moment nor what 'power' she had supposedly wielded.

She was terribly confused.

One thing was for certain though, a new weight was resting about her neck.

Yugi peered down, confused, at the millennium puzzle, resting carefully against her chest, glittering brightly in the harsh sunlight.

"How did you—" The man shook his head, eyes narrowing, "Dark Magician!" He commanded again, "Dark magic attack again!" He called out, raising a hand to point towards Yugi.

Instantly, the Kuriboh floated forward, creating a barrier between her and Dark Magician's powerful attack.

But Yugi didn't want them to get hurt.

That wasn't fair. However they were…were conjured here, it didn't mean she could let them take a hit for her.

She needed someone, or something stronger. Someone who could stand against Dark Magician…

Or perhaps…

As soon as the thought entered her head, the burning returned to her forehead as the blast from Dark Magician charged forward, pummeling into the Kuriboh that stood defending her.

This time, though, a large barrier encircled Yugi and her Kuriboh guardians and the blast was reflected back towards the Dark Magician and the mystery man whose eyes had widened in shock at the approaching blow.

She hadn't expected that to work.

The man let out a surprised and annoyed growl as he dodged the blast, his Dark Magician pressing itself to the side, casting his own surprised glance towards Yugi who stood, mouth open in shock.

Had that really just happened?

"How do you know of mirror force?" The man demanded, dusting himself off angrily, and gazing warily at Yugi's hunched form.

Her stance faltered, and she crouched to her knees, her energy suddenly fading. She had felt like there was something draining her energy.

Mirror force? Had she really just—just summoned that?

"This is madness!" The man bellowed darkly, though Yugi could have sworn there was curiosity hidden within those dark mutters. "How can you control them. How do you have a puzzle? What trickery is this?!"

Rubbing a hand over her suddenly very tired eyes, she made to try and stand again, to speak again, but this dream taking an all too realistic feel for her liking and she felt as though she'd been dunked in a tank of ice. Her fingers were feeling cold, her vision was going muzzy.

She wanted to stand again and she struggled, grasping at the sand, trying to find some semblance of purchase against the ground.

She hoped that the man's Dark Magician would not deem it fit to attack her again. She had little defense should another assault be launched.

Struggling to her feet, she put her concentration into thinking of a duel monster that could combat Dark Magician.

Or at least render him useless for the moment.

A warmth coursed through her veins as she latched onto a thought.

Her forehead burned again.

But her vision started to darken and she felt the world tilt dangerously, warping and melding together in a hodge-podge of colors and blurred shapes.

She needed to stay upright.

But her legs would have none of it. Yugi wobbled again and fell back to the sand panting and blinking furiously and the Kuriboh surrounded her, some nudging her face gently, trying to gain her attention towards them.

"We must bring them to the palace—But, how?! How did you—"

The man seemed surprised again, though Yugi couldn't really spy his features to deduce that much. His voice betrayed his astonishment and anger at whatever had happened.

Yugi tried to lift her head.

"Yugi!"

That voice was new. But, oddly, it was familiar too.

She felt drained, and her eyes were drooping of their own volition. She had no control, even though her curiosity was suddenly piqued by the intrusion of another voice.

She watched the man start towards her, his sandaled feet slapping forcefully against the sand as her eyes began to slip closed.

"Yugi!"

What a strange dream this had turned out to be


	3. Glimpses

**A/N: Hello!**

**First, thank you for the responses. I really do appreciate your questions and feedback. It's always helpful.**

**I confess that this chapter may or may not make complete sense to you. And it's not very action oriented. Just sort of complex in its format and vague in its content.**

**I've stewed about how to present this portion and this was the best that I could come up with for the moment. Hopefully it's entertaining at least?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

She was in that moment between sleep and wakefulness. Drowsiness pricked at her eyes and they felt too heavy to open.

And yet, Yugi wasn't certain she was completely dreaming.

She heard snatches of a conversation.

'Mana! Isis? You know this…creature?'

Something touched her cheek, ruffled the hair away from her forehead. The caress was gently, unimposing and comforting.

She wanted to open her eyes, to see who it was that was talking but everything felt so heavy.

Mana? Isis?

The names were hardly familiar to her. But someone had called her name and it did seem oddly familiar. Like she'd heard it somewhere before.

'Aw Yugi, you're making something out of nothing' her tired mind chided, and she felt a heavy breath escape her lungs. 'it's just a dream.'

And then the voices started to become indistinguishable as her energy failed her completely.

She lost track of time for a moment…

'She's disappearing!'

Something was shifting.

The sand was moving beneath her form, altering, shifting into something new, something harder.

And then it was cold…

* * *

He was discontented to say the least.

All that bravado, all that insult he'd endured, all that he saw in his saviour's mind that SHE had endured at the hands of Ushio and others.

And he couldn't completely banish the man's soul. He couldn't completely destroy him?

Why?

Because he was too blasted-ly weak!

His powers were not sufficient enough to exact the type of justice that he wanted.

And that irked him fiercely.

Still, as he stumbled back to the bedroom, his muscles feeling somewhat wobbly, he supposed he'd done some good.

He could still see Ushio's cries of distress and glee as he dug through the garbage, delighting in his newfound fortune.

'It's all mine. All of it!'

That brought a smirk to his face and he let out a low snort of amusement as he flopped down on the bed and let his crimson eyes slip closed.

He may not have been able to completely banish Ushio to the Shadow Realm but at least he could force his mind to address the defects of his soul.

It was a small sort of revenge for the pain he'd inflicted upon his host, one he was coming to find, was incredibly too trusting in people. All her memories that he'd conjured were betraying of her nature to see goodness, even when there was none to be found.

She was too naïve for her own sake.

Still, he was here now and he could oversee her protection.

'She'd asked for a friend' he mused sinking lower onto the pillow, letting out a contented sigh as he reveled in the soft feel of the blanket on his back.

Much more comfortable than the puzzle had been. The air was fresher, warmer, more inviting.

He inhaled deeply, letting the soft humming noises of the city outside filter into his ears.

How nice it must be to live like this every day, to revel in the calm of the evening with hope of the dawn coming.

Yes, he could get used to this.

But, and the spirit sighed briefly, before straightening and sitting up, he supposed he'd have to relinquish control back to his charge.

Part of him, though, did not wish to.

This new world was fascinating to him, especially after being confined for so long, being abandoned to the darkness and the emptiness that were his thoughts.

He gazed out the window briefly, admiring the soft lights that twinkled in the sky.

'Stars and planes' he mused having gained that information from inspecting his host's memories. He'd noticed that she often crept to the roof to admire the skyline, especially after a particularly trying day.

He, too, took time to observe the world outside the window and noted the way the windows across the way glowed dimly, signaling life and vitality. He took note of the small droplets of water beginning to splatter against the windowpane. The smell of the damp was a delight to the spirit and he smiled at the refreshing scent that tickled his senses, taking in a large breath to feel the cool air expand in his lungs.

But, all too soon he'd have to retreat.

And he knew that.

This was her body (though altered by his powers, true), and it was her life after all. And he was not so cruel a creature as to take that away from her. At least he didn't consider himself to be so cruel.

Ushio deserved the punishment he'd received. And he would exact justice on anyone else, should the need arise.

But he'd never dole out punishment unnecessarily.

And certainly not against the one who'd freed him. She'd done nothing wrong.

Protect her, he would, but he'd never take over her life completely.

That was not his place.

He was to be a friend only.

And he supposed, as he reclined back onto the bed, there would be opportunity to peruse the outside world again. He was certain this…Yugi would need his help in the future, judging by her affinity for kindness. And then he'd take some time to explore a little more, to live a little more, before returning to his puzzle and his soul room.

For now, though?

The spirit yawned and let his powers relinquish hold on his host's form, allowing things to return to their original visage. He slipped into the darkened hallway of their newly formed mind connection, noting the contrast between his half (with the dark, sandstone construction) and hers (simple, deep blue wooden slats). He listened to the soft shuffle of his footfalls against the hard ground as he slowly inched towards the girl's soul room and the warm glow of a lamp that he knew resided on the table therein.

He smiled briefly at the memory of the stuffed animals that littered the floor along with various puzzles and card games.

'Child-like wonder' he mused silently halting outside the door, hesitating a moment.

He wondered what that wonder felt like. It certainly was a notion that he was unfamiliar with, if his own mind was any indication…

He'd very much like to spend more time exploring her mind, trying to understand the inner workings of one so contrary to his own thoughts and ideas.

But, he yawned again, almost in resignation. His body was begging for rest.

He'd done too much today, exerted too much energy.

For now, he needed to return hold back to her.

And get some rest of his own.

Imagine his alarm, though, when he turned into her soul room, edged open the door, and discovered that his savior and host was, in fact, not there.

His eyes widened in shock at the ruffled sheets and the pillow lying upon the floor.

What-?

How-?

He shook his head in disbelief and yet the image did not abate.

She was well and truly missing…

Which didn't make any sense. He'd even put a little extra power into sending her into a slumber. How could she have overcome that?

How could he not have noticed that she'd awoken? There was no indication in his thoughts that she'd come back to consciousness, no tapping of power or unfamiliar emotions swirling in his mind to suggest that she was aware of what was going on.

And then a chill of musty air slid down his spine. The air was familiar and stagnant and did little to ease the slight tremors of panic that welled in him.

He turned, with trepidation and dread towards the other doorway across the hall.

It couldn't be, could it?

His doorway, which he had firmly shut before vacating it so as to prevent anything lurking in the shadows to escape into his charge's soul room.

He still didn't quite know what had been confined in that puzzle with him, though he did know that SOMETHING had been there, lurking in the dark and whispering fiendish, terrifying things.

It made sense, then, that he was hesitant to leave anything to chance, to leave that door opened and trust his host not to receive injury. He had yet to inspect it fully.

And yet, the door was open a crack, and the muted, shadowy corridors of his mind and soul room peeked through the opening, beckoning him to come forward, to find his savior.

She'd gone in.

His shoulders sagged perceptibly, annoyance and concern warring with one another at the prospect.

Of course, she'd gone in there

After going so long in the darkness, being bound in the shadows, he was surprised to find that there was a labyrinth stretched before him, marked by narrow stone walkways, worming their ways backwards, forwards and upwards and down. Doors dotted the different levels of these stairwells, some even on the ceiling, much to his surprise.

Soft torchlight reflected against the walls, casting hazy shadows in the corners. But it was nothing like it had used to be.

He didn't even know so much space existed! And he'd certainly never been free to move around in the darkness either. He'd always been bound, incapacitated in some way that prevented him from moving, from exploring.

It was like a maze, he came to realize very quickly. Nothing was as it appeared. And, to his horror and surprise, he found that levels were starting to ship and contort, reshaping themselves into something new.

It intrigued him, enticed his curious spirit and begged for him to explore.

It was as if his very nature demanded him participate in this game…

But, and he shook his head in resignation, he had something more pressing to attend to.

At least for now.

Scanning the walls and the upper walkways he searched for a figure, any familiar form that seemed out of place in the vast, ever-changing cacophony of confusion.

And yet, no sign of his charge, which was decidedly not a good thing.

* * *

Yugi drowsily lifted her head an inch or two off the ground and peered around her through bleary eyes, the image of stone walls flickered back at her, waving and wobbling in her eyes. The air felt heavy and musty, as though no fresh breath of wind had entered this place.

But, where was here?

Was she still dreaming?

She briefly thought of the Kuriboh, the dunes of sand, and the angry man who look far too much like her…

And mirror force?

Her forehead still burned dully and though Yugi wanted to lift a hand to inspect the offensive warmth against her flesh, she found she couldn't lift even a finger. Her energy was well and truly spent.

She wanted some tangible proof that this was all in her head…

Or that, perhaps, it had been real.

But, it couldn't possibly be. Could it?

As if to answer her question, the muscles in Yugi's arms began to spasm painfully, making her her joints tingle down to the tips of her fingers.

It almost felt as if the very movements of her lungs were being repressed, energy seeping out from her tingling limbs.

She couldn't lift herself, couldn't retreat…

Even her head was drooping once more.

She'd gone from her bedroom to a desert. And now this…wherever this was…it was certainly not her bedroom once more.

But what was she to do about it?

Her cheek slipped back to the floor and her eyes fluttered closed.

Dreams…

All dreams…

They had to be.

Her head throbbed painfully, making her whimper.

Just dreams…

* * *

He strained, stilling his steps.

Eyes narrowed, shifting about carefully, cautiously.

Until this point, he'd not heard anything unsavory approaching. Even after inspecting various doorways and nearly falling into a rather ominous looking pit…

Nothing.

But now?

He silenced his breathing and let his eyes scan the walkway he was on. A torch flickered silently.

Then he heard the soft exhale of breath and a light thudding noise as something connected with the ground.

That had to be her.

He hoped.

Perking at the sound, coming from his left, he marched forward, certain that his charge would be through the large doorway that loomed ahead, a small eye of Horus glaring at the pinnacle of the archway.

It should have made him pause to wonder why that symbol was there and why he recognized it.

It should have also made him pause with concern at the way the light seemed flash across this eye, making it appear almost observant to the scene the spirit created as he pushed through the archway, his strides purposeful and powerful.

What DID make him stop in shock, his eyes going wide, was the image before him.

There, curled on her side, face pale from exertion, a small sheen of sweat on her brow, was his charge, his Savior and the solver of the puzzle.

Still clad in her pajamas, though they were a little worse for wear now, covered in a fine layer of dust, the young girl was unnaturally still, beneath the large throne that sat proudly on a pedestal of sandstone.

Even her chest was still, which sent a tremor of alarm through the spirit. And the puzzle (much to his surprise) was clad about her neck, drooping near her mouth, casting a soft shimmer of light against her pale, bruised face.

What held him in place, though, was the brilliant golden beam of light that shone from her forehead, forcing the blonde bangs out of her face and fluttering softly.

The eye of Horus.

The same eye that glared from the puzzle towards him.

Then she coughed lowly, inhaling sharply, and whimpered as she tried to shift her arms.

The spirit immediately asserted that she was too weak to do so and concern washed over him.

How had she gotten in such a shape?

He hastened to her side, noting the way the air shifted and the room darkened, and crouched carefully near her, his hands ghosting over the girl's arm, trying to hoist her into his own hold.

As soon as his hand touched her flesh, however, an agonizingly hot jolt of pain worked its way through his arm, making him let out a low cry of discontent as he was forced away from the girl and onto his back.

But in that moment, he caught the flashes of something…

Images of the brightest gold and blue.

He could feel the warmth of the sun's rays on his shoulders and the back of his neck…

The spirit shook his head to push the images aside for now and watched the girl warily.

The air around his charge grew brighter, almost blindingly so and, as it did so, his own forehead began to burn (with the eye of Horus he suspected), as he shifted back, away from the girl. He stumbled slightly, his limbs feeling heavy all of a sudden.

As if his energy had been siphoned from him.

His mouth fell open slightly and the spirit drew back further in shock as the glow about his charge grew brighter for a moment before dissipating completely.

She'd taken some of his energy.

He squinted down at the girl in wonder. How had she done that?

Another flash of an image flickered in his mind. Three other figures were talking to him, their faces blurred beyond recognition.

But he could hear one word…

'Yugi!'

The eye of Horus flickered briefly on her forehead before blinking out and disappearing and then the girl's eyes began to flutter and her fingers began to twitch. A shiver wracked her small frame.

The shadows seemed to grow in response to her movements, which set him ill at ease.

He hesitated for a moment before reaching for the girl again.

He needed to get her out of here and back to her soul room, even if questions burned in his throat.

* * *

Yugi's vision was hazy as she blinked back into wakefulness. Her head was pounding, and her muscles ached fiercely.

Slowly the world around her began to slide back into focus.

And she noted a few things:

It was no longer cold, nor was she in a desert.

There were no more strange images, unfamiliar people.

And no more duel monsters or musty corridors.

'They were just dreams' she reassured herself 'Just dreams'

Clad in a warm blanket, with the familiar scents of her vanilla bean lotion, that tried to persuade her to go back to sleep, Yugi let in a shaky breath and turned her head to peer at her clock.

She was taken aback by the face that peered down at her, instead of the clock she'd anticipated.

In response, her heart lurched painfully in her chest, making her breathing hitch in surprise as she twisted back, away from the person gazing so closely at her.

Rich burgundy eyes greeted her, though they were framed by furrowed brows and a thin frown of contemplation as he watched her with arms folded carefully over his chest.

The eyes were familiar though…different.

The hair, though, was unmistakable.

It mimicked her own.

And someone else's?

Hadn't she seen someone else with that hairstyle?

He appeared genuinely concerned, his frown deepening as he watched her carefully, thoughtfully. His nose was wrinkled, cheeks pinched tightly as his eyes narrowed perceptibly, his lips turning into a pout as he studied her.

Yugi's thoughts were muzzy and she found it hard to concentrate as her head continued to pound angrily.

When she blinked, though, the man's visage was gone.

Had she imagined-?

"Are you well?"

The soft, rich voice echoed throughout the room, making Yugi start in surprise.

"Can you sit?"

Yugi opened her mouth to reply, but found her words stuck in the thick junk that was coating her throat. She let out a small, strangled sound and coughed lowly to clear her airways.

Slowly, though, she was able to drag herself up into a semi-prone position, though she decided to keep her head propped by one of the pillows on her bed.

She was smacked with a large wave of nausea and swallowed a few times to keep the contents of her stomach intact as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position.

She wasn't sure if she was going crazy or if…

"I'm quite real, I assure you."

Yugi narrowed her eyes about her room, scanning for any sign of an intruder, her fingers tensing, weakly, around the edge of her blanket.

"You'll do little good in trying to fight me, little one," The man's voice chuckled lightly, "I doubt you can even stand on your own at present."

"How—how…who are you?" She remarked softly, feeling somewhat sheepish and stupid for speaking aloud.

This couldn't be real.

'It is as real as the nose you bear' the voice reverberated in her head this time, making Yugi wince.

She felt a wave of remorse nudge at her senses.

'Forgive me.' The voice continued, 'I did not mean to cause pain.'

Another nudge of remorse filtered through her.

'But I cannot answer your questions now, little one. You need rest and to regain your strength. You have school tomorrow do you not?'

There was another emotion prodding at her, trying to persuade her to feel drowsy.

And Yugi admitted to a yawn or two, though her curiosity was piqued.

"You have to have a name." She mumbled. "And I deserve some answers…"

She was met with silence and another soft nudging of drowsiness to her senses.

Yugi resisted a moment and waited, straining her ears to listen, focusing her eyes, through the darkness, to spot anything out of the ordinary.

Nothing…

"Yep, Yugi," She muttered after a few minutes, "You're losing it."

* * *

He waited, crouched on his haunches, back braced against the outer wall that led to the door of the puzzle and his soul room.

He waited and listened, willing himself to remain silent as he sent warm pulses of drowsiness towards her, trying to convince her to go back to sleep.

Trying to convince her that it was all just a series of dreams.

This wasn't what he'd wanted for her at all.

He'd hoped to keep his presence a secret for a little while.

But too many questions were rising rapidly to his mind and he knew that he'd have to confront the girl eventually.

In the short time that he'd been freed, his mind had been assaulted with images…

Images that were wholly new to him and wholly unconnected with the girl with whom he shared space for his soul.

He'd never seen images like those.

But then the eye of Horus.

And the doorway that she'd laid under…

None of it made sense.

But now, now his curiosity was piqued, and he was determined to find out.

"You have to have a name…"

He cringed at that comment.

He did have to have a name, he supposed…

The only trouble was, he simply couldn't remember any name. He was just a nameless, wandering spirit, trapped in this millennium item with nary a clue as to who he was or where he came from.

Except for, perhaps, those snatches of images that the girl had somehow instigated to come forth.

Slowly, tiredly, he made his way back to his own soul room, casting a glance as the youthful room of his partner, noting the pale blue colors, that seemed to hum peacefully at him, before turning towards the stone door that led back into the maze and the unknown spaces of his puzzle and mind.


	4. Monsters

**A/N: Hello! A rather LONG chapter for you. I'm needing to write my last paper for the term and here I sit, instead, writing this blasted chapter. And it's a doozy in length. Seriously. So I hope it's enjoyable and entertaining and just plain 'ole interesting for you.**

**As always, thank you for the comments, the critiques, and the new followers. I appreciate your feedback immensely. I certainly hope that you enjoy this next installment. We're taking off into some new territory.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Yugi."

The name came out softly, the confusion evident.

He was brooding, his hands clasped together resting beneath his chin as he sat, peering into the shadows.

None of it made sense.

By all accounts, she should have remained in her soul room until he woke her. He'd put enough of his energy into the process.

It should have worked.

And yet…

Somehow, he wasn't entirely surprised by it.

And he didn't quite know WHY he wasn't surprised, which was rather unsettling as well. She'd resisted his initial pull into unconsciousness and then she'd resisted his more forceful attempt.

What truly caught him by surprise, though, were the flashes of images. Vague, faint, and disjointed as they were, they were still more than he'd ever experiences before. None of that had ever happened until he'd been released from the puzzle.

Apart from her normal appearance and demeanor, there was something decidedly different about his host. Those flashes of thoughts, the tendrils of, what he suspected to be, memories that seemed to alight themselves because of Yugi's successful completion of the puzzle, or whether it was the fact that she'd done what no one had in several millennia by solving the puzzle, or if it had to do with her decidedly comparative appearance to his own, he couldn't decide.

But, there was SOMETHING.

And he needed to find out what.

As he sat in the chair he'd found his host beneath and listened to the hazy jumble of incoherent thoughts echoing from her exhausted mind, he wondered just how to counteract this mess that had erupted since his release.

He didn't want her to know about him yet, if at all. It wasn't his place to take over her life and he feared that it might happen if she were more aware of his presence.

Part of him also feared that she'd reject the puzzle and him as soon as she figured out that he resided in its depths.

That thought set him ill at ease because, though he was loathe to admit it, his brief escape from the puzzle had shown him just how lonely he'd been. His brief encounters with the girl had reintroduced him to the subject of interaction with others. However brief those interactions may be, he still reveled in the newness of it, in the novelty of the moment.

And he didn't necessarily want to give that up.

The spirit stifled a small yawn, marveling at how tired he could be though his mind was still whirring.

She'd asked for a friend, and he'd made the commitment to be that friend for her.

He'd protect her.

The thought of Ushio's horrified face, sent a wry smile to his lips. The malicious justice he'd enacted against one who'd harmed his host was delectable. And he was determined to enact whatever justice upon those who harmed Yugi.

No matter the cost.

Part of him knew that she would be grateful to him for protecting her, for being a friend.

But he just couldn't let her in completely, couldn't subject her to the knowledge of his presence fully. It might do more harm than good, for both of them. Part of him knew that she'd be terrified of the power he held and the anger he'd unleashed on people like Ushio.

He couldn't risk that.

Right?

* * *

"Yugi, what happened?"

She was genuinely surprised when her grandfather's eyes widened at her appearance the next morning, that is, until her grandfather reached towards her cheek, brushing his fingers against the bridge of her nose and beneath her eye.

The girl hissed in pain and drew back, her memory jogged and crystalline once more.

She'd forgotten that he hadn't seen her since yesterday morning at breakfast. The bruises must have been quite alarming.

In honesty, her mind had been centered on the dreams she'd had and how undeniably real they seemed.

Kuribohs and Dark Magicians…

Deserts and then those eyes.

Not only in that desert setting but in her bedroom as well, peering down at her, burgundy and crimson swirled together into a pool of a rich, criticizing stare that was both unsettling and intriguing. And that face…it was so much like her own. And yet, decidedly more mature, more masculine, more angular and sharp…

"Yugi?"

She snapped back to attention and blinked a few times at her grandfather, the warmth of a blush creeping over her neck and cheek.

"Yes?"

Sugoroku Mutou stared at his granddaughter with bushy, grey brows knit together in concern, his wrinkled forehead pulled down, narrowing his gaze ever so slightly as he frowned at Yugi.

"What's going on?" he remarked again, "It's not like you to look like…" he gestured towards her "…this."

Yugi's blush deepened and she smiled tentatively at her grandfather's concern, even though the warning bells in her head were ringing loudly against her ears.

200,000 yen…

"It's nothing," she replied softly, averting her gaze. "Just a misunderstanding. You don't need to worry about it, grandpa."

She swallowed thickly, and hesitantly leveled her gaze back towards her grandfather, noting the disbelief that swirled in his darky amethyst eyes.

He doubted her.

And he was worried.

Yugi smiled softly at her grandfather, touched by his unwavering attachment to her. He was one of the few people who'd shown such compassion and consideration towards Yugi.

And it meant a great deal to the lonely girl.

Still, she didn't want him to worry about something he could not control no matter how much he wished it.

"It's okay, grandpa. I'll be alright. It's just school stuff. Don't worry."

"That shiner you're sporting tells me otherwise Yugi," Sugoroku remarked softly, "I just don't understand how someone like you would get mixed up in something that would end like this."

"It's not like that, I promise. I was just defending some of my…friends." She hesitated at the word.

Friends.

She'd called them that.

Against Ushio…

Her heart started to beat faster and something in the back of her mind nudged at her, making her head twinge lightly.

"What-?"

"Like I said, there was a bit misunderstanding and they were getting bullied by another boy" Yugi cut off her grandfather's questioning, already feeling the startings of a headache. She didn't want to bother him with this. "I sort of stepped in the way and it wasn't the smartest thing to do, I know. But it was just a misunderstanding and it's alright now. I'll be fine in a few days. Promise."

She flashed him a small smile, knowing that he gazed back with skepticism, his wizened eyes scanning the markings on her face and arms.

"These friends are very lucky to have you, then."

Yugi swallow again, and returned to pushing her cereal around in the bowl, trying to keep her mind off of Ushio and the impending confrontation.

'Yeah' she thought lowly, 'lucky'

She wasn't so sure that her 'friends' would ever think that of her.

But, still, she'd defended them and that was something she could hold onto. They'd never deserved to be hurt and she wasn't going to stand by and let it happen.

'But 200,000 yen is a lot. And you don't have that kind of money'

Yugi just wanted to go back to bed…

* * *

He'd started awake at the large surge of alarm and panic that assaulted his senses, eyes narrowing and frown tugging at his lips.

Something was wrong.

Darting towards the entrance of his soul room and the puzzle he maneuvered to the hallway that separated his mind from Yugi's and strained his ears to listen to his host's thoughts, determined to take over and protect her should the need arise.

He caught wisps of conversation between the young girl and…

Oh.

The spirit visibly relaxed for the moment and leaned against the doorway listening to the banter between granddaughter and grandfather. A smile of relief played on his lips as he noted the way the panic lessened as Yugi conversed with Sugoroku.

And the reason for the girl's panic became obvious as he heard her lie (an odd thing) to her grandfather about the markings upon her face.

'Ushio'

The word played in the girl's mind over and over again.

She was worried about the supposed meeting at school.

He smirked softly.

Grateful that he wasn't needed for the moment, as exhaustion still tugged at him, dulling his powers, the spirit of the puzzle headed back towards his soul room and the maze-like confines of the puzzle, his ears still attuned to the murmurings of his host.

He wondered, briefly, what her reaction would be to Ushio when she made it to school.

* * *

Yugi rubbed her hand absently over the puzzle, her gait slow and hesitant as she rounded the corner towards the school.

Her grandfather had been both surprised and pleased that she'd finally completed the puzzle, providing her with a thick leather string to carry it about her neck.

But even the warmth that seemed to exude from the golden puzzle did nothing to quell her growing nerves.

She was dreading this moment.

"Hey, Mutou!"

Yugi started in surprised, her face betraying her anxiety as Jounouchi barreled towards her, an unreadable look on his face.

"Jounouchi," she tilted her head softly in deference to the towering blonde fellow how stood nearly toe to toe with her. Yugi could feel her muscles tense as she leaned back a little, peering into the taller boy's face, watching his mahogany eyes scanning her features, narrowing when he came to the large bruise around her eye and nose.

"Feeling better, eh?" He muttered softly, a small smile forming on his lips.

Yug would have been lying had she not admitted that she was suspicious of Jou's sudden confrontation.

She half wondered if he was working for Ushio now…

Another nudge poked at the back of her mind, making her wince.

"Uh, y-yeah I'm doing okay," She stuttered back, unsure of how to proceed.

Was he being genuine?

Jou must have sensed her unease because he smiled brightly for a second, halting his fluttery movements.

"About yesterday," he ventured slowly, "I really am sorry about that whole thing. We just wanted ta—" he ran a hand through his hair and looked somewhat flustered.

"We weren't trying ta bully ya, ya know? Thought it'd make ya stronger and whatnot."

He rubbed the back of his head absently, peering down at Yugi, his face suddenly turning thoughtful.

A thought suddenly struck Yugi and she blanched.

Her head twinged again, the markings of headache pulsing in the back of her mind.

"You don't think that I asked Ushio to—"

"NO."

Jounouchi's reaction was so swift and hard that Yugi took a step back in surprise, noting the way the boy's eyes had narrowed and an almost snarl escaped his lips. His hands were balled into fists, blonde hair sweeping over his brow as he dipped his head ever so slightly to level his gaze at Yugi.

"No, I don't think that was you. I think it was that punk tryin' ta take advantage of ya and mess with us any way he could. It's sick. You don't seem tha type ta do that."

Yugi nodded her head once in appreciation, the soft fluttering in her stomach making her smile broaden.

Was he trying to be her friend?

Truly?

"Ya finished it then?" Jou remarked, catching her attention by changing the subject, as he pointed to Yugi's puzzle, sitting proudly about her neck.

Yugi hazarded a glance down at the golden trinket and smiled softly.

"Yeah."

She turned back to Jounouchi and gave him a smile as well.

"Thank you for returning that piece. I couldn't have finished it without it."

"Eh," Jou looked flustered again, as he smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "It was nothin'. Just fixin' a mistake. Shouldn't have tossed it in the first place."

"But you returned it. Thank you."

"Didn't realize it was so important to you." Jou remarked, "And that's a pretty cool puzzle to have put together. Don't think I coulda done that."

His smiled became lopsided, more natural.

"Where'd ya get it, then? Some fancy game shop?"

Yugi laughed lightly.

"Not exactly. I mean sorta. My grandfather owns a game shop and all but, this," her fingers danced along the surface of the puzzle, "It came from Egypt. My grandfather found it on one of his expeditions and gave it to me when I was younger. Didn't think I'd ever finish it though."

But she had. She'd finished it and, the box's inscription had been very clear…

Perhaps…

Her wish? Had it really…?

"Yugi!"

Anzu's voice cut through the awkward tension had built around Jou and herself.

Jou only smiled and rolled his eyes.

Though he didn't leave Yugi's side as Anzu stopped forward, a glare directed his way.

* * *

He was pleased that his host had some who were attentive to her.

The notion of having a friend was something the girl seemed to desperately need. And though he WAS to be her friend, he knew that distance was important for now.

So, this Anzu and Jounouchi character, were a small comfort for him.

At least he knew she wouldn't be all alone.

What pleased the spirit of the puzzle even more, though, was the sight, he spied in Yugi's thoughts, of Ushio being dragged away from his mound of garbage, raving about the loss of his money…

HE smirked at the sight, pleased that his efforts had not been wasted when a large wave of relief echoed through Yugi's mind at the notion that she would not have to contend against the hall monitor for a second day.

Though, and he frowned, there was an even larger sensation of guilt and worry for the bully. This puzzled him exceedingly and he wondered just what would prompt such concern for someone that Yugi was afraid of.

It didn't make sense.

The spirit pulled back from spying through Yugi's thoughts, when he noticed her wincing.

Best not intrude.

Though, and he narrowed his eyes towards her soul room, watching the lamp in there flicker lightly, he had to admit to curiosity. How could he best serve his host if he knew nothing about her?

Puzzling creature.

Still, though, he supposed these friends would be a good distraction for her to keep her attention away from his presence there…

Meanwhile, he had his own thoughts to brood over.

Egypt, she'd said.

His puzzle had come from Egypt?

Interesting…

* * *

It took Yugi several days to become accustomed to Jou's constant presence at her side at school. It caught her completely off guard when he and Honda joined her and Anzu for lunch (much to Anzu's annoyance). It surprised her even more when Jou continued to chatter while stuffing his face with the largest pile of food she'd ever seen, his smile easy and contagious while Honda remarked on Jou's complete lack of decorum and manners, only laughing when Jou choked on his water in his haste to continue eating.

She didn't quite understand what had happened to cause such a change in their relationship.

But she wasn't complaining.

What she WAS doing, however, was being rather irrational.

And distracted.

Despite her newly acquired friends, whom she was beginning to see as irreplaceable in her life, Yugi couldn't keep her attention on matters of school and socializing.

Not completely anyway.

Sure she was willing (and eager) to chat with Anzu and Jou and Honda, to discuss common interests and school work.

But something niggled at her mind.

She couldn't completely dismiss that experience or dream...or whatever it was. She couldn't simply write off seeing that desert, feeling that sand beneath her fingers, or the warmth of the sun.

The softness of the Kuriboh's fur against her shoulder and cheek…

It all felt so…real.

Then the happenings at Burger World and Anzu being held captive by that…that…

Yugi's anger boiled at the memory that Anzu had been slapped by a man who had threatened to kill her had Yugi not done as she was told and provide him with drinks.

But, then, she'd blacked out after that and Anzu swore there was a man who came in that took care of everything…A man, the would-be murder swore WAS Yugi.

But Anzu said that couldn't be right.

So why…?

And then there were the lingering headaches, the heaviness that seemed to settle in the back of her mind ever since…

Yugi leaned back in her chair and studied the puzzle thoughtfully, her finger tracing its angles carefully, memorizing the hard indentations and hieroglyphics marking each piece.

"It couldn't have be real," she muttered softly, "There's no way."

Was there?

Her finger glossed over the eye of Horus.

There was a bright flash from the puzzle, making Yugi squint, trying to clear her vision.

She started and blinked in surprise at her surroundings.

She was in her room.

And yet, it wasn't her room at the same time.

The lamp and the nightstand were still the same, but the soft blues of the walls were different than the white of her real room, with the light casting a soft, calming glow about her.

Yugi peered at the her bedspread, noting that she was no longer sitting at her desk, and realized it was the one she'd had as a child. Deep, midnight blue in color, dotted with stars and constellations.

Her floor bore a striking similarity to her childhood as well, with familiar stuffed animals, knick-knacks and puzzles she adored (and still did if she were honest).

What was this place?

Was she dreaming again?

Yugi scanned the walls, noted the various posters and photos of her grandfather, her parents, and her old home. Each photo was worn and faded, some almost unrecognizable.

But there, and Yugi perked, there to her left was a door, opened and inviting her into a dark hallway, one that didn't appear to be anything like what was truly in her home.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, I suppose," She muttered lowly hopping from the bed and carefully stepping towards the doorway.

The hall was dark, barely lit and Yugi had to squint to see the floor about her feet.

When she raised her head, though, she noted something rather strange. Etchings, similar to the ones on the puzzle, adorned the wall across from her.

Hieroglyphics

And there, Yugi's eyes narrowed, there one the door was the eye of Horus.

As soon as her gaze locked with the symbol, Yugi's forehead started to burn.

* * *

He'd bided his time, staying away from bothering the girl, only venturing to peer into her mind to catch glimpses of the outside world when he knew she wouldn't notice.

Or wouldn't notice and become suspicious.

Though, he knew that it was still a risk. He knew that she might suspect.

"What to do about it though?" He muttered into the darkness, watching the shadows flicker softly against the stone walls.

He stared, unblinking, letting his mind ponder possible options, wondering if it all was more trouble than it was worth. Perhaps he just needed to trust her?

But trust was hard to come by and keep.

When his forehead started to pulse agitatedly, a dull burning sensation searing across his flesh, surprise took hold, and he temporarily abandoned his obsessive analysis.

Instantly, the spirit was alert to the idea that someone was intruding, that something was amiss.

He wondered, briefly, I anyone had tried to harm Yugi again.

After that last even at the restaurant, where he'd unceremoniously and unrepentantly set the man, who held Yugi's friend Anzu, aflame, he was alert to the slightest shifts in her moods.

He hoped it wasn't a similar incident.

* * *

The door opened of its own accord and Yugi was met with a brilliant light.

"Yugi?"

She blinked a few times to clear her vision and adjust to the sudden growth in light that surrounded her and caught the visage of someone standing before her, a silhouette wreathed in warm bands of gold warm and sunshine.

Sunshine?

"Yugi?"

The voice murmured again.

A female voice.

"No way" Yugi remarked as the figure stepped closer to her.

It couldn't be.

Not another one.

"Listen to me, Yugi," her voice was soft, comforting, "You're entering a very dangerous game here. Events in the past and the present are going to converge around you. Everything depends on your ability to sift through illusions. You have to be able to spot what is truth. He's going to need your help. Do you understand?"

Yugi stared incredulously at the figure before her.

Dark Magician Girl?

Really?

And yet it was her. Clad in her vibrant blues and pinks, holding her swirled staff and with that unique, pointed had of hers, it was indeed the character from her Duel Monsters game.

"No, I can't say I understand at all," Yugi replied, after a moment of gaping, wondering if she was beginning to lose it. "What is going on here? I don't—what game?"

Dark Magician Girl looked apologetic, her long blonde bangs falling over her face as she bowed her head apologetically, resting her staff perpendicular in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't have enough time to explain. I was only summoned here for a moment." She winced in regret. "That's all the energy that can be spared. But just know that when you go back and you meet the Pharaoh, I'll be there to help you. You may not recognize me, but I'll be there. But he musn't know. You can't tell him in this time or in the past. He has to figure it out for himself."

The Pharaoh?

What…?

Him?

"Just trust me."

Dark Magician Girl disappeared as swiftly as she had arrived. The light dimmed and Yugi was standing in the hallway once more, staring at the wall opposite her would-be bedroom.

Only, she wasn't alone in the hall.

There, standing before her, with arms cross, peering down on the petite girl was a doppelganger.

A male version of herself, with burgundy eyes, narrowed in a more critical expression and with hair that swirled haphazardly about his head, the only difference from her own were the unruly blond streaks that wove their way upwards through the darker tresses.

He said nothing, only frowned at her, his face unreadable.

She suspected he wanted to say something, though held back.

Yugi frowned.

"This is real?"

As absurd as it all seemed…

The man drew up his head slightly and nodded once, still mute, eyes still intensely inspecting her person.

Yugi felt the startings of a blush warming the back of her neck at such an intense, silent person before her.

A stone had settled in her belly at his affirmation and then Yugi narrowed her own eyes in curiosity.

"The puzzle?"

"Yes." His voice was rich, low and cold, almost hesitant in nature as he continued to watch her.

* * *

He didn't expect to see her.

He didn't know HOW she'd even gotten there in that hall.

And yet, here she stood.

What piqued his curiosity, though, was how she'd appeared when he first opened the door. Eyes glossed over, unfocused and unseeing.

And the eye of Horus blazing on her forehead again.

He didn't understand it.

And honestly? He was a bit flustered with her continual usurpation of his plans. She never acted the way he anticipated.

And she was far more observant than he'd hoped which was highly disconcerting.

After the Burger World incident, she'd begun to suspect him, probing about her thoughts for any sign of him, prodding for a reaction from him, an acknowledgment that he existed.

He hadn't wanted that.

But she was persistent.

And now she was standing here, watching him, curiosity evident in her amethyst gaze, unabashedly staring.

* * *

"Huh," Yugi reached about her neck, feeling the familiar weight of the puzzle and noted, with some interest that the person before her sported the same thing.

In fact, his whole state of dress mimicked her, with his dark blue school uniform, dark under shirt, and black dress shoes.

If he were a tad shorter…

"How did you get into the puzzle?"

His voice pulled Yugi back to the present moment and she gaped momentarily up at the man before snapping her mouth shut at the demanding question.

"That's where we are?" She mused, "I didn't realize…wow. SO, you live in the puzzle then?"

It all seemed too absurd to be true. But, then again, nothing had been the same since she'd finished the puzzle…

The man arched a brow at her and leaned against the doorframe.

"You're ignoring my question."

"Oh. Uh, well I don't know? I thought I was dreaming… still sorta do, ya know? But if you say I'm in the puzzle then…I don't really know how I got here."

He frowned at her, brows knit together.

"That doesn't make sense" he remarked slowly before rubbing his hands over his eyes tiredly, "You're full of surprises I see."

Yugi didn't know whether to be flattered or offended by the comment.

"Oh, uh, thank you?"

This whole conversation felt odd and Yugi could feel the beginnings of a headache.

Something that didn't seem to go unnoticed by the figure before her.

"You should get back to your present day," He remarked. "Spending too much time in your soul room or the…puzzle can be tiresome."

"But, I don't understand," Yugi hesitated a moment, "This seems too…abnormal to be real, ya know?"

"I can imagine so, yes," the man conceded softly, "But nonetheless it is real, however you may wish otherwise."

He turned back towards his door, his long thin fingers gripping the edge of the frame lightly.

"You should go. I'll not intrude on you further. You have my word on that. And I suggest you take my advice and stay out of the puzzle."

Yugi shook her head in wonder and stepped towards the door.

"You can't just tell me that you're a spirit living the puzzle I solved and that I should just ask questions about it!" She retorted, "If this is real then—"

She reached for the man's arm.

The moment her hand met his arm, though, Yugi was struck by an intense burning sensation once again on her forehead, and the image of a building flashed before her eyes. Tall, made of sandstone and gleaming against the stark, blue sky. The rock itself bore delicate paintings and the two imposing statues that stood on either side of the tall gate seemed to represent a symbol of power.

Egyptian power, no less. Yugi was staring at an ancient Egyptian palace. One that was far too pristine.

Her grip, that had frozen upon the man's arm, was wrenched away and Yugi blinked a few times in surprise as the image suddenly disappeared.

She was left with the widened, suspicious gaze of the man as he towered over her, having turned to face her fully.

"What was that?" he demanded softly, "What did you do?"

Yugi took a step back, unsure of how to answer the man who suddenly seemed far more imposing than was comfortable for her.

"I don't really—"

"What did you do? How did you conjure up that image?"

He seemed almost eager, his intense gaze boring into her, searching her face for something.

"I'm not sure."

The man took another step towards her as Yugi took another few steps back in surprise, tripping over her own feet in the process.

* * *

He reached out to steady her out of reflex and concern, grasping Yugi's arm before her head connected with the hard floor of the hallway.

Despite the fact that they were hidden away in Yugi's mind, he knew that her fall would be something painful.

His eyes widened in surprise as another brief image of the palace, he'd seen the first time, blazed through his mind before disappearing.

He then cursed in shock as Yugi slumped to the ground, limbs going limp, eyes fluttering closed, as the symbol of Horus returned to her forehead.

Her face began to pale considerably which sent a wave of alarm through him.

What was going on?

There was a soft howling murmur as he crouched near her, trying to rouse her back to wakefulness. But she was gone, her breathing deep and even, her mind locked away from his, rather loud, demands for her to rise.

He felt a small chill of cold air descend down his spine making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He recognized that feeling.

He knew it well.

Lifting his head, he was greeted with several wispy, shadowy entities. Having escaped the confines of the puzzle they were slowly encroaching upon Yugi and himself, casting shadows upon the girl's face as she slept.

Bracing himself, he cradled the girl in his arms, pressing her head firmly beneath his chin, tucking her away from the descending shadows, willing his power to brighten the hallway and drive the spirits back.

The eye of Horus, the familiar burning warmth, flashed brightly from his forehead.

* * *

"Pharaoh!"

The voice was distant, but loud enough to rouse her.

Yugi blinked a few times, coming back to a semi-wakefulness, her head pounding lightly, though she felt a sense of warmth cocooned around her.

Shifting her head ever so slightly, she realized, languidly, that she was wrapped in a blanket, her head resting on a downy pillow that smelled vaguely of cinnamon and some other spice she couldn't quite identify.

She felt herself slipping back to sleep, the low hum of birds and the wrappings about her, burying her in a soft, warm barrier of comfort.

But wait…?

She furrowed her brows and opened her eyes slowly, alarm spiking at the realization that she was not in her room.

Nor was she in that hallway with that—

"Pharaoh!"

Something loud, and rather solid landed atop Yugi and she let out a muffled yelp of surprise, being buried beneath blankets and a pillow being smacked against the back of her head.

"You were supposed to be up hours ago!" The female voice admonished with a soft giggle.

It sounded…

Familiar.

Yugi tensed and clamped her mouth shut as the pillow was removed from off the back of her head. Burrowing further into the blankets, a bright flare of panic lanced through her.

"Come on then!" The girl repeated, "Master Mahad wanted to see you! The thief king is supposed to be here by nightfall according to Isis! We can't just hide out—"

The girl tried to tug the blankets away but Yugi held on fiercely, knowing this was going to be a futile effort.

She had nowhere to run. She couldn't sneak out, since the girl already knew she was here…

Wherever here was.

The hands trying to pry the blankets stilled and drew back from her huddled form with lightning speed. Yugi heard the soft footfalls retreating away from the bed.

"Yugi?"

Her eyes widened as the girl hesitantly called out her name.

How did she know it?

"It has to be you."

And then the hands were back, wrenching the blanket completely off the startled girl who had been shocked into silence and immobility.

Yugi slowly uncurled form her position and hesitantly peeked open her eye slowly to peer at the girl.

Then her body went completely rigid, uncurling completely, her eyes widening fully as she stared at the person before her.

Clad in a white tunic dress, and adorned with a strange white hat, a girl with rich mahogany hair and bright brown eyes stared back at her, a look of wonder and excitement on her face.

But, what struck Yugi the most was just how similar she looked to—

"Dark Magician Girl."

The words came out before she could clamp her mouth shut.

But the girl perked at the name.

"Oh I like that!" She crooned bouncing lightly on her toes. "Is that my nickname? Because I'm Mahad's apprentice and he's the Dark Mag—"

The girl stilled instantly, her mouth snapping closed, eyes widening.

"I shouldn't have said that."

She leaned closer to the bed, eyes still wide, though not vacant, but assessing.

"Huh, that's so strange! You do look a lot like the Pharaoh. I wonder why?"

Yugi scrunched herself against the headboard, her eyes briefly scanning the room, noting the ornate draperies of red and orange, and the golden pottery and gilt work that scalloped across the ceiling.

"How did you get here then?" The girl queried. "I mean Isis did say to expect you at any time but I never thought you'd end up in the Pharaoh's chamber!"

"I—I don't really—" The Pharaoh's chamber?! "I don't know what's going on. I—I'm not sure—"

"You have a puzzle too?! Oh that will be wonderful! Master Mahad will love to study it, that is if you'll allow it."

Instantly, Yugi's hand wrapped protectively around her puzzle and she leaned away from the inquisitive girl, scanning the room and looking towards the door and then the window, wondering which would be better to run towards in case the girl tried to take her puzzle from her.

But hadn't Dark Magician Girl said that she wouldn't recognize her?

"Mana?"

Yugi tensed at the new voice, dread filling her belly at the realization that, wherever she'd been dumped, she was now going to be found out by two people.

* * *

The light had been enough.

For a moment at least.

But it was long enough for the spirit to manage to get the girl back into her soul room, a place that the spirits didn't seem capable of entering though they hovered at the entrance, their silent, gaze-less forms creating a barrier between her soul room and his.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but no amount of trying to rouse the girl was proving fruitful.

And that blasted symbol remained firmly planted on her forehead, much to his consternation and confusion. WHY it was there remained a mystery.

"Yugi? Are you in here?"

His eye widened and he groaned and swore lightly under his breath, shooting the sleeping girl a soft (though worried) glare.

"Splendid" he muttered, "Wonderful timing."

In the background he could hear the echoes of someone knocking as he concentrated on taking over Yugi's body.

The sound of knocking was louder this time as he settled into control of Yugi's body, sliding silently under the covers on the bed, burying himself up to his nose, only allowing his hair to peek through.

He evened out his breathing as the doorknob slowly turned.

"Hey Yug!"

It wasn't Sugoroku.

"Whadda ya doin' in bed so early? You promised to come with me to the gaming convention!"

Heavy footfalls echoed against the old wood flooring as Jou sauntered towards Yugi's bed.

Cringing lightly, the spirit of the puzzle schooled his features and sat up, hoping that Jou wouldn't notice the changes he'd made to his host's appearance…

Particularly the fact that 'Yugi' was now a male…

"Well come on then!" Jou admonished tugging the covers off of his friend. He smiled lightly down at the spirit, his brown eyes wide and unassuming.

The spirit was perplexed for a moment at how unaware one of Yugi's supposed friends could be.

Were they all really that dense?

"Are ya gonna stare at me like that all day? We gotta go if we're gonna beat the crowds. Come on."

Jou grasped Yugi's/The spirit's hand and hoisted them to their feet. The spirit stumbled lightly but easily caught his footing and straightened, sending Jou a hesitant and wary smile.

Jounouchi looked thoughtful for a moment, narrowing his gaze towards his supposed friend.

"Hey, Yug, did ya suddenly get taller?"

He arched a brow at Jou and resisted the urge to shake his head.

Out of all the differences, THAT was the one he noticed?

"Not that I'm aware of," He replied simply, softly, waiting to see what the boy's reaction would be to the deeper inflections and tones.

"Huh" was Jou's only reply as he turned towards the door leading down to the game shop. "Well never mind. Let's get going yeah?"

* * *

The girl, Mana (going by her reaction to the man calling the name), tensed and shot a frazzled glance towards Yugi before tossing the thick, woven blanket atop the girl, followed by several pillows that must have been scattered on the floor.

"Quiet" She hissed lowly before patting the blankets down.

'This is never going to work' Yugi thought dourly. 'not ever.'

"What are you doing in here?" The voice, a deep baritone, admonished lightly, "Did you not have a task to complete?"

"I was actually coming to find…you." The girl, Mana, seemed to hesitate, confusion lacing her words. "But…then I realized that you weren't here so I decided to, uh…"

"You're a rather bad liar Mana. And that is a rather pitiful way to hide someone. Come now."

There were soft footsteps, sliding almost silently across the floor.

Yugi willed her heart to stop beating so roughly against her ribs, the 'thump thump thump' noise echoing in her ears.

She took a deep, silent breath, and readied herself for the inevitable.

Though she wouldn't just sit here and let it happen.

"Now, who might be lurking beneath these blankets." The low voice muttered, gently patting near Yugi's shoulder.

'One'

She felt the fingers of the hand above her wrap around the edge of the blanket.

"Surely this is not the Pharaoh, is it Mana?"

'Two'

The blankets were wrenched, once again, off of Yugi (though much more gently this time). The material blurred in a whir of color that cascaded through the air, a tumult of blues and golds and brilliant crimson reds.

'Three'

Yugi spared a fleeting glance at the man who had pulled the blankets from her before darting from the bed, nearly losing her balance in a tangle of sheets and pillows. Through some miracle, though, she managed to remain upright and bolted from the room.

"Wait, Yugi!" Mana's voice reverberated behind her, but Yugi would not stop. She would not wait.

She didn't know these people or where she was or what was going on.

This was absurd for a dream.

Whipping through the doorway, Yugi skidded into the long hall, noting, briefly, the smooth sandstone walls, and the large murals and tapestries that adorned said walls.

She maneuvered past several people dressed in white and soft blue shifts, bands of gold adorning their arms, thick eyeliner making their eyes appear larger.

'Ignore it, Yugi' she chanted silently, deciding that she was, indeed, going crazy.

She spotted a set of stairs, trying to block out the cries of the girl behind her, calling out for her to stop and return…

That they weren't going to hurt her.

To her, though, this dream was even more bizarre than the last one. FAR too vivid and tangible and she wasn't going to risk anything.

She wasn't sure what to think or believe anymore.

Spirits in puzzles, transportation to a new land with people who knew who she was but whom she had NEVER seen before.

But, at least she hadn't seen any duel monst—

Her musings were immediately cut off as she collided with something painfully solid.

Definitely another person…

Both of them went sprawling toppling in a tangle of limbs, and down the flight of stairs that Yugi hadn't realized was there. She was aware of her elbow connecting, rather painfully, with the hard, firm edges of the steps and she landed atop the unfortunate person she'd collided with, both of them emitting disgruntled groans of displeasure after their descent.

Something sharp and metallic swiped against Yugi's cheek, leaving a dull stinging pain as she tried to roll away from whoever lay beneath her.

"You!"

Fingers tensed around her arms, hard in a vice-like grip and Yugi lifted her head in dread at the familiar voice.

She was wrenched off of the man, her arms pulled behind her back as the man carefully rose to stand in from of her, his white tunic standing starkly against his tanned skin, golden arm bands and crown glittering in the sunlight.

He narrowed his crimson gaze at the girl, his unruly hair waving slightly in the warm breeze.

"Bow," someone hissed in her ear, forcing Yugi to her knees, pressing her head forward until her gaze was averted to the floor. The pressure on her neck was hard, unforgiving, the calloused hand pinning her joints in a specific, rigid manner.

"I don't make it a habit of getting angry unduly." The man, who looked so similar to her remarked, his soft footfalls coming closer to her person. "But that's twice now that you've managed to get past my defenses. I would like to know why."

Yugi kept her mouth shut, her eyes trained on the simple, sandaled feet that had maneuvered into her line of sight.

She didn't know what to say to him.

"Leave us."

"But, my lord—"

"I said leave us. He will be no danger to me. I can assure you."

The man crouched down, his knees coming into view. A hand slipped beneath her chin, lifting her head lightly so that their gazes were meeting one another.

Despite his soft speech, there was a deep suspicion swirling in the man's fiery gaze. He was frowning at her, clearly puzzled.

"I am in no danger," he remarked again, sending a firm look to the person who held Yugi bound, "Especially from one who bears a striking resemblance to the pharaoh and holds a millennium puzzle in their possession."

What…?

"Wait!"

The girl, Mana's voice reverberated through the hall and Yugi watched the man before her tense.

And then he sighed.

"Don't tell me you used a freezing spell Mana," The man admonished somewhat heatedly, "This isn't the time for-"

"You have to let her go!"

Mana's demand was firm, almost severe and Yugi pictured a flustered look on her face as she heard the rapid footfalls of the girl marching towards them.

Yugi tried to pull herself from the guards' hold but found that, even if they were frozen, their grip was still very firm.

Uncomfortably so.

"Mana," The pharaoh (pharaoh!) admonished, "You cannot tell me how to entreat with the prisoner. You do know that right?"

"I—well yes, but you have to understand that she's just—she's not—"

"She?!"

"Yugi isn't a danger, my Pharaoh." It was a man's voice this time, "According to Isis she is here to help us."

"Mahad, you were there. You saw what she was capable of." He shot a glare at Yugi, less severe and more contemplative. "It wouldn't be wise to let her go running about. I don't even know how she got in here of if she's working with the thief king."

"I can assure you I'm not working for any thief king" Yugi muttered, her joints starting to ache, as she stained against the grips of her captors. "I don't even know where I am or if this is even real or some twisted dream I keep seeming to find myself in."

"Quiet" The Pharaoh hissed at her, "I don't trust you, nor will I listen to your pleadings."

Her pleadings?

"I wasn't pl—"

"Enough!" The man stood, stepped back from Yugi and glared down at the girl. "You are not permitted to talk to me in such a manner. Whether you be a demon sent from the gods to mock me or you're working for the thief king. I will not permit it any longer."

"But my Pharaoh, she has a puzzle. Do you not see that?"

It was Mana again, and Yugi was struck by the ferocity in the girl's voice as she defended Yugi. And Yugi wanted to know why. They didn't know each other, so why would this girl risk reprimand by speaking to this supposed Pharaoh like that?

"And that is precisely why he should not trust her, Mana," still another voice hissed, "No one should know of the items' powers, nor should they be able to replicate them. Yet here this creature claims possession of such knowledge and power. She's clearly a danger, whether she's working for the enemy or not."

"What?" Yugi twisted her shoulders, feeling the scraping of fingers against her flesh as she pulled against the restraining hold of the frozen guards. "That's ridiculous. Just let me go! I haven't done anything to warrant this. I just—I don't even know how I got here!"

"She speaks the truth my Pharaoh," it was a new woman's voice, "And you would do wise to listen. We haven't much time before the Thief king arrives. We need Yugi's assistance if we are to defend out people."

What?

Defend their people?

What were they talking about?

And how did they know her name?!

"Isis are you certain? Your visions have been wrong before."

A second pair of sandaled feet appeared in Yugi's line of sight, much smaller than the first. Long white robes swirled about these sandaled feet as the person too a step forward and crouched down.

"Yes" the woman, Isis, remarked.

She turned her intense gaze upon Yugi, dark hair framing her face, large eyes, enchantingly curious and intense, though bearing no malice.

She smiled at the girl.

"Mana, you need to release the guards,"

"I have to advise against this," the other male voice retorted lowly, "We've been fooled before and from what the Pharaoh said, this girl" she sneered the word, "has some dangerous power that we must eradicate lest it fall into the wrong hands."

Yugi didn't like the tone of the man's voice.

"Master Seto!"

Neither did Isis apparently.

Yugi's heart was hammering as panic began to set in. It all felt much too real for comfort.

"Relax Isis," Seto remarked dismissively, "If this character is pure in heart, then she has nothing to fear."

Yugi lifted her head towards the man, feeling the trickle of sweat near her brow running down the side of her face by her ear.

Yugi blanched as she stared up into the face of this Master Seto. She noted the intense blue eyes and the pinched frown that seemed forever plastered in place.

"Seto Kaiba?"

The man frowned at her, eyes narrowing further and Yugi knew instantly that he did not understand what she was saying.

But the resemblance was uncanny.

"Enough of this sorcery," Seto muttered, stepping forward, "We shall see what demon holds you bound, girl."

Seto raised a golden rod towards the girl, the staff of which held a familiar image of the eye of Horus, tipped with wings.

"Wait, Master Seto, don't!"

That was Mana's voice.

But she went unheard and unacknowledged.

"Now demon, let us see what you look like!"

The eye of Horus, upon the rod, began to glow as Yugi strained against the grips of the frozen guards.

A heaviness began to saturate the air, the crackling of static snapping near Yugi's ears. A dark shadow suddenly expelled itself from the top of the rod and made its way towards the kneeling girl, a whirring noise following in its wake.

What was that?!

Yugi felt a warmth on her forehead as she tried to pull back in a hope to maneuver away from the oncoming shadow.

The warmth against her brow intensified and the a brilliant light shot out before the young girl, making her squint at its brilliance.

This was feeling all too familiar.

"What is that?!" Seto remarked taking a step back, "How is that possible?!"

* * *

The spirit blinked a few times at the flash of a face that zipped through his mind's eye.

Startled blue eyes.

What…?

"Hey Yug, ya gonna glare a hole through them cards or what?"

He blinked a few times, schooling his features and sent a smile towards Jounouchi.

He'd have to sift through that thought later, once he was alone and could rouse Yugi from whatever sleep she'd been sent into.

Best to play the part for now.

"No, I was just studying the design of this particular monster card" the spirit remarked, off-handedly, "Might do well in grandpa's shop. It's a very attractive piece."

He gently ran a finger over the edges of the card, memorizing the image of the creature, the attack points and the different ways in which he could utilize this card.

He'd scanned Yugi's memories for information on this dueling game and found himself somewhat intrigued by its workings and by the familiarity the game presented.

And Yugi was quite good it seemed.

Dueling her grandfather, she'd developed quite a repertoire of moves and tactics, understanding the seamless beauty of combining magic and trap cards to create a symphony of moves that seemed to make her quite adept at managing against her opponents.

And sifting through her memories of the game sparked in him a desire to attempt his own hand at play. He confessed to being quite enamored with games, betting, gambling of that sort. It was one of the few things he recognized about his personality before he was trapped in the puzzle. Rifling through Yugi's memories prodded him to analyze his own maneuvers, question what might work in different situations of play.

It almost felt natural to think these things about this game even as he also felt an anxiety about the cards. There was something dark about them…

He just couldn't place WHY he felt that way.

"So are ya gonna buy it then?" Jounouchi asked peering down at the card, "I mean it's gotta be one of the better cards out there right?"

He assessed his (Yugi's he amended swiftly) memories searching for the duel monster cards that he knew of…

"While it's a good card," He mused, "It's not quite what I'm looking for. Grandpa might enjoy it in the shop but it may not end up in the deck."

He ran his hands over the cards on display at the booth carefully, his eyes scanning their names, and assessing their worth should he compile his own deck or modify the one the Yugi was building.

His hand hesitated over a particular card and he tilted his head in confusion at the emotion he felt towards the card.

Dark Magician.

Where had he heard that name before?

"Ah the Dark Magician," the sale's clerk remarked cheerfully as he tapped his finger on the glass encasing, what the spirit suspected, was the more rare and powerful card. "It's quite a powerful ally to have in your deck! Does it catch your interest?"

The man was overly cheerful and the spirit suspected that a hefty price was attached to that card.

"I don't see why he'd be interested in that card," Another voice chimed in, "A rather pathetic choice really."

The man at the counter blanched slighty at the voice, his round face, paling from its normally rosy color, beady eyes bulging as he cast a glance towards the commenter.

The spirit, too, turned towards the owner of the voice and he started in shock at the face before him.

Hadn't he seen-?

Narrowed blue eyes and tousled brown hair adorned the pinched and scowling face of the man who stood proudly before the spirit.

The image of the surprised man, dressed in rather fine clothes flashed before his eyes again and the spirit took a small step back, a wave of déjà vu sweeping over him.

He knew that face.

Didn't he?

Or…did Yugi know that face?

The man, having realized that he was being stared at scowled down at the spirit.

"Do you have a problem Mutou?" He remarked lowly. "I don't expect your pathetic little shop to have the quality cards I have access to, but even someone like you should realize that this card isn't as valuable as the man makes it out to be."

The spirit instantly bristled at the slight thrown towards Yugi's grandfather, someone he knew Yugi cared deeply for.

And if Yugi cared for him, then he would too.

"My grandfather's shop has no pathetic cards," he retorted lowly, "And all the money in the world doesn't compare to the true passion and heart that goes into playing."

Or at least, that's what he'd discovered so far. There seemed to be a certain level of trust that one placed in their cards, and Yugi relied on that much more than she did in their power and attack abilities.

Even he could see the logic in that.

The man scoffed at his retort, his already pinched face contorting into a deeper frown. "Heart? Ha. The only real thing that matters is power in this game. And believe me, when you have money to spare you can afford to create a deck that is unstoppable. I should know."

The frown turned into a sneer and the spirit was instantly repulsed by the image before him.

No humility.

"Oh yeah? Why don't ya put yer money where yer smart mouth is then, eh Kaiba?" Jou's rebuttal was swift, and none too tactful, but the spirit smiled all the same as the blonde boy came to stand near him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "I bet ya that Yugi could duel circles around you."

'Kaiba' The spirit had heard that name before. It resided in one of Yugi's memories. 'Seto Kaiba. That was it.'

Classmate. Rich. Snobbish.

Again the man, Kaiba, scoffed. "I highly doubt that. And besides, you don't have anything that I want or need. Dueling you would be a waste of my time."

"Ah Sugoroku!" The sales clerk crooned nervously, tearing through the tense atmosphere that was clouding the front of his display. "Come at last to part with that special card of yours? I can give you a very special deal you know!"

Yugi's grandfather laughed lightly, coming to stand near the tense spirit.

'If anyone could figure out the ruse, it would be him,' he thought lowly, wondering just what Sugoroku's reaction would be.

"Indeed not!" Sugoroku remarked lightly, "You always say that and I always refuse."

The clerk chuckled lightly in reply, ignoring both Jounouchi and 'Yugi' and turned instead to Kaiba "Now if you're looking for a truly rare card, master Sugoroku here has a doozy! Blue eyes white dragon, wasn't it?"

At that, Seto Kaiba stiffened, head tilting to the side as he gave a sidelong glance towards Yugi's grandfather.

"Is this true?" He muttered lowly, eyes, flashing almost dangerously.

Sugoroku laughed again, clapping a light hand against the spirit's back.

"Why yes, I do actually." He remarked lightly, "Not something I go around showing often but it's a prized part of my collection."

"I take it back then" He flashed a sneer towards, whom Kaiba thought was Yugi. "It seems you do have something I want Mutou. Shall we have that duel?"

"I don't think so," He remarked lowly, casting a fleeting gaze towards Kaiba's contemptuous face. "You've nothing I want or need. And I'll not risk my grandfather's prized card in a petty game to you."

"Oh but I beg to differ," Kaiba retorted, pulling out a check book, "Just name your price. I'm sure it will be worth your while then."

The spirit shook his head dismissively, catching Sugoroku's intense glare his way.

He knew.

That look said it all.

"Money isn't the issue" the spirit remarked tersely, waiting to see how Yugi's grandfather would react. Would he trust him?

"It is not my card to bargain with."

"But I trust that my grandchild would be able to defend my treasure in a duel."

Sugoroku's voice was low, eyes locked on the spirit, assessing him.

Judging him.

Waiting to see what he would do.

Waiting to see if he was capable to protecting something so meaningful to Yugi.

Seto Kaiba smirked at Sugoroku's agreement to the duel, his blue eyes glittering with contempt and confidence.

'So be it' frowning towards Kaiba, his insides warring between a sort of delighted glee at teaching the upstart man a lesson, and a resigned anxiety at what Sugoroku might do to him when this was all over.

* * *

Everyone had gone silent and Yugi's mouth fell open in shock at the visage before her.

Again?

Truly?

"What is that thing?" It was Mana who posited the question.

"Kuriboh?"

Once again the little duel monster had appeared. This time though his eyes were narrowed dangerously as he hovered in front of Yugi, emitting low grunts of discontent towards Seto.

"How is this possible?" Seto muttered, "She does not bear royal lineage nor is she a wielder of a true millennium item. And no diadankh rests on her arm. How?"

In response to Seto's retort, the Kuriboh seemed to take offense, charging towards the man angrily, barreling into his chest and knocking the man backwards, off his feet.

Yugi's eyes widened as the Kuriboh then turned about for another go towards Seto, emitting a small growl of annoying as he pummeled the man in the stomach a second time, making him gasp for air.

"I release thee." Mana's voice suddenly cut through the silence, and at once the men who had held her bound began to move.

Yugi didn't wait to answer Seto's question. Nor did she wait for the guards to come to her senses.

"Mana!"

She wanted as far away from here as possible.

Wrenching her arms from the holds of the guards, Yugi stumbled to her feet, a wave of dizziness marring her vision momentarily.

It was the same feeling she'd gotten after Kuriboh had come for the first time in the desert.

"Stop!"

In response to her panic, it seemed, the Kuriboh barreled in front of the girl, knocking down the guards that attempted to lunge toward her. Yugi managed to sidestep another few guards as she made her way towards a large archway, knowing that her head start would only take her so far. The people chasing her had vastly longer legs…

If she could just make it through the door and down the steps, perhaps she could find a place to hide.

But her puzzle slammed against her chest as she came a sudden halt, eyes widening as she gaped through the doorway at the scene before her. Kuriboh hovered near her shoulder, unwilling to move unless she did.

But Yugi couldn't move. She was rendered immobile by the vast display before her.

A long pavilion stretched before her, marked by large pillars that stood as sentinels on either side.

Street upon street of sandstone homes, some decorated with white and blue paint, others laid bare with straw thatching for roofs.

The roads intersected, criss crossed and broke up the sheer enormity of the village before her.

But it wasn't the city that lay at her feet that startled the young girl.

No, it was the legions of hooded and cloaked warriors standing at the gate of pavilion, the dark wisps of smoke rising behind them, smoldering throughout the city. Clad in the darkest of fabric, all Yugi could see were their eyes.

Red, glowing eyes.

THAT certainly didn't bode well.

"Stop! YOU!" It was the pharaoh's voice that echoed behind her.

Kuriboh came to hover about her shoulder, crooning in her ear as Yugi shot a glance behind her.

She was well and truly trapped.

So, who to trust more?

"Dark Magician!"

She felt the crackling of power behind her and instantly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

'Don't let him attack me' she muttered silently, unwilling to turn her back on the slowly advancing figures marching down the pavilion. 'Just don't let him attack me.'

Ultimately, it wasn't the Pharaoh nor his men that attacked.

Instead it was the black clad creatures that launched the first blow a few of them casting their rods forward, aiming towards Yugi.

A low rumble reverberated through the ground, as pulses of energy erupted from the staffs the creatures bore, black balls of crackling lightening, that sizzled as they sailed through the air.

Kuriboh leapt in front of Yugi before the blast could hit her head on, but Yugi was knocked back by the blow, feeling the singing pain of the blast against her forearm where she'd covered her face even as she felt a powerful squeezing pain in her chest.

She let out a low gasp of pain.

"Yugi!"

That was Mana's voice, panicked and shocked from behind her.

"Get her!"

"Get back!"

Both the Pharaoh and the woman, Isis called out simultaneously.

Yugi rolled to her side and managed to get to her knees before another blast careened towards her.

The Kuriboh was not so quick to defend her completely this time. Instead the blast barely nicked the Kuriboh before knocking into the girls shoulder, sending her backwards and knocking the wind clean from her, as the puzzle dug painfully into her chest.

But it sparked an idea…

Defense.

They needed defense.

"I call upon the great divine wind!" She gasped out the command softly, breathlessly, lifting her head from the ground wearily, unsure if the ploy would even work.

But work it did. A warmth wrapped around her, she felt the blazing pain on her forehead before a loud whirring noise reverberated around her, large gusts of wind beginning to swirl and whistle, blasting towards the sentry of dark-clad figures, kicking up dust, making it difficult to see or hear above the noise.

"Dark magic attack!"

Yugi hoisted herself onto her elbows straining against the wind and the pulse of power as the purple clad Dark Magician had come to the front line, hovering in front of Yugi, streams of dark energy escaping his staff, being propelled by the forceful pull of the wind, towards the dark figures.

Several were knocked from their feet, their forms crumpling at the power of the blast.

The others, who had escaped the attack, however, seemed unfazed.

Then Yugi heard it. The high, cackling laughter that was beginning to grow in volume.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be here until nightfall!" Seto's voice was harsh, directed towards Isis, as he came nearer to the front line, standing nearest the Dark Magician.

"We must pull out the defenses!" Isis ignored his admonishment, sending a glare towards an older man whose eye had been replaced by a golden orb of Horus. "We have to force them back! Out of the city before he comes!"

He?

"Again!" The Pharaoh's command to his duel monster reverberated above the howl of the wind and the sting of the sand as he crouched near Yugi's side, his puzzle glowing, a scowl planted firmly on his lips.

"On your feet," he remarked lowly, though not harshly, in her ear, his rough hand wrapping around her upper arm, gently hoisting Yugi upwards.

The girl stumbled lightly, but remained standing, the Pharaoh never releasing his grip on her person as another blast erupted from the Dark Magician's staff.

"You clearly have power," The Pharaoh muttered, "Much more than many of my council." He spared a glance towards Yugi's puzzle. "And while I do not know you or what your purpose here is, if you claim no harm to this land, then aid us now. On my mark call out a defense. Will you do that?"

He glanced down at the wide-eyes girl, eyes unreadable as he watched her carefully, waiting for an answer.

Yugi nodded once, noting the way Kuriboh came to hover near her side once more.

The Pharaoh gave his own nod, sparing a brief, curious glance towards the Kuriboh, before turning his intense gaze back towards the rabble before them.

"The others will create a barrier so that we can get closer," He muttered, lowering his head level with hers. "We must go to the forefront. Stay close."

He released the grip on her upper arm and, instead, grabbed her hand, tugging her lightly forward, crouching as he went.

They wound behind Mana and Seto who were calling out commands, summoning smaller monsters to the forefront to launch attacks upon the guard who were still advancing and still firing large, powerful blasts of power towards the Pharaoh's council.

And all the while, the laughter was growing louder, more hysterical in nature.

Something told Yugi that this was a very bad thing.

"Here," he whispered, crouching near one of the larger, pillars that stood at the bottom of the stairs, much closer to the slowly advancing guard that the others.

Much, much closer.

"On my mark we make our stand."

Yugi nodded silently, wondering, in the back of her mind why she was following this man's command.

Honestly, she still wondered how she ended up here.

But she swallowed back her nerves and her confusion and braced herself, waiting, watching.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Now!" He bellowed, tugging her forward once again. Yugi stumbled slightly, her much shorter legs creating a bit of a hazard for her as she tried to keep up with his much longer strides.

"Now! Ready on my mark!"

They were at the forefront, standing before the army of hooded and cloaked soldiers, who were preparing to launch another attack.

Kuriboh was ever present near her side.

"Do it now!"

Yugi wracked her brain for a defense. Any defense.

Well…it had worked once before.

"Mirror force!"

She was surprised when the Pharaoh's voice rang with the same command as her.

And then a strange thing happened.

Their puzzle began to glow brightly, hotly against Yugi's chest. She felt the familiar burn against her forehead and a new shocking tingle that ran up her arm.

The same arm that was attached to the hand that was being held firmly in the Pharaoh's grip.

How odd…

The combined mirror force defense, however, proved effective in blocking the sentinels' attack, sending a spray of dark energy raining down upon the cloaked figures.

And still they seemed unfazed.

And Yugi understood why as the cackling laughter grew in volume, followed by a harsh, raspy command.

"Diabound! Attack!"

Neither Yugi nor the Pharaoh had a chance to defend themselves as the large, white snake beast darted forward, descending rapidly from the sky, breaking the barrier of the mirror force and sending a powerful blast towards the girl and the supposed king of Egypt.

* * *

"Welcome, to my virtual stadium" Kaiba's voice was haughty, flippant as he pressed the button that lifted both himself and the spirit to their respective positions opposite one another.

"I think you'll find that the game extends to a new level of reality here." He smirked at 'Yugi' "You've never dueled like this before."

The spirit remained silent as he shuffled Yugi's deck, the one that her grandfather had given him to use.

The one that she'd spent time constructing with Sugoroku's help.

'I put my heart and soul into these cards. And so did my granddaughter' he remarked lowly, evenly as he handed the deck to the spirit.

His glare said what his words did not however and all the spirit could do was nod in understanding.

He had to prove that he was not a danger to Yugi Mutou.

Something, even he wasn't certain of, yet.


	5. Parallels

**A/N: Hello! A rather long-ish chapter for you. Not as long as the other chapter, but I've broken this part up into two sections to cut down on the sheer enormity of it...so you're getting half of this whole scene.  
**

**As always, thanks for all the support with this story. I hope it's making sense and that it's entertaining.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

The spirt of the puzzle lurched forward suddenly, the grip on his cards loosening, nearly fall to the floor of the podium he stood on.

A nearly blinding pain pierced his senses, making him gasp and squeeze his eyes shut in confusion.

An image flashed before him.

_Blinding light, the deafening echo of power cascading around him. The shouts of others around him, muffled and distorted by the waterfall of energy that surrounded him._

_There was a weight on his chest, something pressing painfully into his flesh…_

And then the image was gone and with it the skin-crawling pain.

'What was that?' He contemplated confusedly, almost wishing for the pain to return, if he could but glimpse the image again, decipher it.

He caught Sugoroku's worried, confused expression, the frown deep on his lips as he watched the spirit, masquerading as his grandchild, nearly double over from the experience.

The spirit was no foo, though. He could see the wheel churning in the man's mind and he watched the frown deepen as suspicion grew. He knew that the grandfather was wondering if perhaps the spirit was taking advantage of the his power over Yugi's person. Perhaps he was manipulating her, subduing her.

Killing her.

And though this was not the case (as he would never hurt the one who had freed him from the confines of the puzzle), the spirit had no answers for what HAD happened. He'd never felt something like that before.

"Come now, is the strain too much for you?"

Seto Kaiba was preening, a smirk firmly fixed on his face, his hawkish eyes taking in the scene before him, and the spirit's sudden display of weakness. With arms folded tightly together, his sapphire eyes gleamed with an unabashed haughtiness as he supposed that 'Yugi' was cowering before his powerful display of prowess for the game.

He smirked at the spirit, waiting for the reaction and, he suspected, waiting for Yugi for forfeit the duel.

Two Blue Eyes stood before him and they certainly were a grand display of power indeed, the spirit had to concede. He knew enough about the monster card from Yugi's dueling history, to garner that much information.

And yet, something else seemed to niggle at him about those Blue eyes, and even about Seto Kaiba. Something familiar about this moment.

It set him somewhat ill at ease.

But…

The spirit shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, though they continued to drift back towards the true host of this vessel and those images he'd seen.

Nothing was making sense any more. Too many questions were swirling in his mind, growing ever larger with each moment and each new experience he found himself subjected to.

Had Yugi done that?

"Come one Mutou, I don't have all day."

* * *

"PHARAOH!"

Yugi's ears were ringing, the noises around her blended together into a muted, haze of disjointed sound as her heart pounded loudly above all other noise.

It smarted. Boy did it smart.

Yugi sucked in a shaky breath, unwilling to open her eyes just yet and trying in vain to refrain from inhaling to billows of dust she could feel swirling about her head, clogging her nostrils, making it hard to breathe as it stuck to her skin, coating her face and neck.

She felt dizzy. And, going by the dull throbbing in the back of her head, she suspected the reason why.

Yugi tried to move, to shift, opening her eyes to the blinding light of the azure sky and the golden sun above her as the warm, hard steps of the long entrance dug painfully into her spine as the heavy weight on her chest continued to make breathing difficult.

She realized that he weight on her chest, was in fact, the Pharaoh. Long tufts of unruly hair splayed across her arms and wisped across her neck. Tanned arms were haphazardly draped across her stomach and the man's broad chest forced her puzzle to press, quite painfully, into Yugi's sternum.

But the man was unconscious, the girl realized morosely as she struggled to maneuver.

And this was not a good time to be unconscious.

Slowly her hearing was returning to normal and Yugi could decipher the panicked commands of the people around her. The heavy scent of burning debris, and the powerful, crackling of power that surrounded her made Yugi wince as she struggled to get up, pushing the limp creature atop her off, sending a small apology to the unconscious man at what would be a rough connection with the hard ground..

He landed with a soft thud next to her as Yugi sucked in a much needed breath, arching her back to and trying to sit up.

Her hearing was clearing, coming more crisply and making Yugi's heart stutter uncomfortably.

The guttural snarls creatures she could not see or identify, the commands of the Pharaoh's people behind her, the crackling heat of power that sparked overhead, kissing the brilliant blue sky with its fury.

All of it set Yugi ill at ease.

"Come on," She muttered lowly, rolling to her side and slowly rising to a sitting position, as she reached towards the sleeping man before her.

She noted the singed material of his tunic and the large burn that rand the length of his forearm as he seemed to have taken the brunt of the blast.

A twinge of guilt lanced Yugi's conscience but she shook it off for the moment and narrowed her amethyst gaze down upon the unmoving Pharaoh.

She'd feel guilt later, after all this was over.

If they lived that long, that is.

"You can't just lay about now." She continued, trying to rouse him, as another blast echoed overhead.

Her head ached fiercely in response to the near-deafening noise.

Yugi caught the looks of the tall priest man as he tried to maneuver towards Yugi and the Pharaoh, long mahogany hair tousled, slaying across his shoulders, and eyes gleaming with a fury and determination, though he was hindered by the onslaught of attacks aimed towards him.

Another blast overhead made Yugi tuck her head down, throwing her arms across the unconscious partner at her side to protect him.

"You have to get up!" She hissed again towards her near doppelganger, shaking the Pharaoh's shoulder once more as panic welled in her chest.

A low groan rumbled in the man's throat and Yugi spied the fluttering of fingers at his side.

"KRRI!"

The round, tuft of fluffy monster let out a low, grumbling growl before bouncing on the pharaoh's stomach, eliciting a low groan of discontent from the man as he blinked several times, coming back to wakefulness.

"Wh—wha-?"

Deep, throaty laughter pierced through the chaotic fray of noise.

"So there are two of you calling out attacks, eh? Quite a surprise I assure you. Though, not one that works against my plans!"

Yugi peered back towards the ensuing battle, and the large snake beast that moved ever closer to the palace steps.

The man that stood upon the beast continued to laugh, his manic gaze fixed on Yugi and the Pharaoh, eyes widened in a twisted glee as his pale hair and red coat whipped around his frame.

"Yes, one of you will give me the puzzle. I guarantee it" He remarked almost cheerfully, hands rubbing together in anticipating.

"NOW! Diabound, let's finish this shall we?"

More laughter reverberated through the sky and Yugi drew her gaze back to the struggling pharaoh and then again towards the azure expanse above her head. The large, white snake beast seemed to hover above the dusty ground, closer than ever, its long body slithering through the air silently, though menacingly as its other body, a large muscled impish creature, with wide, brilliant white wings, raised itself proudly, imposingly against the brilliant azure skyline, thin eyes narrowed upon them.

Yugi's eyes widened, as she got a detailed look at the powerful beast drawing closer, soaring over the hooded figures on the ground making a beeline towards them.

Two bodies melded into one, monstrous creature.

She'd never seen anything like it before, not even in duel monsters.

It was preparing to launch another attack upon them.

Red eyes were gleaming, pitted on either side of the long, narrowed nose of the snake half of this Diabound, that flared as it descended rapidly, angling ever closer to the young girl and the Pharaoh.

And there atop the rearing, pushing creature was the figure clad in a rich crimson coat laughing manically, eyes glinting as the sun struck his face.

Yugi squinted briefly, not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Could it really be?

No…

"Bakura?"

"Diabound attack! Helical shockwave!"

Even as he called the attack, Yugi could see the way the man's face contorted into a look of surprise and pleasure.

That was his name.

She'd said it.

The thief smirked at her, eyes glinting dangerously at her and she could see the thoughts turning in his head as he watched her carefully, even as the beast he stood upon opened its long, snakelike mouth and emitted a blast of power.

The earth began to rumble, a deep, aching rumble that shook the foundation of the building above Yugi and the others. She heard the cracking of stone, the rattling of debris and the ruffling of dust into the air.

A brilliant gold light lit up the sky, casting a bright glow around the Diabound and the white-haired man standing upon the beast's shoulder.

"Get down!"

A strong arm pulled Yugi down, a tanned shoulder shielding the girl from the oncoming blast from the Diabound's attack.

"MAHAD!" The Pharaoh bellowed, pulling his head down so that his and Yugi's foreheads met.

Yugi felt their puzzles clink together and a shockwave rippled through her.

"KRRII!"

Another cry from Kuriboh as the blast descended upon them.

Something blocked the majority of the blow, shooting it back towards the diabound.

But enough of the attack managed to strike Kuriboh's unimposing frame, sending the creature reeling backwards, slamming against the wall.

Yugi let out a gasp of pain as her chest began to ache with a pulsing agony. She screwed her eyes shut, feeling the burning heat of the blast as it cascaded about the pharaoh and herself as another assault was launched upon them, the Diabound attacking with swift retribution.

A pitiful call from the Kuriboh reverberated in her ears and the pulsing pain continued, winding down her shoulder and into her fingers and torso.

He was hurt. The little duel monster was hurting.

And she could feel it.

She had to stop this.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't right.

She had to do something.

"No, you can't do that. You'll kill yourself that way. Just—just hold on. Your creature will be alright. Don't try and absorb that blow," The man murmured in her ear, "Concentrate your attention onto the puzzle. Draw from it and not your own energies so we can form a counter attack. You have to concentrate."

He was admonishing her for something she wasn't even sure she was doing.

Yet, Yugi grunted softly and curled in on herself, doing as he bid and concentrated on the puzzle about her neck, feeling the familiar tug of weight against the muscles about her, the warmth of the cord…

"Keep concentrating," He ground out softly, focus on the power in the puzzle, let it draw you in and help us to defend against the thief king."

They needed to defend…

A shuddering pulse of trepidation wormed its way through her veins making Yugi feel cold with dread.

She finally abandoned the notion that this was all a dream.

No, indeed it was real. However she'd managed to get here, it was all real…

And now, they needed to defend…

But could she? Was she even capable of it? She was just…just Yugi.

"Don't let fear guide you," the man muttered softly, "Just concentrate. YOU can do this. If you were meant to be here as Isis says, then draw on that. Draw on the power of the puzzle you bear. JUST concentrate."

There was a crackle of power as a large, warm calloused hand encased her smaller one.

"Concentrate."

"Diabound! Again!"

"My Pharaoh!"

* * *

'My Pharaoh!'

The spirit of the puzzle blinked again as the cry echoed through his mind, drawing him once more from duel before him.

He frowned thoughtfully.

Something was wrong.

He could feel it.

'Yugi'

"Are you just going to sit there and waste my time now?" Kaiba laughed lowly. "Or would you rather just give up now and hand over the other blue eyes?"

The spirit shook his head.

He had to focus.

And he had to defend himself.

But against two Blue eyes white dragon cards, well…

It did seem pretty hopeless for the moment. There was nothing in all of the game that could truly contend against two blue eyes. What was he to do with only one?

"You can't give up now, Yug," Joey admonished, "Yer the best dueslist I've ever seen and if anyone can be Kaiba down a few pegs, well…"

Yes. Yugi could be Kaiba. The spirit knew that.

But was it really the most important thing to him right now? There was that distinct weight in the back of his mind, that settled like a heavy pressure, waiting to be prodded. Something niggled at him, whispering in the back of his mind. Ghosts of images, blurred faces. It was all there, begging to be explored.

And part of him truly wanted to retreat back to the puzzle, to check on his charge, to make sure that nothing had happened.

Again.

But would she forgive him if he gave up this match?

He shook his head and drew another card, eyes narrowing marginally as he studied the picture upon the thin object in his hands.

Nothing he held currently could help him, just random pieces of a some form, or another with no ability to really defend him. They were curious cards though and he idly searched through the knowledge he shared with Yugi about them, wondering if perhaps they might be of use.

Not now, though.

Right now he needed something immediate to dissuade Kaiba's advances towards victory.

He peered down at his hand and his mouth quirked up briefly as he rubbed a thumb carefully across the card he'd drawn. It wasn't something overly powerful.

But it could work.

'This might stall for time' he mused. 'Just long enough to get what I need.'

"Swords of Revealing light!"

* * *

"Swords of revealing light."

The words tumbled from her mouth as soon as they popped into her head.

Though, where they had come from remained a mystery. This wasn't a game, and she couldn't just summon something like that could she?

And yet, come they had.

And with them, a fiery burn against her forehead that made the Pharaoh draw back from her, eyes going wide as he watched her even as a tingling sensation wormed its way throughout her person.

She felt the weight of the pharaohs' hold tingle against her shoulders and her head buzzed lightly with an energy that charged the air around them.

But she knew that her command would not stop the current attack launched at them.

"Dark Magician! Counter with with your Dark Magic attack!"

So too, did the pharaoh, it seemed.

And though, Yugi was certain that duel monster was standing at her back (for she could feel the pulsation of power behind her), she didn't know if he would be completely effective.

She was right.

The Dark Magician had been too slow to counter the attack, and the roar of the power blast sent their way was deafening.

Then there was pain, a sharp, burning pain that snaked its way across Yugi's shoulders, washing over both herself and the ruler pharaoh who crouched near her side.

Yugi knew, though, that it could have been worse.

Much worse.

And as the burning heat died down, Yugi lifted her head, briefly catching the Pharaoh's narrowed gaze (for he watched her carefully, questioningly) before turning to peer behind her.

Her swords stood like sentinels in front of the Diabound, snake creature, blocking out the sounds of the beast, halting nearly all movement.

It was a stalling tactic. Much like Mirror Force or Divine Wind had been. But, then again, Yugi was hesitant to launch a full attack on anyone.

But…

"The swords will only hold him for so long," The Pharaoh remarked, resting a hand on Yugi's shoulder, to catch her attention.

He has spoken aloud what she already surmised.

The young girl turned to see the man extending a hand to her, in order to assist her up.

"We have to summon a monster strong enough to strike the beast back." He declared lowly, as he steadied Yugi's wobbling footing.

She was dizzy.

Then the Pharaoh laid his hand upon her puzzle and suddenly the world came into sharp focus, the colors crisper, the man's face more evenly defined as he peered down at her a light smile on his face.

'It worked.'

Yugi blinked several times, eyes widening as she peered into the Pharaoh's unflinching gaze. He nodded briefly towards her, his smile widening ever so slightly.

Had he really just…?

'Yes.'

Yugi jerked back in surprise as the voice invaded her mind again.

"We can no longer hide behind our defenses. We must attack."

The Pharaoh was speaking to this followers, issuing commands to prepare a stratagem, to prepare to fight, even as he was talking to her silently, his mind conveying commentary that his lips did not express…

The man cast Yugi another contemplative glance, his mouth still forming words that seemed to be lost on Yugi entirely. She couldn't seem to concentrate on them long enough to catch what he was saying.

'Trust me for now.'

Trust him?

She didn't know him, didn't know why she was here…

'Just stop Yugi' she chided, trying to dispel the thoughts. 'It's not going to help to complain about this. It just won't. Just focus. Ask questions later.'

'Please Yugi. Trust me. We have to fight. I need your help.'

Yugi was gaping at the Pharaoh at this point, wariness creeping over her as she cringed at his remark, though she knew it was a true statement. However, she'd managed to end up in the mess, Yugi knew they couldn't just cower any longer.

If her puzzle could help, even if the Pharaoh and his priest Seto didn't fully trust her, then well…

The supposed telepathy between herself and this Pharaoh was and would have to be the least of her concerns at the moment.

That and how she was going to get home from…wherever she was…

They had to do something to drive this enemy away, force them to retreat.

"My Pharaoh!"

The woman, Isis, called out, trying to push towards Yugi and the Pharaoh. She reached for the girl, her eyes wide and assessing, a frown pulling at her lips.

"What did you see Isis."

It wasn't a question. The Pharaoh seemed to know that look that woman gave Yugi, though Yugi felt completely exposed by that knowing gaze. She felt naked in front of this woman, like her thoughts were not her own.

It was unsettling.

"You have to call the Forbidden One," She hissed softly, eyes darting between staring at Yugi to the sky about them. "And you must do it quickly."

Her fingers dug into Yugi's forearm, squeezing tightly, making Yugi take a step back in surprise at the woman's force and the pain radiating from her arm.

This woman had declared her to not be a threat to the Pharaoh. So, why would she be acting so forcibly now?

There was a loud feral roar form the Diabound that made Yugi jump in surprise, her heart sinking to her toes as she watched the spell weakening, beginning to crack around the edges as the Diabound rammed against the barrier she'd created.

"You're hurting her Isis" came the Pharaoh's admonishment as he tugged Yugi from Isis' grip. "And no one has ever been able to call the Forbidden One forth. It requires too much power. I'm certain the girl has never considered conjuring such a force."

He cast a wary glance towards Yugi, eyes shifting to the puzzle she bore around her neck.

"It would cost too much. No one has been able to summon him. The energy it would take to make such an attempt—"

"You have to try." She remarked without hesitation, "You do not have much time. Yugi will only remain here for a short while longer. We must use her to assist in this."

She would?

But, how did Isis know that?

At Isis' comment, though, the Pharaoh bristled and narrowed his crimson gaze upon the woman before him.

Yugi was surprised at the sudden defensive stance he took against Isis, as he moved in front of Yugi and between the two women.

"You would have me use her like some tool against the enemy?" He snapped, "Use her against her will, as though she were not a person? Did you not say that she would not harm us? Did you not defend her?"

"We don't even know who she is," Seto stepped forward, towards the trio, his glower directed towards Yugi as he towered over her, his hand coming to rest upon her shoulder, the same way Isis' hand had, digging painfully into the flesh as his gaze diminished into slits of contempt and suspicion.

"I don't trust her. She's far too powerful. And that puzzle—" he sneered gesturing to the trinket about Yugi's neck. "It has to be a trap. There's no way someone could know of the process to replicate the puzzle. Even we do not have such knowledge."

Yugi wrapped a hand around her puzzle and hastily pulled from the priest's grip, taking sever steps backward, as Seto's hands twitched and reached towards her neck.

Towards her puzzle.

"Now just a minute—" Yugi began before Isis stepped closer to Seto, frowning as she leveled her gaze at him.

"That's not true master Seto," Isis hissed, "And I don't mean to imply that Yugi is a danger or something to be used."

She sent an apologetic look to the girl who was beginning to feel flustered.

This was no time for chatting! They needed to concentrated on the tasks at hand here.

The girl cast another wary glance towards the Diabound, temporarily muted and powerless against them.

For the moment at least.

"Why not?" Seto remarked trying to bypass Isis, a long, golden rod in his hand, bearing the eye of Horus directed towards Yugi. "She is nothing to us. If she is powerful, then we may as well make use her. What care I what happens after that?"

"Hey!" Yugi remarked heatedly (and a tad embarrassed), "It's not like I can't hear—"

"You'd let your selfishness guide your decision?" Isis retorted, "You'd risk her life like that? It hought you were a man of sound judgment. Has the rod's power corrupted your conscience?"

"It's no better than you!" Seto spat in reply, "Asking her, trusting her with our lives! WE don't even know her and yet she recognizes me, and she spoke the thief king's name!"

Yugi could feel the heat rising on her neck as she cast a wary glance towards the Diabound as it rammed again and again against the shield.

This was a mess.

"Wait just a minute. I never—I wouldn't. I'm not even sure who he—He looks like one of my…friends."

Yugi was stuttering, flustered as she was, her eye twitching uncomfortably.

Perhaps friend was too strong of a word to describe the quiet British boy who shared several of the same classes.

But the resemblance between her classmate and this thief king was uncanny.

Though…

"But that isn't important right now!" She muttered somewhat heatedly, warily casting another peek towards the Diabound. "We have to form an attack before they can break that seal."

But she was being ignored again as Isis stood toe to toe with Seto, her voice lowered into a timbre that highlighted the dangerous emotions driving her commentary.

And Seto was sending her a withering glare of disapproval as he ignored Isis' heated remarks. Instead he focused on addressing Yugi (much to her apprehension and annoyance.)

They really needed to figure out an attack…

"It is rather convenient that you happen to be here when the thief king approaches. It's also convenient that he happens to look like a friend of yours but is not a friend of yours. There are too many conveniences for my liking. Too many coincidences that bear in your favor."

A shuddering roar pierced the sky as the swords began to crumble, rocking to and fro and crumbling in a slow succession as the Diabound continued to ram against the shield.

Yugi cringed at the sound, taking a small step back, away from Seto's imposing form and the Diabound's feral snarl.

"It is a risk we have to take," The Pharaoh spoke resolutely, his own gaze drifting towards the monster patrolling the skies as he took a step past Yugi and closer to Seto, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "We don't' have much of a choice."

"I beg to differ," Seto cut in, his voice low, grating, and haughty as he rebuffed the Pharaoh's assertions. "We could call forth my monster. It could contend against this thief's own powerful blows."

His monster?

"You cannot." Isis remarked. "I have foreseen it. Yugi and The Pharaoh must do this. The blue eyed creature must not come to play now."

'Blue eyes white dragon?!' She started at the thought. It was one of the most powerful monsters in the game…

"Your visions have been wrong before," Seto snapped, clearly affronted. "You have not been capable of seeing the future of late. Why should we take your word to mean truth?"

"I would never—"

"STOP!"

Yugi's voice rang out as the last shards of the defense began to crumble. She reeled back as the Diabound charged forward, towards the small group of priests who had converged on herself and the Pharaoh, a mighty blast escaping its mouth, charged with lightening and a pulsing beam of gold.

Seto and Isis had but a moment to call forth a defense, their own monsters, to protect them from the blast.

Yugi and the Pharaoh were not so quick and opted, instead, to dodge the blow entirely, throwing themselves to either side of the beam. Yugi skidded through the rubble at the base of the stairs, her arms scraping against the rough stones that had been laid as a walkway, but were now cracked and boasting several gaps.

Her puzzle beat against her chest as she slowly rose, wary of the scrapes her palms bore.

This was getting rather annoying, she decided. And so much time had been wasted arguing.

Didn't they realize what timing meant?! They needed to form an attack, something to set the Diabound on the defensive instead of charging onto the offense.

And then girl wondered, briefly, where Kuriboh had disappeared to as she struggled to her feet, peering up at the man who stood before her, having abandoned his perch from the Diabound's shoulder and opted, instead, to lay claim to the land beneath the monster's soaring form, not twenty feet from where Yugi had landed.

"Hello, pretty one," he remarked, eyes glinting, "You're one the wrong side, I see."

Yugi took a step back out of instinct, her mouth going dry at the predatory glint in the man's eyes.

"Mahad, now!"

"Spell binding circle!"

Yugi spied the Dark Magician—though he looked odd for a Dark Magician with brown hair and rich hazelnut colored eyes much as the man who'd originally discovered Yugi with Mana—with hand outstretched and directing a blow at the beast as it careened towards the steps and the people of the Pharaoh's inner circle.

Mana stood at his side, her easy going nature having disappeared, being replaced, instead by a fierce and determined look, as she too raised a glowing palm towards the Diabound, her wild hair being pushed back by the force of the blast.

Yugi cringed at the monster's growl of retaliation and anger and noted how the man—the thief king's—laughter was growing more manic with each passing moment, as he lifted a hand to pat large, grey-white beast above him, even as a thin white ring encircled the monster's torso halting any potential attacks once again.

It continued to fly though, soaring through the air, its wings sending gusts of air into Yugi's face.

"This will not hold him for long dear Pharaoh!" The thief, who now stood beneath the Diabound sniggered, "And your Dark Magician will regret having given me this power!"

He was so close now that Yugi could see the long scar that ran along the man's cheek, as his lips spread into a wide, terrifying grin, as he leaned forward making eye contact with the girl and startling Yugi by the intensity of his gaze.

"And what have we here, pretty?" He sneered as the Diabound soared over Yugi's head, making her crouch down to avoid the beast's massive weight catching her shoulder. "Another puzzle bearer? And a girl too? My, my Pharaoh, you never told me about  _her_."

The man seemed to find that fact that Yugi was a girl amusing and laughed as the Diabound circled back around until it was in front of Yugi and the others.

Yugi swallowed back her embarrassment and fear as she narrowed her eyes at the man.

She didn't want to show how unnerved she was, or how unsettled this whole affair made her.

That wouldn't do.

"Tell me, little pretty," he chortled, making Yugi shudder despite her refusal to avert her gaze from the man's leering face. "Though you look just like him, are you as weak as the Pharaoh here? Too proud and spineless to defend yourself so you resort to destroying others? Are you as petty and ruthless? Do you destroy villages for sport? Killing innocent women and children? Hmm? Are you as callous as he?"

The man turned to the Pharaoh as the Diabound soared overhead again, the movement of its body kicking up a wind that blew dust into Yugi's hair, eyes and nose, making her gaze water and her nose tickle with the threat of a sneeze.

'We need to attack' she concluded, peering hesitantly towards the Pharaoh, whose gaze flicked between watching Yugi and concentrating on the thief king.

He nodded his head once to the girl.

'Yes. We do. Be ready on my mark. We must call The Forbidden One.'

"Tell me Pharaoh, do you remember Kul Elna? Did it ever matter to you what happened there? Or have you fed others lies about what really happened? Have you showered flowery tales upon their heads? Hmm? Have you fill the pretty girl's head with lies?"

The man seemed more agitated than before, his eyes betraying a livid brutality that he seemed eager to bestow upon the Pharaoh.

Yugi could feel the anger rolling off the beast as it soared once more overhead, lower this time so that the group were forced to crouch to avoid direct contact with the beast's massive form.

"Tell me Pharaoh," the thief king snarled again, "Does the weight around your neck grow heavy with the souls of those you stole in order to create it?"

"You will be silent Bakura!" The Pharaoh snapped, straightening his stance, hands balling into fists as he rolled his shoulders back, "I will hear no more of these lies, these deceits! The millennium items are for the protection of my people I will not allow you to tarnish this land further!"

The thief, Bakura, chuckled darkly, his hands coming to lift from his sides as he pointed towards the Pharaoh, making eye contact with Yugi again.

The young girl could see the spell the Dark Magician cast beginning to wane. And she wondered, briefly, if all of this defensive maneuvering they were doing was really going to be effective.

She suspected, given the thief king's smug expression, that he didn't appear too intimidated.

"Do you know the darkness contained within this items, eh little pretty?" He remarked almost softly, "they are reflection of the bearer's soul. Imagine the darkness in the Pharaoh's heart. Especially considering how these items came into existence."

And then his gaze turned thoughtful, eyes glinting dangerously as he peered towards Yugi.

"I wonder how dark your soul is then, pretty dear, to bear a puzzle like the Pharaoh does."

The fury returned then, boiling and billowing in his eyes, as the man soared overhead once more, a growl of annoyance ripping through his throat.

"My whole village! Destroyed for the sake of these stupid items! And you stand before me, proud of the metal that cost the souls and blood and bones of my people!"

Yugi took another step back, a shockwave running through her senses as worry took hold of her.

Could what he be saying be the truth?

Her stomach rolled at the thought and she idly reached for her puzzle, feeling the cool weight against her fingers.

There was a sudden shock as her fingers brushed over the metal. The jolt traveled up her fingers in a rapid ascent, wrapping around her arm and to her shoulder before disappearing as suddenly as it had emerged.

Yugi hastily removed her hand from the puzzle and frowned towards the Pharaoh.

'What if he was telling the truth?' she wondered briefly, a sick feeling sinking like a stone in her belly.

Love was always the most vicious of motivators.

If his village had been destroyed than he had a right to be angry, did he not?

Though, to take his anger and hurt to the realm of bitter revenge…did he have that right?

The man was laughing again as he watched them, biding his time until the wretched blinding white wisps of power diminished completely.

And judging by the way the Dark Magician was straining his muscles, keeping his hand raised to control the power as beads of sweat began to pool about his brow, it wouldn't be long.

"We must call on the Forbidden One," Isis murmured lowly, the muscles in her jaw tense as she peered between the Pharaoh and the thief. "You have to summon him, now!"

But, Yugi could see the hesitation in the Pharaoh's eyes. Something stalled the man's movements, pulled him into the realm of doubt. His slender, tanned fingers reached for his own puzzle, the same was she had, as his gaze remained fixed on the thief who stood defiantly upon the shoulder of his Diabound.

Did he even know what this thief spoke of?

"Will you show me, then, great Pharaoh and wielder of the Millennium puzzle, just how dark your soul is, hmm?"

He smirked at the young Pharaoh, his gaze briefly connected with Yugi's as the grin widened, and his hardened, walnut colored eyes darkened further.

And then the pieces clicked into place and Yugi started in surprise as the man began laughing again.

She started to move towards the Pharaoh, her feet feeling sluggish and weak as panic reasserted itself upon her spirit.

Oh no…

* * *

Kaiba was laughing, taunting the spirit as he laid down a new card.

Even despite the fact that the swords of revealing light were still in play.

Kaiba though seemed completely unruffled, unperturbed by the fact that the spirit held a small advantage against the man.

And that worried the spirt immensely.

The worry increased ten-fold as the card Kaiba played was revealed to be another blue eyes white dragon.

Three. He had three of the four cards in existence.

'He just wants the fourth so it can't be used against him' The spirit thought brows knit together in consternation, knowing what was going to happen next.

"I see by the look on your face that you know the end is coming," Kaiba smirked, leaning forward ever so slightly. "It's over now. Blue Eyes! Attack his Dark Magician!"

In a flash of brilliant white light, charged with beams of lighting, the Dark Magician was demolished, its shadow disappearing into the beam of light, disintegrating before his eyes.

The spirit felt that that particular monster's loss keenly, though he wasn't sure why.

His hand tightened ever so minutely against the cards in his hand and he narrowed his gaze upon his cards, refusing to meet Kaiba's gaze just yet.

He had four cards, all pieces of a monster that the spirit had never seen before.

He just needed to draw a fifth…

"Perhaps you should give up now, Yugi," Kaiba continued his tirade, his shrewd voice carrying over the quiet room. "There's nothing in your deck that can defeat my three Blue eyes. And next turn, they're all free of your swords and can finally attack you directly. It's over."

The spirit caught Sugoroku's eye and saw the doubt in his narrowed amethyst gaze, the suspicion swirling beneath the pool of calm his face portrayed.

He wondered, briefly, what would happen if he did lose.

He reached for a card, knowing that it came down to this moment. If he didn't draw the fifth piece of this monster, then Kaiba won, and Sugoroku's prized possession would be lost, his trust destroyed. And the spirit's safety would be called into question.

Sugoroku didn't trust him.

If the spirit lost…

What would that mean for him?

What would that mean for Yugi?

Swallowing back the fear he felt coursing alongside the adrenaline that coursed through his veins, the spirit of the puzzle lift the card and peeked at its contents.

And then, he smirked.

* * *

"Now Diabound press our advantage! Return to them their dark magic attack!"

"No!"

The exclamation left Yugi's lips as she stumbled forward, arms outstretched, and ramming against the pharaoh's frame, propelling them both backwards as the other members of the council darted out of the blast's path.

None were struck, which seemed odd to Yugi initially, as she scrambled off the Pharaoh's form, marveling at her puzzle which seemed to be pulsing with a soft golden glow.

'That was too easy'

She could hear the Pharaoh's voice in her head as he slowly stumbled to his feet, his own puzzle emitting the same soft light Yugi's did.

When he straightened though, the crimson eyes of the man who bore Yugi's own visage, widened in horror and fury.

He reached towards her.

"Yugi! Get dow—"

The yelp of surprise burst from Yugi's lips as she felt a hard weight against her shoulders. Her feet were swept out from under her, as she felt a hard, powerful gust of wind beating about her, lifting her from the confines of the earth's gravitational pull.

She was airborne. And Yugi's heart dropped to her toes when she realized just who had made her take flight.

This was not good.

A cold laughter, much closer this time, tickled the girl's ear.

'Concentrate Yugi! All of your power must go into this! Be ready.'

"You're a fascinating specimen, little pretty," The thief king crooned above her, as she felt something soft rifle through her hair, before the laughing continued again, "And I'm certain your puzzle will come in handy. Perhaps I can convince you of the darkness your Pharaoh bears and you'll see that my cause is just. Much more than—"

"Exodia!"

The call left both the girl and the Pharaoh's lips as Yugi struggled to break free from the Diabound's hold. Her nails dug into the beast's fleshy arm as she twist her body left to right, trying to dislodge herself even as the ever familiar pain of warmth creased her forehead and the sense of her energy depleting washed over her.

"Ah so you are as foolish!" The man crooned above her as the Diabound made to retreat further from the growing swirling torrent of dust that was forming near the Pharaoh.

* * *

"I told you, Kaiba," The spirit's smirk increased, even as a sense of dread filled his belly. "My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards. And you've just lost."

Something was wrong.

"I've assembled all five pieces of the Forbidden One."

At that, Kaiba started, eyes going wide.

"That's not possible" he murmured "No one's been able to summon him."

The smirk remained in place even as deja vu struck the spirit again.

He'd had this conversation before.

"Nevertheless I have done so and now!" he gesture towards the cards he'd laid down, "I summon Exodia, The Forbidden One!"

* * *

Even as the Diabound made a somewhat hasty retreat to safer distance, Yugi could see the long, powerful tanned arms of the beast pushing from the dust cloud. Chains rattled heavily through the thick tension-filled air, sounding like thunder as they beat against the monster's skin.

Large footfalls made the ground shake, and the large head of the beast emerged from hiding, it's large, blue yes unseeing but malicious in their gaze and its mouth spread into a wide, toothy grin of mal-intent.

Yugi struggled against the pull of weakness she felt as her energy seemed to be siphoned from her again. She kicked her legs and tried to twist her body back and forth in an attempt to get out of the Diabound's grasp.

The air crackled with energy. Her forehead burned and the weight of the puzzle seemed to grow around Yugi's neck.

She knew what was coming.

"Exodia!"

* * *

"Obliterate!" Came the spirit's call as his heart seemed to sink to the pit of his stomach, the weight of the puzzle tugging at him, feeling like lead about his neck.

Something was wrong.


	6. Rejections

**A/N: Hello! As promised, the second half of this long scene. Hopefully it makes more sense since I've split it up into two chapters. And, hopefully, you enjoy it.**

**As always, I'd love to hear from you and I appreciate all the new followers and readers that have taken time with this story. It's been an interesting one to write I'll tell you that!**

**Also, if you're interested, take a listen to "Blackwater" by 'Of Monsters and Men' since it sort of influenced this section a bit. It's a fantastic song!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Yugi was coming to find that It was true what people said: in the face of something so profound, so terrifying, or so exhilarating, time seems to slow down, inching along at a crawl, heightening one's sense of what is happening around them.

That's exactly what the girl found herself experiencing as the call for attack was levelled at the Diabound and the Thief King.

And Yugi, by default.

Though this was NOT what she wanted.

I mean, who would have wanted to stare down Exodia (the REAL thing, mind you) and face that immense and terrifying blast?

The fact that Exodia was real to begin with was terrifying enough (though Yugi still hoped she was going mad and that she'd wake up from this hellish nightmare soon enough). But, to have the great beast, the most intimidating and powerful creature in all of Duel Monsters, angling a blast towards HER? Well…

Would anyone want this?

Would Yugi?

Nope. Not really.

Indeed she did NOT want this at all. And yet, here she was. In a place that she still wasn't certain how she managed to come to, surrounded by people who were both familiar and unfamiliar, wielding items that allowed them to control monsters.

REAL duel monsters.

It was enough to make one's head spin or consider themselves absolutely mental.

And yet…

Try as she might to rationalize the whole thing, she couldn't. The air was too real, the smells, the sights, the wind that whipped through her hair as the Diabound careened backwards.

Even the pain was far too real for her to simply write this off as some absurd dream. And now, Yugi was watching the blast from Exodia careening towards her, the air growing hot, sizzling and crackling as though she were standing next to a growing fire.

The young girl squinted as the light grew, and the deafening noise cancelled out all other noise except the infuriated cry of the thief king who still stood atop the shoulder of the Diabound.

"That's impossible!" He sneered, clearly disgruntled as the Diabound jerked backwards again, causing Yugi's legs to whip around and her shoulder to give an uncomfortable pop. "You would sacrifice her?!"

She bit back a cry and slammed her eyes shut.

Yes they would. Of course they would sacrifice her. What was Yugi to these people?

'Nothing. I'm nothing to them.'

Who was she to anyone really?

This was it.

'Don't think that way.'

"KRRRI"

Yugi sucked in a breath she didn't know she was holding as her eyes shot open and she jerked her head up in time to see the familiar brown tufts of fur barrel into the Diabound's arm that held Yugi aloft, even as the voice of the Pharaoh echoed in her head.

Kuriboh was infuriated and Yugi nearly cringed with anxiety, wondering if the creature would combust when it collided with the Diabound as it was wont to do in the dueling game.

She was relieved this did not happen, though amazed that the little fluff ball, with teeth bared and a snarl reverberating from its body, bit into the white flesh of the beast.

Tough creature.

The Diabound instantly retracted from the tiny Kuriboh, his claws rejecting their hold on Yugi's arm as the blast from Exodia seemed to suddenly speed up and connect with the snake head of the Diabound as it arched in an attempt to avoid the blast all together.

The wind rushed past Yugi as she listened to the beast let out a feral scream of discontent.

The cry from the thief king was no better as the blast sent waves of heat around them, scorching at Yugi's frame and sending rough, jagged pieces of stone slamming into her shoulder and torso, even as she fell further and further from the blast radius.

The girl's frame was whipped around and she suddenly faced the ever looming ground as it grew closer, the sand, the rocks and bits of rubble from the buildings the Diabound had destroyed were growing ever larger and she knew that the collision with the ground would not be pleasant.

'If you survive at all' She mused grimly, keeping her mouth firmly clamped shut lest she let out a scream or lose what little food was remaining in her stomach.

'I won't let you fall. Just hold on!'

The voice startled Yugi again and she remembered, rather belatedly, that (for whatever reason) she shared a mind connection with the Pharaoh.

It wasn't just all wishful thinking…

Maybe.

But relief she felt for that supposed connection came back with startling clarity as a hand shot out and latched onto Yugi's wrist, sending tremors of pain through her already tender arm and making the gasp she'd been holding back finally erupt from her lips, even as gratitude rippled through her senses.

She hadn't fallen.

She wasn't dead…

But, it hurt.

Man did it hurt.

"I've got you." The Dark Magician's voice was low, strained as he flexed his fingers tightly around Yugi's wrist, his eyes flashing with a deep, bubbling anger as he frowned at the girl. "I won't let you fall. I promise."

Yugi wasn't too certain that comment was true as she slipped again, nearly dropping to the ground once more, scrambling to reach her other arm up to reaffirm purchase against the rough contours of the magician's robes, try to halt her descent to the ground.

The grip the magician tightened around her, though, began slipping as soon as it connected with her wrist and Yugi cursed her sweaty palms as the Dark Magician desperately tried to hold onto Yugi who stilled her movements as a shock of panic darted through her.

This wasn't good.

The magician's eyes widened in alarm and determination as he tried to maneuver slowly towards the ground, giving the girl a better chance, should she actually fall at all.

"Don't worry." He murmured softly, "I won't let you fall."

Don't worry? Yugi wanted to snort.

Why would she worry?

Ha.

She just wanted to go home though, honestly.

No more of this nonsense.

* * *

The Pharaoh watched as the Diabound retreated, wounded, but not defeated, thanks to Exodia's powerful blast.

The Pharaoh knew, though, that he was too weak to summon another attack from the mighty creature, who still stood proudly, amidst the dust and falling rock from the outer walls of the palace cracking and crumbling. And he was certain that Yugi would be of little help as well. Even from this distance, he could see how drawn and pale her already fair face looked.

She was nearly ashen in complexion, deep bruising circles beneath her large amethyst eyes as she clung desperately onto the Dark Magician's grip.

'Just hold on a little longer.' He sent the soft, silent command towards the girl.

After all he'd witnessed her do to help defend his people, he knew that her fate was his responsibility.

They could not completely defeat that thief king, though the Pharaoh was sorely disappointed by that notion. His anger was rippling through the muscles of his shoulders, and his jaw was taut as he glared towards the usurper that still clung to his monster, a mighty glare upon his tanned face as he spat in the Pharaoh's direction, even as a trickle of blood trailed down his already scarred cheek.

The beast began to retreat, the thief king shouting obscenities towards the young ruler as he diverted his attention back towards a different matter entirely, much to the young ruler's dismay.

He had hoped that the thief would be distracted…

"You've just provoked me, dear Pharaoh," He sneered towards the younger man, "And once provoked, I do not back from a challenge. Of that you can be certain."

The man smirked down at The Pharaoh before narrowing his eyes towards Yugi's struggling form, a glint of thoughtfulness in his eye as he watched the girl struggling to stay attached to the Dark Magician's hold.

It was a losing battle. As the Diabound retreated, the cackling laughter echoing through the heavy, dusty air, The Pharaoh watched at the Dark Magician hovered carefully, his muscles straining to hold onto Yugi as she reached her free hand upward, trying to firm up her grip on the magician's arm.

'Do not let her fall' The Pharaoh chanted silently, directing his comments towards the magician who shot him an apologetic look, a frown tugging at his lips.

He heard the girl grunt with effort, watched as her fingers began to slip, slick with sweat, from the magician's floundering grasp.

'Oh boy' He heard her mentally grunt. He could sense the stress in the timbre of her voice, and could see the trickle of sweat at her brow as she narrowed her wide eyes up at the one who held her aloft. 'This isn't going to work. Damn.'

Damn indeed.

With a knot in his stomach and eyes narrowed, the Pharaoh watched as the young girl slipped from the Dark Magician's grip.

He watched her amethyst eyes widen as she began to tumble again towards the ground, her hair being whipped about as she sank like a stone in the Nile, the Dark Magician moving closely behind her, his own movements frantic and scrambling as he extended his grip towards her, trying to regain some purchase on her form to prevent her ultimate connection with the ground.

He watched the Kuriboh barrel towards the girl as well, a shrieking cry of alarm ripping from his furry form as he too tried to help the girl stay upright and safe from the ground's pull.

The Pharaoh's legs were moving, even as he knew that he'd never reach the girl in time. In his exhaustion, he also realized that he'd never be able to summon something to help her.

"Isis!" He cried out towards his seer "Mana! Do something!"

But, his demands were too late, as he watched both Isis and Mana jerk in alarm, their own forms hastening forwards as well, as the ground seemed to rise up to meet the Yugi's form.

She was going to perish.

'Please.' Her mental plea was terrified, and almost resigned as she seemed to realize what was happening, what was inevitable.

Anger flared in the Pharaoh's stomach and he let out a low growl.

No!

As soon as the thought of refusal entered his head, a warmth grew at his breast. Halting his steps, he peered down at his puzzle confusedly, watching as the golden object glittered and shone brighter against the stark white linen of his tunic.

The air around his grew heavy, time seemed to soften, slow and still, with Yugi's descent halting to a crawl, almost as if she was encased in a bubble, a cocoon of safety.

What was going on?

A warmth ensconced his forehead and he peered up again at Yugi and noted a bright light encircling her, emanating from the puzzle about her neck as well, a brilliant eye of Horus also adorning her forehead.

The girl let out a surprised gasp before the light blinded him and he could no longer see her.

When his vision cleared and the light dimmed, the girl was gone.

And The Pharaoh's curiosity was piqued even as trepidation gnawed at his senses.

What had just happened?

* * *

It took Yugi several moments of blinking to realize that she was no longer outside in the blaring sun, dangling from the grip of a Dark Magician.

Nor was she being held captive by the Diabound.

Though that didn't make her current situation any less terrifying.

She was in a dimly lit sandstone room. Torchlight, soft, though its origin hidden from her flickered shapes against the wall, casting deep shadows into the corners of the room wherein Yugi stood.

What sent tremors of fear trickling down her spine, was not the location however, but the figure before her.

If you could call it a figure, that is.

Long, wispy shadowy fingers were reaching towards Yugi, as the shadow creature (or whatever it was) seemed to hover before her, silent though Yugi was certain she was being assessed. She could almost feel that intense gaze boring into her.

Even if she couldn't SEE the gaze per se.

And just where was everyone else? The Pharaoh? Mana? Isis? The others? What had happened to them?

And the Diabound? And the thief king?

The shadow moved gently, cutting a distinctly elegant path through the stale air of whatever chamber the girl had landed in, edging ever closer to Yugi who was momentarily struck paralyzed by surprise and fear.

This day was starting to turn rather freaky, if you asked her. None of it made sense.

A chill spiraled down Yugi's spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as the shadowed figure reached forward and grasped at her wrist, the dark form encasing her pale flesh into a binding, chilling grip.

Yugi's mind swiftly kicked into a defensive mode and the girl pulled back and away from the creature (whatever it was) and took a step back. Such a movement, however, only provoked the creature to move closer, this time joined by another two figures, each swathed in the wisping shadows, indistinguishable in form.

Yugi was beginning to feel light headed again, a constant throbbing that thrummed behind her eyes and made her ears ache as the creatures moved closer to her even as she took another step back.

The girl's hands pressed against cool stone, grainy and filmy to the touch as she came in contact with the wall behind her.

The shadows continued to move closer, one reaching for her hair, the softest rustle of wind ruffling the tufts of unruly locks that adorned Yugi's head.

Another shiver ran down Yugi's spine at the contact of another shadow reaching towards her shoulder, plucking at the torn material of her school jacket. It felt like ice piercing her skin, cold and unrelenting.

Yugi flinched away at the touch, shaking her head to clear the lightheadedness that threatened to overtake her sense of rational thinking.

'Remember all the souls it cost to create the puzzle'

The low, humming whisper tickled her ears as more shadow figures slowly materialized before her, inching closer, reaching out their transparent limbs to touch her.

This wasn't going to work. She couldn't just stand here any longer.

She needed to get away from all of this, from these creatures, from this place.

* * *

There was a distinct pressure in the back of the spirit's mind that made him jerk in surprise, dropping his hand of cards as the smoke cleared about him.

Yugi was awake.

And in the puzzle no less.

"It's not possible" a young, soft voice murmured to his left, "My brother never loses. How—how did you…"

"No one's been able to summon him," Kaiba's eyes were wide, shocked, his pallor devoid of color as he stared ahead at the last remnants of the battle, the smoldering remains of the three Blue Eyed White Dragons. "How—how did you do it?"

Their voices and questions were similar and the Spirt of the puzzle watched, with some amusement and some hesitation as the inquiring gaze of Seto Kaiba levelled at him, eyes assessing and frown firmly planted in place, the shock of his defeat still evident in his jerking, twitching fingers.

Gone, though, was the haughty attitude, replaced instead with a deflated, almost shocked aura.

But the Spirit could see more. And his eyes narrowed at the thick air of rebellious, negativity that seemed to permeate Kaiba's visage. The malicious attitude, the hardened perceptions of the world all oozed from the pores of Kaiba's person.

A dark demeanor held him captivated.

"This game isn't just about power," The spirit murmured, digging his fingers into the hard metal rods that outlined the gaming console as he watched Kaiba's emotions flitter across his face, warring with one another, knowing that there was something far darker going on. He could sense it.

He'd been exposed to it for thousands of years.

Anger.

Disgust.

Defeat.

Annoyance.

Darkness was practically growing about him, a darker shadow casting about his features as he peered towards the spirit.

And then the young man smirked, blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly, his face growing darker, almost transforming completely before The Spirit's gaze.

This was not the same person.

"Then tell me, Yugi," He sneered the name, his voice lowering in timbre, distorted from what it normally sounded like, making The Spirit more cautious and wary of the man than before. "What does it take, hmm? Is this your grand moment to speculate about the 'heart of the cards' nonsense I keep hearing? First that card vendor, and then your grandfather. Are you next?"

The eye of Horus briefly flickered across the man's brow and the Spirit took a step back in surprise.

How did he have that…?

Kaiba snapped his fingers suddenly, and the light around them dimmed further, making it difficult to see anything but the glittering blue of Kaiba's eyes and the pearly smirk he bore upon his face.

"Hey! Whatcha think your doin' eh?!" Joey's frantic, annoyed voiced filtered through the darkened air. "Get offa 'im ya-mmph!"

A firm slap echoed through the darkened room and Joey's voice was hastily cut off though there were still the rustlings of fabric and limbs as he knew the blonde fellow must be struggling against someone's hold.

The Spirit cast a sharp glance down towards Yugi's friend and grandfather, his ears picking up the soft grunts of Sugoroku's voice as a larger shape maneuvered in front of the older man, a forceful air about him.

"Where's the card, old man."

"It's not the card we really want, you know." Kaiba's voice was low, drawling in nature, allowing for Sugoroku's muffled cries of pain to linger against The Spirit's ears. "Of course you may not have eve caught on to what is really going on here, eh?"

"Let him go, Kaiba," The Spirit snarled towards the taller man, "Your quarrel is with me. He's nothing to do with it."

The laughter that reverberated through the room as response was deep, throaty, and calculating, almost forced in nature.

And sounded nothing like Kaiba at all.

"Big brother?" The younger Kaiba's voice was hesitant, inquisitive and unsure.

He sensed something was amiss as well…

"Get him out of here," came the calloused reply. "We'll need him, yes, but for not, let the runt rot in a cell, will you?"

The Spirit watched, horrified, as the young, dark haired boy struggled against the fierce grip of the suited man with dark glasses as he wrapped a burly arm around the young boy's neck.

And then Seto Kaiba (or whoever had suddenly taken possession of Seto Kaiba) was chuckling again.

"Who are you." He demanded, eyes narrowed.

This was not the Kaiba he'd been dueling.

This was not the Kaiba of Yugi's memory.

"You're right you know," He remarked softly, ignoring the Spirit's question. "My quarrel is with you, Yugi Mutou, but do you even comprehend  _why?_  And it certainly doesn't mean that I cannot have a bit of fun while we're all here either…"

Another muffled groan escaped Sugoroku's lips and The Spirit's hand balled into a tight fist as he glared down at the larger, more burly men as they stood above the now bound Sugoroku and Jounouchi.

"How much would you say his soul is worth then, hmm Yugi boy? How much are you willing to give up to keep your grandfather safe?"

The burly man rapped a night stick against Sugoroku's back, evoking a hiss of pain from the older man.

The Spirit's fury was spiking.

And that was when the Spirit too smirked, finally understanding what he could do, beginning to understand what was going on.

Finally having a reason to exact the justice he wanted rather than cowing to the requests and glares of the people in Yugi's life.

"You shouldn't have done that." He tutted softly, eyes narrowing, smirk growing as he thrummed his fingers along the surface of the gaming console before him, the cries of Yugi's grandfather and friend still reverberating in the darkness, mixed in with Kaiba's brother's own horrified calls for a cease. "You will not like the result if you persist in trying to hurt my friends and family."

"Come now, Yugi-boy," Kaiba hissed darkly, and the Spirit caught another brief flicker of the eye upon his forehead, "Are you really so naïve to believe only what you can see? You truly are unobservant then. Very well. Perhaps a demonstration is in order, eh?"

"No. You will release Kaiba and my grandfather and Joey. No more of your demonstrations."

The laughter increased as the room darkened completely, shrouding Kaiba and the others into the inky blackness that made The Spirit tense.

"Who says I'm giving you a choice? It's time to see what you know of your Millenium Puzzle, little Yugi."

* * *

Yugi was sent scrambling backwards as a loud reverberation echoed about her and the wispy figures began to pool from out of the walls coming together into a mass of darkness that began to stretch the length of the room.

Nope.

Yugi had seen quite enough, thank you.

Nearly tripping on her own shoes, the girl managed to sprint towards the door on the far wall and into a long hall way as the air around her continued to reverberate with some sort of energy. She could hear the rustling of the shadowy figures behind her, moving rapidly towards the doorway.

An icy chill shot down her spine as she hastened her pace, following the torchlight through the long, sandstone walkway as she placed distance between herself and those…those…creatures.

The girl's eyes widened in shock as she skidded to a hasty stop, nearly toppling over the small ledge she found herself on.

Staircases.

Rows and rows and long halls connected by staircases.

On the ceiling and into the floor. Through archways, and around corners.

And doors.

Hundreds of doors mish-mashed everywhere. Going this way and that so that Yugi wasn't sure which way was up anymore.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered casting a quick glance behind her before hastening down the nearest flight of steps as the shadow figures moved ever closer to her, seeming to grow in number.

* * *

It all happened rather quickly.

As soon as the lights went out, The Spirit felt a distinct, uncomfortable pressure pressing against the forefront of his mind, pressing, clawing, trying to enter.

A searing pain erupted behind his eyes and The Spirit nearly stumbled back and nearly fell off the tall platform as he tried to block the pressure out of his senses.

Kaiba's captor only laughed again.

"What's wrong, Yugi-boy? Afraid of what I might find in your mind, hmm? Perhaps you're afraid of what I can control if you let me…"

The pressure returned again and The Spirit felt the searing pain against his forehead as the enemy tried to gain purchase into his thoughts, to see what he saw.

The manipulate him.

'Come now, it's not so hard. Nor would it be painful, if you would just let me in.' the voice was coaxing along his thoughts, enticing his senses, trying to gain access.

He had to do something, defend himself somehow.

He had to use the puzzle's power, his own shadow magic if he must, to repel this wielder and manipulator of magic.

"What say we play a shadow game, hmmm?" The Spirit's opponent remarked flippantly, flexing Kaiba's long fingers as he leaned forward, smirk planted in place, "Raise the stakes a little. From what I hear, you're somewhat of a gambling man…"

The air began to feel thick, a wave of nausea swept through him as he felt the familiar crackling of power that signaled where they were going.

He needed to stop this now.

"No!" He bellowed, urging the puzzle to hear him, to alight the familiar warmth of power into his fingertips.

A glowing heat grazed his forehead and the puzzle felt warm against his chest, growing all the warmer as he concentrated on calling on the power hidden within the item.

"No more games. I am done. And you lose."

But there, in the back of his mind, was another pressure, another presence, pressing against his consciousness, begging to be heard and acknowledged.

A wave of panic shot through him, though it was not HIS panic that he felt.

It was hers.

'Yugi.'

Belatedly, he realized that there may be some adverse effects to Yugi's person if he called this blast while she was within the puzzle. In all honesty, he didn't have any idea of how the puzzle operated to call for his power and what would happen to someone trapped within its confines.

Someone who did not possess any magic.

Someone who was not supposed to be within the puzzle to begin with.

He swallowed back the thickness in his throat and continued to concentrate, hoping that all would end well enough.

It was too late to call back the power.

* * *

She braced herself for the fall as the shadow figures descended on her. Her palms smacked rather painfully against the hard surface of the ground beneath her as icy blasts collided with her skin, chilling the flesh and sending shivers down her spine.

'Yugi'

The name came out softly, lowly, spoken with the deep timbre of a man. It sounded familiar, though unfamiliar at the same time. And that was beginning to infuriate the petite girl.

Things seemed so familiar to her, like memories lodged just beyond her grasp. But she couldn't figure out WHY they would never fully reveal themselves.

Like this man's voice…

The area around her shuddered again and it felt as though a fine layer of dust was descending on her head as she covered it with her hands to avoid the touch of the shadow figures upon her brow as she pressed herself against the wall and continued to walk, slowly, along the dimly lit corridor at the bottom of the ledge she'd nearly run off of.

She was angling for this next door to assist her.

Now, if the shadows would just leave her be.

They were making her nauseous.

Or was it the growing heat of the room she was in? The air was becoming more and more stifling, warm and uncomfortable. Save for the cool touches of the shadows, she was certain that her skin would break out in a sweat.

What heat she did feel, came from the article about her neck and the center of her brow. A familiar, though uncomfortable warmth.

The puzzle was glowing. Of that she was certain, even before she peered down at the confusing object.

And apart from the glowing, growing warmth of the puzzle, there was something more defined wrapping about her fingers that made her halt her footing for a moment. A sizzling, crackling sensation of power that snaked up her arms. And cascaded across her shoulders, spiraling up her neck and centering on the warm spot upon her brow.

'You have more power than you know'

Was that Isis?

How…?

Power?

'Mind crush!'

The man's voice had returned, echoing about the cavernous room that Yugi was stumbling through.

The lighted torches suddenly flickered, dimming until near darkness consumed the girl who hastily reached out to grasp at the wall nearest to her.

The shadows suddenly retreated, grouping together and hastening across the large, puzzling room, and through a darkened corridor as the power continued to grow about the girl who slowly felt along the wall, searching for a knob, her knees shaking with exhaustion and anger.

She just wanted to go home now, thank you.

Her fingers wrapped around the still glowing puzzle in her hands and she frowned down at the golden trinket.

All of this had started with the puzzle. The minute she'd completed it…

"Just take me home!" She snapped at the silent object, narrowing her eyes at the symbol of Horus that glittered from the center of the inverted pyramid.

There was a flash.

A searing pain against her palm and forehead.

And a tugging pull at her gut that made Yugi feel as though she were suddenly moving, her feet completely swept out from under her.

Colors blurred together as voices grew louder.

Two of them.

* * *

He was expecting the man to attempt to enter his thoughts, to counter his mind crush attack.

What he was NOT expecting was to suddenly lose control of the body he was in habiting and being through, quite forcefully back into the puzzle, knocked completely from his feet, a powerful blast of power wrapping about his shoulders, tugging him backwards, slamming into the ground and being surrounded by wisps of spirits as they circled about him.

"What on earth…?"

The Spirit's eyes widened as he lifted himself from the floor of the entrance to the throne type room he'd become familiar with as he heard Yugi's voice echoing throughout the puzzle.

Had SHE done that?

'Where am I?'

The Spirit scrambled to his feet as he listened to her voice, sensed the scrambling feelings that she was emitting, the confusion, the hesitancy, and surprise.

And then the anger.

"Kaiba?! What have you done to my grandfather!"

This was bad.

And the spirit was sprinting down the long corridor, towards the stairs and along another set of corridors which led to the entrance of the puzzle, the side that connected his sanctuary with hers.

He needed to get to her soul room.

He needed to regain control. He could feel the waves of dizziness and confusion that surrounded the girl, the exhaustion.

And pain.

She was hurt.

It was threatening to make her collapse.

Had the puzzle done this?

Had someone else? Were those goonish men hurting her like they had hurt Jounouchi and Sugoroku?

He glowered, his spirit darkening with each pounding step towards the entrance. The light about him seemed to dim as well, and the shadow figures seemed to grow.

He'd reached the handle of the large door that would open facing towards Yugi's soul room, when the shadows halted his movements, binding his hands so that he could not reach the knob, listening to her thoughts waiver between concern for her grandfather and alarm at Kaiba's presence.

'She had more power than you know'

He started at the voice. The woman's voice tickled his ears, almost admonishing his dour thoughts of the helplessness of the girl with which he shared a temporary vessel.

This was ridiculous. He needed to be back there, to finish what he'd started. He needed to send that imposter-

"Kaiba!" Yugi's voice rang out again, reverberating against his ear drums, "What have you done! What is going on? Answer m—"

But then he halted, and listened to the confused reply, the hesitantcy and unease in the reply that greeted the girl's (and his) ears.

"Yugi Mutou?"

Gone was the haughty attitude, the self-praising tone that Kaiba was known for. Gone too was the overshadowing voice, the one that hinted that Kaiba was not himself, that something else was controlling him.

Then things seemed to be happening in a blur for the young girl. There was a loud blast, that shook even the puzzle in which he found himself bound. Then, a myriad of voices, urgent calls towards Yugi, towards her grandfather and Jou…

A panicked realization danced around the girl's mind.

And then darkness. Her mind ceased thought and the spirit started in alarm, trying to break free from the bonds that held him firmly against the floor, unable to reach the door.

"Come on" he ground out, agitatedly, wanting to wrap his fingers against the neck of whoever had harmed the girl.

He'd make them pay.

Sirens.

Calls for attention

A statement of some sort was needed.

But no more from Kaiba. Or the man who had held

Straining against the pull of the dark spirits about him, The Spirit pressed his own power against the offenders and broke from their bond, barreling towards the doorway and Yugi's mind.

* * *

She could feel the first stirrings of her mind calling her back to wakefulness as the sedatives began to wear off, when they were hastily thrust backwards and she was plunged further into the recesses of her mind.

There was a firm hand on her shoulder and she blinked a few times, registering that she was in the mock-up of her bedroom once again, facing a rather enraged and panicked looking doppelganger man.

Not again…no please not again…

Realization sparked in her and she hastily drew away from the man, hissing in pain as his fingers dug into her sensitive shoulder.

"Yugi" he admonished heatedly, crimson eyes blazing. "What happened?" His hand shot out and grasped onto her arm, turning so that her palm and forearm were exposed, showing the rough scrapes and burns against her pale flesh.

His eye softened and he leaned closer to inspect her injuries, eyes sweeping over her face and the bandage on her cheek, narrowing to the small burn on her throat as well.

And it struck Yugi...

This was the Pharaoh…

Wasn't it?

Yugi narrowed her own eyes at the man before her and took another step back, pulling from his grasp again, as he tried to step even closer.

No…

No it wasn't him. The eyes were brighter, richer crimson, more feral and hardened in presentation while the Pharaoh seemed to exude an aura of calm and compassion.

No, they just looked similar.

Which was odd enough, she supposed.

"Stay away from me," She ground out. "Just stay away."

"I mean you no harm I can assure you of that," The man dismissed her request hastily, and took another step forward, reaching towards her person again, "You just have to trust me that—"

"NO! Stay away!"

Yugi stumbled backwards more, the puzzle thumping against her chest as she nearly lost her footing. "You're trying to kill me, to hurt my grandfather! Ever since I put that blasted puzzle together, YOU" She thrust an accusatory finger towards the man before her, "Have made it your mission to cast me out of my own life and put me in some twisted story with real duel monsters and—and—"

The man looked genuinely perplexed as Yugi shook her head.

"What are you talking—"

"No! I said no. No more of this. Just, just leave me alone. I want to go home. And I want you to leave me alone."

"Yugi—" the voice was softer, more hesitant, but still residing with an undercurrent of fury that Yugi was hard-pressed to ignore. "I can't just abandon your request…and that man. I have to figure out what he really wants. He's after—"

"Just leave me alone."

At that, the man frowned, his eyes blazing.

"You think it that simple?" he snorted softly, callously. "You think I can simply disappear? I am bound to this puzzle and to its keeper! Had you not wanted a companion, then you should not have made that petty little wish for one when you solved the wretched item!"

The girl blinked a few times, her frown deepening.

"I didn't want a friend who would try to destroy my life," She retorted in reply "One who would try to take over every aspect and get into ridiculous competitions where the opponent ends up spouting nonsense! What did you do to Kaiba? What did you do to Ushio? I know it was you!"

The man took a step back and folded his arms, anger rippling off his form.

"I did what I had to in order to protect you."

His comment was straightforward and unapologetic.

"They played a game and they lost." He continued, "I will not apologize for doing what was asked of me."

"You could have killed them. That is not the type of friend that I want."

"You didn't get a choice in that matter," He replied heatedly, striding forward so that he was nearly brushing his nose against hers as he leaned down so that their faces were level. "I've a fair deal of power, and Ushio made the mistake of trying to harm you again. I would not allow that. As for Kaiba? That was not my doing. Something more sinister is at work with him. I merely freed the hold that evil had upon him."

Yugi took a step back, swallowing the fear and anxiety she felt, embracing, instead, the anger that had welled in her own heart as she'd come back to reality and found her grandfather unconscious, with Jou trying desperately to rouse him.

Intensive care.

That's where he was now and they weren't sure when or if he'd wake up.

And it was all Yugi's fault for solving that damned puzzle.

Her anger flared brighter.

"You hurt my grandfather," she hissed, "No one does that and gets away with it."

"I never touched him," Came the gruff reply. "I tried to defend him. And I only entered that stupid duel at his insistence. He wanted—"

The slap that resounded was firm and sound and stung against Yugi's palm as she stepped towards the man, eyes betraying her fury.

She never condoned violence.

Mostly.

The man clamped his mouth shut and glowered, drawing his eyes to the floor, though the girl could still see his eyes ignited in fury as he balled his hands into tight fist.

"It doesn't matter the reason. I never harmed him. I never would. I made a promise. That was Kaiba's—"

"None of that" Yugi's voice was a low rasp, raw with emotion as she let the overwhelming events weigh upon her.

She couldn't do it any more. No more duel monsters or Pharaohs or doppelgangers residing in a puzzle wielding unruly magic...

"Just leave me alone and let me go home."

* * *

There was another flash across the girl's forehead and the spirit felt himself being drawn back into the puzzle once more by the wisps of spirits tightening their hold upon him as the light began to dim, the door connecting the puzzle to Yugi's soul room slamming shut.

Alarm began to set in as he watched more shadows descend, as the flickering torches began to snuff out one by one, casting him into shadows once more.

His arms were pulled taut, his legs pinned to the floor, neck immobilized as it grew ever darker.

He realized, too late what was happened and let out a cry of alarm as the last light blinked out and he was cast at the mercy of the shadows once more. He realized too late that Yugi had meant what she'd said.

She wanted nothing to do with him.

She'd taken off the puzzle and cast it from her person.

* * *

"Who was she?"

The Pharaoh still stood, staring towards the smoldering remnants of the thatched roofs and tapestries that had adorned the edges of the palace walls.

The Diabound's form was growing ever smaller, but the Pharaoh could still pick up its feral snarls mixed in with the growing cries of the people outside the walls of the palace, their frantic calls as smoke still billowed into the sky amidst the small fires still blazing from the attack.

"Who was she Isis?" He murmured again, frowing, his hand lightly resting upon the puzzle nestled near his chest.

"She is a key, my Pharaoh."


	7. Rain

**A/N: Another chapter up for you to enjoy. I hope it's entertaining. I'm actually in the middle of working through the finer points of this next chapter so you may find yourself with another update relatively soon.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support. I really love hearing your commentary on this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

There was a painful throbbing pulsing behind his eyes, which did nothing to assuage the poor mood he found himself in.

Marching to the kitchen cabinet, Jou pulled out two aspirin and popped them into his mouth, hoping that they'd ease the growing pressure in his head.

He never liked headaches and this one in particular was going to be a bear to tackle.

"Stupid blast," he muttered lowly, before gulping down the cool tap water, as a chaser to his pills.

His thoughts strayed to Yugi and he couldn't mellow out the utter frustration he felt for the situation they found themselves in.

And it all centered around Kaiba and that stupid duel he'd insisted on holding against Yugi.

And wouldn't you know it? The pompous money bags had lost!

Jou smirked at the thought. Yugi was a good duelist. But he hadn't been sure that the kid could pull out a win against Seto Kaiba.

And then Exodia!

But after that? Jou frowned.

"Nothin'. Just nothin'. So, what the hell happened then?"

No matter how hard Jou probed his memory in the coming weeks, though, nothing came to mind. Just fragments of thoughts, jagged and confusing greeted him.

Hence the headache.

AND, this was why he was heading out to make a visit to a specific money bags duelist who had been bested by his best friend.

A fact that he was willing to lord over Kaiba, if the man refused to help him figure out what has going on and why.

* * *

She sat with fingers twined together staring, with eyes narrowed and unblinking at the screen before her, watching the steady, rhythmic pulsations of the heart monitor that signaled the patient on the bed was relatively well, breathing, heart beating normally.

The constant thrumming and beeping that accompanied the frequent pulsations of the machine did nothing to comfort the girl however.

Being relatively well was not being wholly well. And relatively was not good enough to assuage the trepidation and fear that girl felt.

Her grandfather didn't make it a habit to fall into comas. Yet here he laid, with wires and monitors surrounding him, constantly beeping, shining and notating the man's condition.

Sugoroku's pallor was grey, his lips paled from their normal hue. There were no fluttering lashes, not deep, rumbling laughter, no smiles to greet the teen.

No warm hug in greeting.

He was silent, still, with the monitors as the only indications that he was even relatively okay. But, as she had noted before, being relatively alright was not being whole.

So, to say that Yugi Mutou was angry and worried, was an understatement.

She flexed her fingers agitatedly, feeling that familiar tingling in her joints as she glowered down at her lap willing her fury to abate.

She needed to think clearly, sort all this out, figure out what was going on.

But that was the problem wasn't it? Thinking clearly.

After the blast it was all a blur It didn't answer any of her questions. And, it certainly didn't wake her grandfather up.

Nothing made sense. Why had she been dueling Seto Kaiba in the first place? Everything she tried to remember came up as a blank moment in her thoughts (though she knew why on that score). And the spirit—no, no she wouldn't think of that.

He was of no use to her.

He was too dangerous.

The puzzle she had dealt with, it currently residing in her backpack at the moment and she didn't want to touch the thing unless absolutely necessary.

She didn't trust what it might do.

And anyone who could have answered any of her questions were suffering from acute memory loss it seemed.

Jou

Mokuba and Seto Kaiba…

Everyone who'd been involved in the blast had no recollection of just how they'd gotten there or why, or what was going on.

Though Seto did seem to remember that Yugi had bested him in a duel, to which he was none too pleased.

That wasn't important though. At least not to Yugi, however irked Kaiba was by the prospect of losing to her.

Still, the thought of the duel brought the girl's attention to the deck sitting on the table nearby and she frowned at the stacked cards in confusion.

The deck her grandfather had helped her build, giving her some of his rarest and most powerful cards.

The deck that she hadn't touched because it was too special, too personally connected to them to handle in idle game play.

And he had used it.

The spirit of the pu—her grandfather had let him use it.

HE was the only one who could have allowed it.

So, why?

Did her grandfather know that it was not Yugi who had dueled against Kaiba? Surely there had to be marked difference between them, right?

Or did the spirit just take over her body…Yugi shuddered at the thought. Did he just pretend to be her?

Really?

But his manners were much more abrasive, much more demanding.

And hadn't Anzu remarked that a man had saved her at Burger World, when Yugi was certain there there were just the two of them present?

The girl sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples before focusing back on her grandfather's prone form.

"You couldn't have been so dense not to know it was me, right grandpa?" she queried to her silent companion, shooting the small bag at the foot of the bed a furtive glance. "You know me. I don't think you would have mistaken him for me. Unless—unless he did something to make it so. But…" She couldn't believe it. "So, why did you let him use the deck?"

Silent greeted her as a response and Yugi realized just how absurd she sounded.

How absurd this whole thing sounded.

But she couldn't shake the curiosity that rankled her senses, make her question everything.

And, if her grandfather had given the spirit permission to use the deck…a twinge of guilt weedled its way to the forefront of her mind.

The girl sighed heavily and slumped in her chair, fiddling with the lapel of her jacket as she continued to stare at the monitors.

* * *

_Yugi_

_Yugi._

_Do you think she can hear me, master Mahad?_

That voice was familiar, though Yugi was certain she must be dreaming. Nothing felt the same. The images were blocked from her. She floated in the darkness, as if suspended from a string with nothing tangible to grasp onto. This was not like the last time with the Diabound and the other monsters or the desert sand that had licked against her cheeks and rubbed her lips raw.

And yet she was certain that Mana was talking to her.

_Keep trying. You have to warn her. Isis made it very clear what would happen if she—_

_Yugi!_

Mana had cut off Mahad's remark, her voice echoing around the girl as she was suspended in the inky blackness about her.

_If you can hear me, you have to understand. Isis, she had said something about the puzzle. YOUR puzzle, not the Pharaoh's that is…are they the same? They are right?_

_Mana, please, we can't really hold this much longer. You have to hurry._

_Right. Sorry. Yugi, the puzzle is important. You can't just give it up. It will—It's going to—oh Ra how do we tell her?_

_Just try Mana. The connection is weak but you can do this. You have to focus..._

There was a jolt and Yugi Mutou jerked back to wakefulness, her head throbbing just behind her eyes.

What in the world was  _that_?

She groaned lowly and blinked the sleep back, grimacing as she straightened in the chair before glancing at her grandfather's still form.

Hospital chairs were not made for sleeping in.

Yugi must have been exhausted to have performed such a feat.

Did that also explain the…Mana? Her voice inside Yugi's head?

Or…

The girl peeked over to the bag where the puzzle still hid, nestled by Sugoroku's feet and she sighed, her fingers itching to open her backpack and draw forth the glittering object, her curiosity piqued, despite the anger that still simmered below the surface.

Did she trust the spirit of the puzzle?

No. Not really.

But, she'd put eight years into that puzzle and something…there was something about it, beyond just the time and attention she'd paid those pieces. Something else remained significant to her. And maybe he could answer some questions for her?

But, what if he tried to take over again, to push her out of control of her own limbs? What then?

She rubbed her temples again and glowered, her lips pulling into a firm frown.

Maybe she was going crazy.

*Bang!*

Yugi jumped and nearly fell off her chair as something slammed against the door, feeling her heart drop to her toes as the knob jiggled and the latch clicked.

She couldn't help but speculate whether or not something else was coming to attack her, or drag her back to that desert dream she'd been subjected to of late.

Had the spirit of the puzzle grown strong enough to attack outside of their physical connection?

"Oi Yug, ya in here?"

The girl let out a rush of air in relief at the familiar tousled blonde hair and the towering form of Jounouchi as he sauntered into the room, brows knit together and hawkish eyes scanning the room.

"Jou, why did you knock so hard?" Yugi was winded, her heart still hammering in her ears as she peered up at her friend, who still stood in the doorway staring calculatingly at Sugoroku.

"Sorry, Yug," her friend replied, tone softer than it had been initially, "I was sorta in a rush ta see ya and check up on gramps. Is he any better?"

Yugi straightened as the serious expression on Jou's face and curiosity and worry warred with one another as she watched the taller man shift from one foot to the other, his brow twitching.

"No, there's been no change since he was brought in" Yugi murmured in reply, gazing over at her grandfather before levelling her gaze back up to her friend. "But what's going on Jou? What was so important that you had to rush over?"

It wasn't like Jounouchi to make rash decisions or barge into the privacy of someone's room without good reason. Yugi knew that whatever he had to say was important.

"Well," Jou fisted his hands into his pockets and withdrew a small envelope. "I've been ta see an old friend of ours. And trust me Kaiba was so eager ta help ya out. Ya know since ya beat him at duel monsters and all."

Yugi withheld a wince at the mention of 'her' win against Kaiba and instead focused on the small, enticing envelope in her friend's hand.

Jou was grinning widely, proud of his own comment, but Yugi was confused. Kaiba helped him to help her?

Why? Especially if he was offended by his loss in duel monsters. Wouldn't that make him less inclined to offer assistance? Seto Kaiba certainly held no debt towards Yugi, nothing to repay. So, what was his real motivation in all of this?

"What's—what did you find?" she queried hesitantly

"Yer not gonna believe this but—"

At this, Jou took a hard look at Yugi and frowned.

"Where's ya puzzle, Yug? You never take that thing off."

It was Yugi's turn to frown in confusion.

Why did it matter about her puzzle? It'd been nearly two weeks since she'd cast the puzzle from her. Why would he bring it up now?

"I just didn't want to attract a lot of attention," She muttered, shooting another brief glance towards the end of the bed, another shard of guilt picking at her. "Being at the hospital so much, I didn't want anyone to ask questions about where I got it ya know? It's not a big deal really."

She hoped that Jou didn't notice how terrible a liar she was.

"But Yugi," Jou's voice was a bit harried now as he stepped forward, "That's just the thing. The puzzle is what's been leadin' this whole problem to ya. Kaiba's been doin' some backlogging and research and he, well he found somethin' interesting about this business partner of his."

Yugi's finger's twitched as she straightened knuckles whitening as she gripped the edge of the chair in anticipation.

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"Pegasus Crawford."

"What? You mean the inventor of duel monsters?"

Yugi was flabbergasted by this assertion. What could Pegasus want with her or her puzzle? What could he hope to gain by all of this?

And better yet, how did she not see him when she had taken back possession of her own form? The only ones she remembered seeing in that giant arena were Kaiba, his younger brother, Jou and her grandfather.

Of course, there had been that surly guard there. But there was no way that THAT person had be Pegasus.

Right?

"I don't understand it all, and Kaiba seemed adamant that Pegasus' involvement was delusional or somethin' like that. But what he got was that there was something to do with yer puzzle and acquiring some other objects from Egypt."

"But—" a trickle of sweat wound its way down Yugi's spine, "How did he find all of this out. I don't—that is I didn't see Pegasus there. It was just us…right?"

At this Jou scratched his head and tossed the envelope towards Yugi.

"Yeah that's tha weird thing. Kaiba didn't wanna talk about how he got the information…least not with me. He said that there was some stuff in that envelope for ya to look at. But he said somethin' about it being ridiculous. Muttered a lot, that one. I thought he was going crazy too."

Jou chuckled nervously and fiddled with the frayed edge of his worn rain jacket.

"Ta be honest, none of this makes sense, ya know? I don't even know if I should believe Kaiba after he treated yer grandpa so badly. What made him change all a sudden? I don't know if ya should believe anything he has ta say about what's goin' on."

Yugi nodded in agreement, as she ran a hand carefully over the surface of the envelope, gently picking at the edge of the sealed object in her hands, curiosity and trepidation pumping through her veins at the prospect of what lay inside the small package.

I mean, it couldn't get any weirder than it already had, could it?

She put her nail beneath the small fold in the corner of the envelope.

"Ah, if it's all the same ta you, Yug, I'd rather not know what's in that thing ya know? I mean it's been weird lately and I just…I dunno how much more of this I can take."

Yugi was caught off guard by Jou's request though she nodded before the rejection could affect her features, and hastily tucked the envelope away, inviting Jou to sit and chat.

His rejection stung, and for the first time, Yugi wasn't so sure that having friends was a benefit.

Especially when they pushed you away.

* * *

_Yugi you have…listen…I_

Yugi shook her head and rubbed her eyes, peering down at her watch.

She was hearing things again. And it was getting late. She knew that the nurse would be by any minute to kick her out of the her grandfather's room, no matter how much she protested to stay.

They didn't allow visitors to remain overnight in the ICU.

_Yugi…_

The girl blinked as she heard her voice being murmured again. Though, this time it was Mana's voice that filled her head.

This one was fainter, deeper…

No.

The girl huffed and rose to her feet, gathering her backpack and putting her jacket on as a brief flash of lightning filled the darkening sky.

Lovely.

Rain.

Of course.

Pocketing Jou's envelope, Yugi buttoned her coat and slung her backpack onto her back, feeling the rough, angular edges of the puzzle stabbing into her spine. She glowered at the wall, her thoughts warring between the temptation to grasp the puzzle once more or to shatter the blasted thing and scatter its pieces in the bay.

'You'd never do that Yugi. That's cruel' she chastised herself, stepping towards her grandfather's still form and planting a kiss on his forehead.

She may dislike the spirit's motives and tactics, but she'd never hurt him like that.

'And yet, you're leaving him alone in that puzzle. Completely isolated. How is that fair either?'

"Way to go conscience" she frowned, though the guilt continued to ebb at her anger.

Perhaps it was because she was lonely or the fact Jou had completely given up on this whole endeavor, too afraid of the 'weirdness' going on around her to want to associate with her.

That thought tugged painfully at her senses and provoked a sharp ache to settle in her chest.

The girl shook her head and brushed a lock of hair from her grandfather's forehead.

"I don't know what to do grandpa," she muttered softly, willing herself not to shed the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "I wish I could figure all of this out. I wish you were here to help me."

Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing was normal or easy to comprehend and Yugi sort of felt like she was drowning in all of it.

Not just for what had happened to her grandfather, but for what had happened to her as well.

'You can't just sit here and cry about it Yugi. I taught you better than that.' She could almost hear her grandpa chastising her attitude, as he had done many times before. 'No use in whining about what you can't change. Might as well focus on what you CAN do.'

But what could she do? That was the question.

She hastily stepped away and blinked a few times to clear her vision as she heard the nurse enter in.

'I love you grandpa.' She pushed the thought silently towards Sugoroku before bowing her head briefly in appreciation to the nurse's attentiveness to her grandfather.

She'd be back tomorrow.

Yugi shoved her hands into her pockets, feeling the crisp paper of the envelope brush against her fingers, tantalizing and tempting her.

Maybe, just maybe she'd have more answers.

* * *

Jou rubbed his still aching head in confusion as he gazed about him, noting the darkening sky and the thick, heavy clouds that slowly rumbled overhead, the rain growing in volume and speed as it pelted his head and dampened his jacked and jeans.

He was in the park.

But, that didn't make sense. How had he ended up here? Hadn't he been heading to see Kaiba?

Yes. Yes, he was certain he Had been planning to go talk to the rich snob about what had happened during the duel with Yugi.

But, he tried to picture having had such a conversation and found himself peering into a fuzzy lapse of time instead of a memory.

Why couldn't he remember ever leaving his house, then?

There was another blank spot, similar to the one he had concerning the duel.

Someone was messing with him and the game was growing old really fast.

Jou grumbled angrily and slammed his sneakered feet hard against the pavement as he moved from the bench and flicked his collar up to shield himself against the onslaught of raindrops that were pattering on his head, drenching his hair and making his shoes squelch. The lamplights began to flicker on, signaling that the day was growing late.

Right. He had to see Kaiba, didn't he?

Or, maybe he should see Yugi and figure out what he was thinking about the whole thing, see how Sugoroku was doing?

There was a flash of lightning that brightened the sky, casting a brilliant light against the buildings ahead of him and Jou frowned.

The hospital would be closing visiting hours.

But, Jou couldn't just go back home and twiddle his thumbs hoping to jog his memory.

"I've gotta do somethin'." He muttered darkly, "Gotta figger out what's goin' on here."

To Kaiba then.

But Jou wasn't so unobservant, even in his frustrated stomp through the park, not to notice the pair of eyes that watched him from a distance, the figure shadowed carefully in the darkness, indistinguishable from the shadows that surrounded their person.

He was being followed.

'Interesting.'

* * *

Despite his bravado and almost flippant attitude towards danger, The Spirit of the puzzle hated the dark.

Especially after being subjected to the glorious clarity of the light and the presence of other people.

Here, chained as he was in this darkness, her was assaulted by waves of loneliness, isolation and despair. No peeking, glimmers of light skirted into his view, illuminating this surroundings and making him free of the bondage he found himself in.

No, once more he was subjected to the confining, stifling, depression of the darkness, pressing in all around him, choking him, smothering his senses and resolve, willing him to falter and fall into complete submission to the feeling of hopelessness.

He'd been abandoned.

And he didn't understand why. He didn't understand, after all he'd done, why she'd push him away, push his companionship and protection away from her.

Hadn't she asked for a friend, a protector? Hadn't he been that? Hadn't he done what she'd asked? Hadn't he been what she wished for?

Why then?

Why was he trapped here again?

Why did she push him away?

* * *

Her hair was sticking to her forehead, the normally unruly tufts matted down against her ears and neck, the heavy pounding of rain casting a trickle of water down her cheeks and back, drenching her clothing, and soaking her skin as she blinked through the hazy, dim lighting of the Game Shop ahead of her.

There was a distinct, soft buzzing in the back of her mind, as something pressed against her senses, provoking feelings of near desperation.

Another brilliant flash of lightning erupted overhead followed by a roar of thunder that made Yugi jump and hasten her steps, whipping her keys out and skittering through the door as another flash of light brightened the sky.

The thunder shook the window panes and the girl willed her heart to calm itself down as she peered into the must shop front, noting that her pants were dripping a fine puddle of water about her and the door.

She needed to dry off.

Flicking the water from her fingers she hastily shucked her backpack and jacket, and separated the envelope from her pocket as she took the steps up to the living room two at a time, nearly tripping at the top as her sneaker slipped against the soft, polished wood flooring of the hall that led to the living room.

The backpack slipped from her fingers and thudded to the floor at the edge of the stairs as Yugi straightened and slipped from her shoes, placing them next to the damp bag. Moving to the bathroom, the girl grabbed a towel and her ever faithful pajamas and hastily shed her wet clothing, running the towel through her hair as she returned to the living room, grasping the slightly dampened enveloped tightly in her hand, while casting another wary and hesitant glance towards her backpack and the puzzle.

Should she?

The buzzing, still present in her mind, intensified briefly before Yugi squashed the thought and, instead, turned her attention towards the envelope in her hands.

This would come first.

If Pegasus and Kaiba had answers for her, Yugi would take the opportunity to peruse them.

Running a finger under the topmost corner that was sealed shut, Yugi tore a fine line of the envelope off and carefully reached in to extract the contents.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, finding a small stack of photographs and a small, folded paper sitting in her hands. She leaned forward, hunching slightly to inspect the photographs carefully, noting, first, the image of a man with long silver hair that cascaded to his shoulders in soft, almost straight, waves. Dressed rather pompously (the girl admitted almost wryly) he appeared to be a character that had stepped from the confines of a novel.

It wasn't his visage that alarmed the girl, though. Indeed not.

Well, not all of it anyway.

It was the man's  _eye_  that startled the girl and made her stare, not comprehending what she was seeing.

But, surely it was the same image as that on her puzzle.

The eye of Horus.

He bore the eye of Horus.

Literally.

The girl flicked to the next picture and she nearly dropped small pile of information Seto Kaiba had given to her.

It was Ryou Bakura! Sporting a golden ring with the same eye of Horus in its center about his neck.

An image of the Thief King briefly flashed across Yugi's mind and she felt a surprise tickle the back of her mind. A wave of concern shot towards her.

The girl shook her head as she peeked back towards her bag, still sitting by the top of the stairs.

She shook her head and hastily flipped to the next picture.

And stared down at the high priestess Isis.

* * *

Even with the distance and the darkness, he could still feel Yugi's presence, still detect fleeting remnants of her emotions. And what the girl was feeling concerned him greatly. The fear, the surprise, the anxiety all melded together into a whirling ball of conflict that, even with the distance and the muted sensations he felt, struggling as he was in the darkness, he could feel the power behind those emotions.

He could only imagine the depth of feeling the girl was subjected to right now.

And it had been days, he was certain, of this constant thrumming of emotion swirling about the girl.

What would set her off, he wondered, straining against the harsh laughter and the clawing grips of the shadows blinking and willing the light to return.

And he was doing everything in his power to reach out to Yugi Mutou, to convince the girl that he was no threat, that he wouldn't harm her or her friends. And that he needed her to accept this tentative and tense partnership they found themselves in.

Even if he warred with anger he felt at the indignant and depraved situation he found himself in.

And, he had to admit that part of him just wanted out again.

"Yugi" He muttered softly, tilting his head upward as much as he was able, ignoring the way arms wrapped around his biceps in a forceful, pinching manner. "Please you have to listen to me. I never mean to betray your trust."

He stopped, clamping his mouth shut as a rather large wave of panic filtered across his senses, catching the Spirit off guard and making him flex his fingers in agitation at the panic transformed into fear.

He tried sending a reassuring sensation towards the girl, but noted how much she resisted such a mindset, the worry and fear only spiking higher.

What was going on?

* * *

Yugi hadn't had a chance to even glance at the letter that was attached to the photos, so caught up was she in the staring at the familiar faces within the pictures.

And then there was the man with the eye…

What did all of these people have to do with her? I mean it was obvious that those, those items were similar to her puzzle. But how did everything fit together? And why was it so important that she know about these people?

And more importantly, how had Kaiba gotten hold of this information to begin with.

So lost in thought, staring again at Ryou's picture, she nearly let out a shriek as she heard the soft click of the door to the shop and the minute jingle of the bell before it was hastily silenced, signaling that someone had entered the shop

Heart hammering wildly at the intruder, and cursing herself for not locking the door, the girl hastily scrambled to her feet, trying to remain as silent as possible as she heard the heavy footfalls in the shop.

Someone was down there.

And she was almost certain that they weren't going to be a friend.

'It figures' she thought lowly, straining her ears to listen for movement 'My luck's been terrible of late. Of course someone would break into the shop.'

Yugi was getting rather tired of being on edge all the time.

There was a loud creak as a heavy shoe landed on the lowest stair and Yugi's ear's twitched as she strained to listen.

Blood was rushing through her veins, her heart beat painfully against her ribs as another heavy footfall caused a creak on the stairs, inching slowly closer.

'You need to move Yugi. You need to run.' She tried to will her legs to go, to retreat, to hide somewhere and slowly she convinced herself to pace backwards, keeping a firm eye on the stairwell as she maneuvered around the coffee table and felt her way towards the hall that would lead to her bedroom.

She could hide in there until the intruder left. Maybe call the police.

But, and she cast another wary and worried glance towards her backpack, what of the puzzle?

What if this wasn't just some home invader?

What if…

And that was the crazy thing. Yugi was growing more accustomed to thinking the most bizarre of situations were plausible and that these absurd situations tended to center around her puzzle.

What if they were after the puzzle?

But why should she care about it? All it brought her was utter frustration since she'd solved it.

And friendship…she had to concede, feeling another twinge of guilt wrap around her heart.

It wasn't like her to stay so angry for so long. And she HAD been the one to solve the puzzle, right? Wasn't she sort of…obligated to it?

Another creak on the stairs, this one louder and closer made the girl snap to attention, her mind made up.

She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

Yugi tried to silence her heavy breathing as she weighed her options, the muscles in her arms twitching agitatedly a pulsation of calm tried to weedle its way to the forefront of her mind.

Hastily, and as silently as possible, the girl darted forward and reached for her backpack as another brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the living room and cast a bright stream of light into the stairwell.

With her hand grasped around the strap of her backpack, Yugi came face to face with the pinched, scowling face of a burly man with brilliant golden hair. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at Yugi, frown deepening as he hastily took another step towards the girl, hand outstretched to grasp her arm.

Recoiling, the girl stumbled backwards, as a booming clap of thunder echoed around the room, and turned, scrambling towards the hall and her bedroom, as the footfalls banged against the wood floor.

With heart hammering in her ears, the girl hastily threw her door shut, locking the knob and doing up the top latch that she hardly ever used.

'I'm going to die' She thought somewhat morosely. 'This type of thing never ends well does it.'

There was a firm pounding against her door as she moved backwards, nearly toppling over her bed hand still fisted around the photos with the other gripping her backpack rather tightly, the weight of the bag offering a small reassurance to her.

The man on the other end of the door said nothing, only continued to pound at the door, shaking the frame. And that worried Yugi. All she knew was the darkness in the man's eyes, the coldness that she'd spied.

He wasn't going to waste time with whatever it was that he was here to do. And, by the fact that he was beating against her door rather than ransacking the game shop or her living room reconfirmed that his presence had something to do with Yugi.

Or the puzzle.

Or both.

But Yugi was wise enough not to try and barricade herself into the room, hoping that the man would go away. No, no it was best if she vacated her house as quickly and silently as possible.

She needed to escape.

Yugi could hear the wood groaning at the strain and she reached for her slippers, realizing that her sneakers still sat by the stairwell, thrusting the soft material on her feet.

She felt another push of calming against her senses and hastily rejected the notion.

Now was not a time to be calm! She needed to act and fast.

The door shook again as the girl moved to the window, undoing the latch and pushing the window open as another zip of lightning streaked through the sky, casting eerie shadows down on the tree that sat perched out her window as the rain started to beat against the thin material of her pajamas.

The girl swallowed back the bile that was rising in her throat and hoisted the backpack close, unzipping the larger pocket and thrusting the photos and letter inside the dry compartment. Her hand brushed against the cool, patterned gold of the puzzle and she froze, feeling a deep well of anxiety and curiosity press at her. She saw a flash of something…

Crimson eyes in the shadows…

_Yugi._

The voice was clearer this time, more pronounce and familiar.

This was the Pharaoh or the Spirit that looked and acted similar to the Pharaoh, provoking her, querying her.

The urge to grab the puzzle was nearly overwhelming. The warmth that seemed to ooze from it tantalizing her senses.

She almost craved that warmth, sort of drawn to it like a moth to the flame.

Which didn't make ANY sense since Yugi had been adamant that she never wanted to touch the puzzle again or even communicate with that wretched spirit.

' _And yet you kept it. You did not abandon me completely. You could not.'_

She nearly fell out her window as there was another loud banging, the door splintering around the edges as the man continued to beat upon the wood.

She couldn't delay any more. Hastily zipping her bag and slinging it onto her back, Yugi steadied herself on the ledge of the window and prayed that she could make the leap.

It was now or never.

She heard the banging of the door against her wall as she pushed outward and into the rain, reaching towards the upper branches of the tree, hoping her aim was true.

_'Yugi please just trust me. I can help you if you let me. Please.'_

* * *

"What do you want Katsuya?"

Jounouchi stood there, head pounding and water dripping from his hair and clothes, peering at the disgruntled face of Seto Kaiba, whose blue eyes glittered dangerously as he watched the blond man before him.

"We need ta talk about what happened that day."

Jou wasn't going to waste time with niceties and he folded his arms and gave Kaiba a hard stare, waiting for the dark haired man to acquiesce to his demand.

"Listen, Katsuya, I'm not really in the mood for this stupid game you've concocted so if you would show yourself out before I have to call security."

"Game?" Jou snarled lowly taking a step towards the man who was still seated at his desk. "Ya think this is a stupid game? Yugi's grandpa is in a coma because of your stupid duel. You've gotta give me some answers! Ya owe Yugi that much at least."

"I'm really not in the habit of rehashing the same issue twice in one day, you know," Kaiba remarked lowly. "You already received all the information I had for you and Yugi Mutou. Can you just leave before I have you charged with harassment?"

"What are ya talkin' about ya nimrod," Jou retorted angrily, taking another step forward as Seto Kaiba, too, stood, towering over Jou's lanky form.

Jou, though, would not be cowed by the man.

"You've told me nothin' about anything and yer here arguin' with me about that?"

"Can you really claim to not remember the conversation we had this morning?" Kaiba remarked heatedly and a bit incredulously, as he peered down his nose at Jounouchi. "I already told you that Pegasus would have the answers, that he'd been trying to contact me about those stupid millennium items for weeks before I even met you or your pint sized friend. You mean you don't' remember this at all? Are you really that dense when it comes to memorizing stuff?"

Jou faltered and looked confused, his brows knitting together as he stared at Kaiba who stood proudly, arms folded, scrutinizing Jou's movements and expressions with a hawkish gaze.

"You can't remember can you." He remarked lowly, though the malice dissipated as he directed the statement towards the blond man. "You really don't remember out conversation this morning."

Jou took a step back at this and ran a hand through his hair.

He'd been here before, gotten information from Kaiba already and he couldn't remember what was going on after that.

"What the hell is going' on?" He mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"That's the first smart thing you've said since you walked in here, Katsuya."


	8. Puzzle

**Chapter 8:**

There it was.

A soft streak of light.

The Spirit's interest was piqued, a distinct sensation of anticipation whet his appetite.

The shadows that held him bound, taunting and provoking him, loosened their grip and he could feel the power returning to his limbs as he pressed against their hold, straining to move further and further from their grip.

Just like the last time he'd seen this small sliver of light, he sent a wave of eagerness and a pleading towards the owner of the puzzle, willing them to release him once more, to allow him the freedom he so dearly craved.

And he could sense Yugi's wariness and the fear coursing through her veins. Something had the girl rattled and it only made him the more anxious.

He did make her a promise. He'd agreed to fulfill her wish for a friend. And he COULD complete that promise if she would just set him loose.

_'Please Yugi. Just let me out.'_

* * *

The rough bark of the tree scraped against her nails as she scrambled to keep hold of the slick branch. The rain beat against Yugi's face, blurring her vision and one of her slippers fell from her foot, splattering to the ground beneath her.

Her grip slipped as the rain pounded around her and Yugi tumbled from the tree as a brilliant light filled the sky followed by the howling roar of thunder.

With a low 'oomph' Yugi landed on her back, the puzzle in her backpack, made her wince as the tender flesh of her back connected with its sharp edges.

But, the girl was relatively unharmed, for which she was thankful. Rolling to the side, Yugi retrieved her wayward slipper and put the, now soggy, material back onto her foot.

Rising to her feet, another flash shot overhead, illuminating the normally dark and silent street and Yugi saw something that made her blood run cold.

A black car, sidled up against the corner of the street where the tree was. And the door was opening. The girl spied the dark pants and clean, business shoes a man slam against the sidewalk as the tall figure reached an arm to grasped the door and propel him into a standing position

She really should have realized that whoever had broken into her house would not have come alone.

Or been unprepared for her eventual attempt at escape.

But Yugi wasn't going to look back, even as she heard the fevered footsteps behind her, splashing through the puddles on the sidewalk as the girl made a mad dash down the street and towards the busier intersection.

Maybe she could attract some attention?

Or, and Yugi really began to curse her luck lately as she was knocked from her feet by someone in the shadows of an alleyway, or someone could just find  _her._

 _'Yugi!'_ The voice of the spirit was fainter as her assailant tried to rip the backpack from her, even as she fisted her hands around the straps and tried to twist out of the man's grip.

But it wasn't working. Their height difference, made it difficult for Yugi to hold onto the backpack at all, let alone gain some sort of purchase against his imposing form.

The man leered down at her, his shaggy brown hair sticking to his cheeks, brown eyes blazing with a malevolent sort of glee as she tugged harder on the bag.

Still…

Yugi continued to tug, to resist, putting all of her weight into her shoulders as she pressed her knee into the man's soft stomach, listening to the assailant groan as she rammed her knee once more into the fleshy surface of the man's pelvis.

She earned a hard smack for that but it was severely weakened by the fact that the man had loosened his grip enough to cradle his tender injuries.

THAT gave Yugi a chance to wriggled from the man's grasp and stumble backwards enough to placed a distance between them.

Her cheek was stinging as she made her way through the rain and down towards the street, eyes scanning and ears alert to any movement or noise.

_'Yugi just trust me. I can help you.'_

The girl shook her head briefly, dispelling some of the water from her eyes and hair as she refused to listen to the Spirit's plea.

She wouldn't do it. She just…she just didn't know if she could trust him. It was too much of a risk.

Maybe?

_'You are far safer with me than anyone trying to harm you. I won't let them. I promise.'_

More footfalls, heavy and pounding, beat against the pavement behind her, growing louder, as Yugi nearly tripped over the small rise in the pavement. Her slippered feet caught on the cracks of a rather worn portion of the walkway, forcing her into a stumble through puddles.

Despite the temptation to agree to the Spirit's request, Yugi was hesitant to completely agree with the Spirit's demands.

Though…was stubbornness worth being roughed up by…whoever this was.

'I can't' She remarked silently, wondering if her thoughts were translating the Spirit like she wondered if HIS remarks were translating to her.

And really, she couldn't. Physically, at the moment, she couldn't do it.

But did she want to?

"Yugi Mutou" Came the gruff voice of the man behind her, the timbre was low, rumbling far too close to her ears for comfort. "You must realize that this will not end well for you."

There was a swift uptick in how quickly Yugi's heart was beating as she tried to hasten her pace, to distance herself from her assailant even as a hand grasped onto the collar of her shirt, yanking her backwards and off her feet, sending the slippers flying and splashing into the puddle ahead of her.

Of course, she realized that this whole thing wouldn't end well for her. She wasn't stupid after all.

"Why do you think I was running?" She muttered softly, eliciting a deep, malicious chuckle from her captor.

"Stupid action. You can't really hope to escape you know."

But, and the girl swung her arm backwards, forcing her elbow to connect with the man's chest in an attempt to injure the brute, even if it was a stupid action, that didn't mean she wouldn't try to get away.

The man easily lifted the girl into the air by the scruff of her shirt, making Yugi's legs dangle helplessly above the ground, unable to find purchase upon a hard surface.

It just didn't do well to be short.

Yugi kicked her legs fiercely, arching her back, and tried to pivot around or to knock the man off balance. Bringing her hands together she tried to land another blow against the man's chest.

She hit his arm instead of his chest, but the force of her hit was enough to, in fact, jostle the man's grip on her collar and, with another twist, Yugi broke free, falling in a rather unceremonious heap on the ground.

Scrambling to her feet, feeling the slick cold chill of the rainwater between her toes, the girl made a dash to get away, making a steady advancement towards the busier intersection down from her.

Almost.

Except, instead of being held by the collar of her shirt, the girl was now held captive by the backpack that was about her shoulders.

Rain splattered into her eyes as the girl tugged, trying to pull free without losing the backpack. But, her shoulders slipped from the straps as the man pulled the bag back and upwards, forcing Yugi's weight to dislodge her.

She wrapped her fingers tightly around one of the straps as she turned around so that she was facing her attacker and pulled all her weight into tugging the backpack back into her possession.

She could have run, could have abandoned the puzzle and those pictures and that letter. Somehow, though, she knew that would be a mistake. She couldn't just give up the puzzle, even if she didn't quite understand  _why_.

"My my, holding onto this bag rather tightly," the man sneered towards Yugi, baring his mottled and decaying teeth. "Wonder what secrets you might be holding in here. Wouldn't have anything to do with your grandfather now would it? Or about the Sennen puzzle perhaps, hmm?"

The man snorted as he tugged the backpack harshly, forcing Yugi to stumble forward, towards him.

"Were you really so foolish as to bring it with you and not keep it safer than this? Ha! I thought you'd have more sense than that. Or that you'd at least wear it to protect yourself."

Why didn't she just let the bag go?!

But she couldn't. Something held her bound to defending this backpack with everything she had. Even if it meant the man before her would reach around and grab the front of her shirt, lifting her off her feet again, forcing the fabric to rub painfully against her arms at the seams.

"Don't know when to give up, eh kid?" the man snorted derisively towards the struggling girl. "He really painted a far different picture than the pathetic excuse I see before me. Said you were supposed to be approached carefully. What a crock."

The man leaned his face closer to Yugi's and leered at the girl.

"Though you are a pretty little thing," He murmured, "What a waste really."

But Yugi had been waiting for this moment, even if her skin crawled at their closeness. For, distracted as the man was at leering at her, forcing his putrid breath to wash over the girl's face, Yugi was setting the aim of her kick.

And this time she didn't miss connecting with the tender flesh of the man's nether regions.

It was sort of satisfying watching the brute's fact contort into a pinched expression, watching the man's eyes water and his face lose all color as the blow was struck. He let out a low sort of whine somewhere between a whimper and a whistling sound and jerked away from Yugi's form as he hunched in on himself a little, trying to assuage the new agony he felt.

Yugi only took a moment of satisfaction from this act of aggression, however, for the man was heartier than he looked.

Another blow was struck.

This time against the girl's cheek, sending Yugi reeling, head spinning from a dizzying sensation of pain. Her neck snapped her head to the side and she felt the distinct reality of her joints popping in succession at the hasty blow levelled her way.

It smarted.

But Yugi never let go of the backpack, even as the man glowered at her his attention diverted towards spewing curses at her, giving her a firm shake as he railed against her actions.

"You little devil!" he snarled, "You're really going to wish you hadn't done that. If it weren't for the fact that we need to keep you alive right now I'd—"

Another kicked collided with the man, effectively ending his furious tirade.

And while Yugi knew it was a foolish ploy to attempt the same attack twice—give the result of her last attempt—Yugi still managed to exact a sweet sort of revenge against the man before he struck at her again, his hand colliding with her already tender cheek, a firm, loud 'slap' echoing as the cool rain dribbled down the girl's face.

Her lip took a good portion of the blow, and Yugi felt the warm rush of liquid against her teeth and trickling down her chin as she peered up at the man and firmly tugged open the bag she'd been unzipping while he'd ranted against her.

Realizing his mistake too late, the man shook Yugi and snarled, trying to dislodge the girl's prying fingers from the backpack itself.

But Yugi was determined. And with still another kick (and really the man should have anticipated this) she managed to exact a blow of her captor's stomach before he forcibly tossed the girl from himself and pulled the backpack towards him.

Yugi tilted backwards, losing a grip on the backpack entirely, the support of the man, holding her up, gone.

But in her hands she held the puzzle, the long leather cord firmly encased in her fisted grip.

And that was really all she'd wanted to begin with. She knew she had to keep the puzzle from the man.

With tentative, shaky movements, the girl reached out and grasped the golden object firmly in her hands, as the man in front of her snarled at her to cease.

The reaction was instantaneous. A warmth swirled around her fingers, travelling up her arms in spindling tendrils of heat and moving towards her neck and forehead even as it reached down to her toes. It was inviting and enticing to her senses, bring with it an open notion of relief to her frazzled mind.

There was a now familiar searing burn on her forehead and she knew what was coming.

What she didn't anticipate, though, was the rope coming about her neck at the same time that she surrendered to the firm grip on her senses, pulling her back into the inner workings of her mind.

* * *

The reaction was agonizingly blinding and gratifying at the same time.

The shadows that held him retracted at the brilliant assault of light and the rush of emotions that cascaded through the puzzle, lighting the torches against, banishing all shadows into the furthest recesses and corners of the puzzles angular walls.

He knew that Yugi had once again created a physical connection with the golden object that had held him confined for so long.

He smiled, warily as he straightened and assessed the overwhelming sense of urgency and fear the girl felt. He spied, through her mind's eye the events that had taken place before she'd finally grasped the puzzle's edges and a fury swept through him, even as he was proud of the girl's resilience against her attacker.

Literally a low blow for the man to be bested by a pint-sized teenage girl.

The spirit snorted at the thought, even as he reacted with a swift burst of energy and power, pulling Yugi's awareness back into the recesses of her soul room, marveling that she'd hardly resisted this time around.

That is until he came face to face with the angry amethyst eyes of the teen and watched as she eyed him carefully, a frown firmly in place.

"I promised I would protect you," He remarked before the girl could get a word out. "And I intend to keep that promise whether you trust me or not."

"Don't kill him." The girl remarked as a reply. "I know what you're going to do, just…just don't kill him okay?"

He saw the pleading look, even after her assault (And here the spirit noted the deep bruising forming on the girl's cheek and the swollen flesh beneath the girl's eye) and he frowned at the request.

Surely she deserved more than just…

The girl's gaze hardened expectantly as she blinked at him, face unflinching.

"You want me to trust you. Then prove you can be trusted."

Her voice was as threatening as he believed she could make it, her kittenish anger riled and ready to be unleashed towards the spirit should he try to force power over her.

'She has more power than you know' the familiar voice echoed in his ears, making them twitch as he too frowned at the girl.

But he nodded in agreement.

He'd not risk losing her trust again.

Nor losing his freedom.

* * *

He straightened, feeling the rain pelt his flesh as he blinked to steady his vision.

A burst of light cascaded overhead and he noted the looming form of the man in front of him, the thin cord of rope pulled taut around his neck, as his fingers danced across the puzzle's intricate, gleaming surface.

He smirked up at the man in anticipation.

He couldn't exactly demand the parameters of justice he'd like (and his anger still raged at the thought) but he'd keep his promise and exact some form of justice for the girl's injuries and the assault she'd experienced.

And for her grandfather.

He narrowed his gaze further towards the man as he rose, noting with some dismay, that he was adorned with starry pajamas once more.

He'd REALLY have to remedy that one of these days. Starry pajamas were hardly his style.

The man must have noted the decided change in his captive's demeanor, stance, height and masculinity for he took a step back, still tugging on the rope around the Spirit's neck.

"Ah so you've come out to play I see" he sneered softly towards the Spirit, and the puzzle bearer knew, with some sense of satisfaction, that there was a distinct lack of fire in the man's bravado.

"Not so easy to be intimidating when you're not harassing a little girl, eh." He remarked. "Thought that you wouldn't have to come to blows with someone a bit more adept than her. Though…" and the Spirit smirked wider wanting to see just how far he could provoke the man before he lashed out. "I see that she DID bring you to your knees a bit. Must have been a harsh reality for you to swallow. Bested by someone half your size. You sorely underestimated Yugi Mutou."

The rope was pulled even tighter around the man's neck, making breathing a tad more difficult than before.

But the smile never slipped from his face.

"You like taunting those smaller than you. And though I commend Yugi for her actions against you, I wonder, will you also underestimate me?"

The man took another step back as the spirit stepped forward, towards, him, feeling the cool concrete beneath his bare feet.

"Will you mock me as you did her?"

Another step closer as the man took another step back.

The Spirit chuckled at the dance they now enacted. He knew he was being threatening. He could feel the waves of energy cascading from his fingers, his lips, his toes…everything. He could sense the way the air thickened about them, darker shadows billowing above them as the rain beat mercilessly upon their heads.

And even though the man towered over The Spirit, despite the growth spurt he'd enforced to meet his needs while standing in place of Yugi's spirit, the attacker was still intimidated and wary of the form before him.

It was all rather pleasing.

'I didn't think you were terribly brave' he mused to himself, feeling the small presence of a worry trickling through his senses in the back of his mind.

_'Don't hurt him. Please'_

Ah, there was that request again.

But the smirk only brightened.

He'd not hurt the man. Or kill him.

But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

"Shall we play a penalty game then?" He remarked, tapping his fingers lightly against the puzzle's surface once more, tossing the cord over his head and about his neck, his fingers brushing against the noose that still bound him, like a dog, to the attacker.

His eyes narrowed further, crimson blazing in the cool, darkness of the evening, assessing and unforgiving.

"Not that I'm giving you a choice of course. You've already cheated this round. Just rewards and all that."

* * *

Yugi sat curled up on the mock bed in her soul room, knees tucked to her chin and eyes downcast, a myriad of emotions flitting through her as she weighed the foolishness of what she'd just done.

She felt the slick trickle of rainwater lazily trailing a pattern down her back as her hair dripped cool droplets of clear water upon the bed, dampening the sheets and bedspread.

The screams of the man echoed around her, as the Spirit enacted his shadow game and the girl tried desperately to block the painful, agonized and frightened noises her attacker made, from her mind, covering her ears and screwing her eyes shut as they continued to reverberate about her soul room.

He'd promised he wouldn't kill him, that he wouldn't physically harm the man.

And, Yugi noted, he hadn't forced her into a slumber that forced blanks upon her memory or sent her careening into a strange story with characters like a Pharaoh or Mana...

Yugi shook her head to dismiss the thoughts and wondered, once again, whether she don't something incredibly stupid by trusting this Spirit to help her, and how she might pay for this mistake in the long run.


	9. Partners

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and support guys. Let me just apologize for the length of time it takes for me to get updates to you. I'm in the thick of some intense schooling right now, so this has had to take a back seat. BUT, it is not forgotten or abandoned, and I fully intend to finish what I've started here. Just please be patient with me? I'm sorry, again, for not getting updates to you sooner. I'll keep working on it.**

**And with that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little less intense, in terms of action, but I hope it is just as enjoyable.**

**Thanks again! I hope to hear from you!**

* * *

 

Chapter 9:

 

“Have you lost your mind?”

Jou looked affronted by the accusation and leveled at glare at the proud, brooding figure before him.

“This isn’t a joke you know.” He was getting rather annoyed with this dance. Kaiba wasn’t that stupid was he? Surely he didn’t think that Jou was so naïve as to try and play such a trick on him?

About this?

Mister-I-don’t-believe-anything-but-what-I-can-see?

Really?

“And I’m not treating it as such.” Kaiba snipped back, his frown deepening, “But you seem to think that this is the first time you’ve talked to me. You’re more vacant than I originally assumed.”

Vacant?!

“Listen moneybags, I’m not kiddin’ when I say that I don’t know what’s goin’ on here. Somethin’s not right. You know it.”

“That doesn’t change what I told you earlier. This isn’t my problem.”

“You were there, you saw what happened. And if it weren’t for that stupid duel of yers, then Yugi’s grandpa wouldn’t be in tha hospital. So, what’re you gonna do about it?”

Jounouchi had stepped forward, going toe to toe with Kaiba who had folded his arms and smirked derisively down at Jou’s enraged face.

Sapphire eyes clashed with chocolate ones.

“You ARE stupider than I thought.” Kaiba muttered. “I told you. It’s not my problem, runt. And no amount of…intimidation will convince me otherwise. I don’t care what happened to Mutou’s grandfather.”

“But, brother, you can’t mean that.”

Jou jerked his head to the doorway where a dark haired boy stood, eyes wide as displeasure rippled from him.

Kaiba’s brother…

“I do mean it, Mokuba.” Kaiba’s voice dripped with displeasure as he glared towards his brother. “And you should remember not to butt into someone else’s conversation, however stupid it may be.”

“Alright then mutt,” Kaiba sneered turning back to Jounouchi. “It’s time for you to vacate. Go back to your hovel. Or do I have to call security again?”

Jounouchi clenched his fists in frustration and straightened, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin.

He smirked.

“Oh I see what this is,” Jounouchi snorted amusedly, baring his teeth, “You’re throwing a tantrum eh? Can’t handle defeat is that it? Scared that someone beat you at your favorite game is it?”

He watched Kaiba’s jaw clench as the barest of wrinkles quirked around the blue orbs.

Seto Kaiba’s frown deepend, his displeasure rolling off of him in waves.

“Say that again mutt and I’ll have you thrown from the building.”

Jou quirked a brow at Kaiba and let his smirk widen. “Oh I’ll say it again. If yer not going ta help me figger this out then I’ll whatever I damn well please.”

He clenched his fists and squared his jaw.

“Yer throwing a pity party because Yug beatcha at your favorite game. Couldn’t get the Blue Eyes to help ya eh? Couldn’t best someone smaller and quicker than ya. Admit it moneybags, you lost ta the smallest, geekiest kid in school and it’s rubbed ya raw. And I’m glad for it. Yugi’s a good friend of mine, and I wouldn’t change a single thing about ‘im. You brought that stupid duel on him and now somethin’s not right with his grandpa and there a lot of unanswered question. So, if ya won’t help—“

At this Jou stepped back, sucking in a deep breath, watching with satisfaction as Kaiba’s face darkened.

“Then I’ll say whatever I damn well please to make ya ta make ya feel all the pain you deserve, for both of them.”

Jounouchi didn’t step back again as Kaiba stepped forward, billowing clouds of rage blackening the air about him.

‘Come on then’ Jou thought darkly, firming his stance.

He knew what was coming and he wasn’t going to cower to this towering bean pole.

Not a chance.

* * *

 

“Yugi.”

The girl jerked back to attention in surprise, blinking rapidly to jostle her mind back into wakefulness.

The light blues of the room and the clear, crisp corners of the walls as they reached for the ceiling glared back at Yugi.

What had she been thinking about, again?

When had she let her mind wander so deeply?

More importantly, why was this happening so frequently?

“Yugi.”

A stern face flashed into focus before her and crimson eyes peered deep into her own amethyst orbs, their gaze questioning and tentative…and far too close.

Yugi tipped backwards in surprise at their close proximity with one another, nearly falling off the bed—the imaginary bed…in her…room?

Or whatever it was that she was on when the spirit took control…

Familiarity sparked at her senses and she stiffened.

 _Now_ she remembered.

 Oh yes. She remember it all.

The screams still echoed in her ears from the man as images assaulted her. The cowering and groveling he did at the feet of the Spirit, begging and pleading for a release from their game. Promises were made—ones declared false and useless…

Yugi sat up straighter and tilted her head quizzically, her heart lurching into her throat as she thought of the man who had almost—

No. Best not to dwell on _that_.

 ‘There is no promise you can make that I can trust.’ The Spirit had taunted condescendingly ‘I’m far from being foolish, you know.’

Oh dear help her. Things were just spiraling.

Blinking a few more times as the spirit pulled away from her, Yugi pursed her lips thoughtfully, waiting for the spirit to speak, to say or do something.

Yet the creature, this enigma, just stood there, arms thrust into deep pockets, leaning against the wall, and watched Yugi.

It appeared he was waiting for her to do the same thing she wanted him to do.

Now it was time to see who would crack first.

The spirit of the puzzle peered down his nose at the girl, features schooled into a placid expression, the angular jut of his chin pointed ever so slightly upwards, conveying an almost haughty demeanor. His hawkish gaze was calculating, carefully scanning over the girl’s face, though he continued to frown, nearly scowling.

Yugi didn’t like that look. I meant something unpleasant was coming.

The girl straightened her back and squared her shoulders, widening her eyes ever so slightly and refusing to blink.

She wasn’t about to let this…this…whatever this was, whoever HE was, intimidate her.

And Yugi tried, desperately, to ignore the thought of what had befallen her would-be kidnapper.

No, she had to be smarter than balking at the prospect of intimidation from this spirit. She had to—

“You know I can hear you, do you not?”

The spirit let out a deep, throaty sigh and eased his stance, the ghost of a smirk on his face as he blinked  somewhat owlishly in Yugi’s direction.

Hear her?

What—

Yugi let out a somewhat undignified squeak, her nose twitching as her fingers dug into the blanket she sat upon.

She felt a familiar warmth creep along the back of her neck and tingle over her ears as a blush glossed her skin.

“Forgive me for giving the wrong impression to you” He remarked carefully, eyes hooded. “I did not mean to intimidate you, as you so eloquently elaborated…”

He trailed off delicately, eyes shifting away as Yugi’s face was engulfed in a cherry flame of embarrassment and anger.

“I had hoped that my previous actions would have ‘earned your trust’ as you requested?” The gaze narrowed. The frown returned. “That was the terms of our agreement, was it not?”

The embarrassment was palpable and, if Yugi were honest with herself, a twinge of guilt for having judged this spirit so poorly.

After all, he’d never brought HER harm.

But ‘terms’? ‘Agreement’?

Those words rubber her the wrong way. There was something…it was hard to put her finger on it. But there was SOMETHING to this whole thing.

“It’s not nice to spy on other people’s thoughts you know.”

The words came out of her mouth before she allowed herself time to dwell too significantly upon the guilt that brimmed beneath the surface.

And the curiosity.

Especially as she watched the man’s eyes widen marginally as he watched Yugi straighten and come to stand across from him.

“Sorry.”

Her apology was somewhat halfhearted and bashful.

And really, really awkward.  

She felt a nervousness creep up her spine and her fingers found purchase in the hair at the nape of her neck, feeling the heat that still resided there.

He chuckled in response to her apology, the wry grin on his face returning, though his eyes continued to betray his curiosity and suspicion.

And wariness. A wariness which made the simmering sensation of guilt bubble fiercely.

“I know you don’t trust me.” He remarked, “And I don’t need to see into your thoughts to know that. There is little that I’ve done to earn your trust…at least not in the way YOU might appreciate.”

The image of the man who had attacked Yugi flashed through the girl’s mind. She saw him cowering, peering up towards the spirit, pleading something that was almost intelligible.

A rope ensnared the man’s throat.

‘They…give me my free…I don’t…’

The image filtered away rather suddenly as Yugi cast a sharp glance towards the Spirit, marveling at his completely unruffled expression.

“I did what was necessary. You know that.”

“What did you do to him?” She queried the same time his response came out, which made Yugi start in surprise, her nose twitching in response.

He’d anticipated her question.

And the spirit peered carefully at the girl, gaze darkening. Yugi could see the muscles along his jaw pulled taut in anticipation, waiting for her reaction.

* * *

 

“I did nothing wrong.”

The words slipped from his mouth before the girl could articulate anything else.

He wanted her to understand, to know what he was trying to do.

He’d listened.

But he would not cower for protecting and defending himself.

“You, you did what you did to the others. The…shadows. Right?”

Yugi appeared anything but threatening, though the spirit knew that’s the angle she was going for. It was rather amusing in its own way.

But he could appreciate the girl’s spirit and her drive to try and instill in him a sense of her dominance in this situation.

She was in charge.

He would grant that, too. He would give her deference and the ability to take charge. This was her life, afterall. He was merely…what was he?

A parasite?

A sub-species of some sort?

The spirit dismissed the thoughts. It didn’t matter really. There wasn’t a thing he could do. He shared this soul space with Yugi, and he was grateful for the freedom from the puzzle.

But, he would not apologize for contending against someone who had intended him (and her) harm.

Though, he had to tread carefully, had to make sure she understood. He didn’t want to risk alarming her.

The unpleasant sensation of the binding grips on his wrists and ankles crept to the forefront of his mind. The darkness, the bitterness he’d felt…

“I…know that.”

Yugi’s voice was soft, but not without some level of ire as she peered up at the taller figure. Her eyes glittered a dangerous hue of amethyst and she frowned deeply up at him.

It caught him off guard.

His brows furrowed in confusion and he too frowned.

What did she mean by—

“And I’m sorry.”

Furrowed brows shot upwards as the spirit’s eyes widened.

“Why the sudden change.”

It wasn’t a question.

It was Yugi’s turn to furrow her own brows, though not in confusion. Instead, she looked somewhat remorseful, though the spirit could still detect that spark of defiance as it glittered in her eyes.

“I don’t trust you.” She remarked, voice still soft, “And I see…I see what happened when I rejected the puzzle, and for that I am sorry. But, I don’t—“

And then Yugi blew out a puff of air and looked frustrated.

“I don’t understand any of this,” She amended heatedly, her cheeks alighting in a rosy hue. “I don’t understand why you are even _in_ that puzzle. And I don’t understand why my grandfather—and Kaiba—and I just…I don’t get it. I don’t understand what’s happening. But, I know that you…kept your word. And I appreciate that.”

The spirit nodded in appreciation, though suspicion still niggled at the back of his mind.

“I suspect there’s a ‘but’ to this conversation.” He remarked drily, sensing the rise in tension between the two of them.

Yugi, to her credit, lightened the mood by rolling her eyes.

“Only the obvious. Where exactly am I?”

The spirit blinked.

“I don’t understand.”

Again Yugi rolled her yes.

“Where am I?” She repeated. “You were in control of my…” a blush graced the girls cheeks, “You were just in control and I was—I was _here_. So, where, am I…or we now?”

_OH_

Yes that made sense. Of course.

“You are quite safe I assure you.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. I ran out of my house, in my pajamas. In the rain, if I have to remind you. Where did you, where am I now? Where are WE now?”

* * *

 

No, Jounouchi had been wrong.

He hadn’t know what was coming.

He’d expected Kaiba to lob a few blows his way, to crack his knuckles across Jou’s jaw, lay him flat out for his insults.

But…

That’s not what had happened.

No, indeed, Kaiba surprised him...

By pulling out his cell and demanding security to ready the cars for them.

IT was all rather anticlimactic, if Jounouchi were honest. But, here he was now, sitting in the large black sedan, zipping through the deluge that blurred the windows and made it impossible to gauge where in the city they were.

Or where they were heading.

And Kaiba was loathe to offer any answers to that either. In fact, the man sat opposite Jou, lips pursed and a deep scowl marring his features, arms folded in a contemptuous manner.

It appeared they were going to get to the bottom of this.

Maybe?

“Would you quit staring out the window like that. You’re like a lost mutt trying to find its way home.” Kaiba sneered lowly “Seriously, get a new expression on that vapid face of yours.”

Jounouchi resisted the urge to give Kaiba the long intended punch he’d been holding onto for the last twenty minutes.

But he refrained, yet again. Even if it was taking all of his energy to do so.

“Where are we goin’ then, eh Kaiba? You’re offerin’ no answers and I don’t have a clue ta what’s goin’ on.”

“Neitehr do I, nimrod,” Kaiba sneered. “But I do knowthere’s SOMETHING going on here. I knew that from the minute that duel ended. Something had—“

Kaiba abruptly cut himself off and Jou saw the briefest glimmer of hesitancy mar the man’s features before hastily being schooled into a more placid and neutral expression.

“It doesn’t matter.” He remarked lowly, attempting to convey a flippant attitude, though Jounouchi could see through it, “We’re going to settle this. There’s one person who can tell me what happened.”

“Who?”

Kaiba smirked.

“I’d have thought you’d figured that out on your own by now.”

He sighed when Jou continued to stare, confusedly at him.

“Pegasus.”

What?

That didn’t—

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Jou voiced his thoughts. “What does he have to do with all of this?”

“What do you know of Yugi’s pendant?” Kaiba didn’t miss a beat. “The one with the golden eye on it?”

Jou looked perplexed by this question and scratched the back of his head agitatedly.

What did he know?

“Nothin’ much other than it’s his treasure. His grandpa gave it to him and dared him ta solve it or something—“

Jou’s mouth clamped shut suddenly and his eyes widened.

“Are you sayin’ there’s somethin’ to that puzzle of his?”

Kaiba nodded once, casting his glance towards the rain-soaked window.

“I only know of one other person to possess an item like that. And I think that if we’re to get any answers, it will have to start with him.”

“You’re saying Pegasus has another item like Yugi’s?”

Again Kaiba rolled his eyes at Jou and snorted.

“DO try to keep up. The rest of the population can’t continue to dumb down everything for you, you know.”

“Easy there, moneybags,” Jou hissed darkly, his fists clenching tightly. “Wouldn’t want to mar that pretty face of yours.”

“Think you could reach? Anyway, I don’t have time to waste on painting a picture for your simplistic mind to grasp onto. You either keep up with me or I solve this problem by myself.”

Kaiba smirked.

“Think Yugi would appreciate your friendship then? A failure like you?”

Kaiba bared his teeth, his smirk widening towards the blonde boy before reaching for the door handle and easing his way out of the car.

When had they stopped?

Jounouchi was a bit perplexed, and seething, but hastily scrambled after Kaiba, nearly ramming into the taller man’s back as Kaiba blocked the car door with his frame.

There was a low ‘oomph’ from Jou’s lips as he shoved the other man forward, nearly losing his footing.

“What’s the big idea,” He snipped.

“Would you shut that massive trap of yours?” Kaiba hissed lowly, stepping to the right, blocking Jou’s view of the street. “There are men coming. And I know that look. Keep low and out of sight would you.”

Jou’s ears perked at the obvious strain in Kaiba’s voice and he tensed, pulling himself low and easing back into the car. His fingers clenched together, knuckles turning white as Kaiba slammed the door shut behind him, completely obscuring Jounouchi’s view of the looming shadows that had suddenly darkened the glass.

* * *

 

Jounouchi’s.

He’d snuck them into Jounouchi’s room. Or, rather the room that Jou used in the abandoned warehouse down close to the waterfront, when his dad was particularly drunk and vicious.

Jou had admitted that fact to Yugi rather early on in their relationship, even showing her the warehouse one day after school, after Yugi had walked Jou home.

The shattering glass on the other side of the door had given indication that Jou had better come clean with Yugi.

Yugi had never let on just how concerned she was for her friend. He was far too proud for that.

That didn’t stop Yugi from walking with Jou every day after school, just to keep tabs.

And keep him company when the blonde boy DID have to escape to his refuge for a bit.

After all, that’s what friends did, wasn’t it?

But…

‘I can’t do this anymore Yug. I can’t be a part of this…’

The girl shuddered.

“He didn’t mean it, I’m certain.” The Spirit’s voice was soft, but firm. “I know him as well as you do—“

Yugi shot him another sharp look.

Did he really know Jou as well as Yugi?

A deep annoyance flared in the girl’s stomach and her frown deepened.

“—but I do know that your friend would NOT act this way. Something else is going on. Which means we cannot linger here for long.”

“This doesn’t make sense,” she muttered softly, flexing her finger and slowly standing, a deep shiver running down her spine as the cold rainwater dribbled down her flesh.

She cast a sidelong glance towards the translucent figure standing near her side.

When had the spirit learned to do THAT?

“Why doesn’t it make sense?”

“Because,” Yugi was on her feet, stretching her shoulders, and rubbing her arms to ease the numbness. “Because, this—that puzzle and you…all of it just doesn’t make sense. You aren’t something that—“ she blew out a frustrated breath “IT’s all just something I can’t really say happens to everyone.”

“Indeed,” The spirit remarked drily. “But that is hardly my fault and you’re wasting time by dwelling on what cannot be changed.”

“But—“ the frustration flared again and Yugi glared at the spirit, “You can’t blame me for this. I didn’t—I only solved the stupid puzzle. I didn’t expect YOU to be in there.”

There was a flash of wariness that washed over the spirit’s features and Yugi immediately felt shame for her outburst.

“I know you didn’t,” the spirit replied, “But neither did I.”

Another pang of remorse struck Yugi as the spirit took a step towards her. She saw the frustration in the man’s features and the questioning in his eyes.

“There’s something strange about all of this.” The spirit muttered more to himself than her, “And I cannot—I just don’t remember. Only flashes…“

He reached for the puzzle, fingers brushing against the golden eye at the same moment that Yugi reached up to touch the puzzle as well.

* * *

 

There was a searing pain that made both Yugi and the Spirit gasp. He spied the girl clutching her head briefly, a startled grunt escaping her lips.

“What is _that?”_

There was a roaring in his ears and he couldn’t tell how loud he was speaking, but it appeared that Yugi couldn’t hear him anyway.

His eyes watered as the pain intensified and he felt a static tickle at his fingers, a warmth spread through his body.

 ‘A key, eh? How fascinating. The little twin might be my salvation after all. Tell me Ak—‘

That voice…

And then it was gone, the pain and the voice.

He recognized that voice.

But just as quickly as it arrived, it disappeared. And with it, the pain.

The spirit hastily straightened and peered at Yugi, who slowly clamored to her feet as well.

And in her eyes he could see the spark of something.

 _SHE_ knew that voice as well.

“What aren’t you telling me?” He demanded softly.

* * *

 

“We don’t have time for this. We have to—“

“Not so fast,” The spirit remarked, eyes clouding with concern. “There’s something else I need to ask you. Something I need to understand. Something you NEED to answer.”

Yugi remained silent, expectant and patiently waiting for him to continue.

“You see those images, don’t you, the one’s that flash through my mind.”

Yugi continued on in silence.

‘Don’t let him know’ Isis had commanded. ‘He cannot know yet.’

Did she trust Isis though? Or did she trust the spirit?

Did she trust EITHER of them?

“What aren’t you telling me.” He demanded, eyes narrowing. “What are you keeping from me?”

‘Do not let him’

What was Yugi supposed to say really? She couldn’t tell him the truth? But, then again, what WAS the truth?

“WHO is Isis.” The spirit hissed. “Remember I know your thoughts. HOW do you know this Isis? And why do they forbid you telling me what might be going on?”

He looked agitated, by Yugi’s estimation. Clearly this was a source of contention for him.

“I don’t know” was her reply to him. “I don’t understand any of this.”

That phrase was getting to sound rather bland to Yugi’s ears. It seemed she knew nothing, understood nothing. She was lost. She was confused.

But then again, so was he.

“Why do these images come to you? Why does that—“ The spirit cut off suddenly. “The puzzle is doing something.”

“Yes I think we’ve established that small bit of information at least,” Yugi replied somewhat exasperatedly. “What we don’t know is WHAT it’s doing and why. But that’s not important right now.”

“And why others are after you for it” the spirit supplied. “But it IS important. There are things happening, pieces of memory, I think, that are coming back.”

Yugi noted the glint in the spirit’s eyes, the furrow of his brow deepening with curiosity as he took another step towards her.

“We have to—“

“NO.”

Yugi’s voice was hard, or as hard as it could be, and she glared at the spirit, ignoring the trembling shivers that danced down her spine.

Another wave of pain seared her temples

‘I’ll have to do something about that. Can’t have two bearers now can we.’

There was a brilliant golden light, the searing heat of the sun on her face, and Yugi scrunched her eyes shut.

The images ceased.

“What did you see.”

“Nothing”

“Don’t lie to me, little one”

Yugi’s eyes snapped open, her heart beating angrily against her ribs, trepidation warring with anger.

“You cannot tell me what to do” She snapped. “I don’t have to answer you.”

“I know you don’t trust me,” He hissed in reply, “But I have a right now know what it is you saw.”

“You don’t have a right to anything. You took everything from me. My life was NORMAL before you. And then—“

“And then I came and protected you, you ungrateful little—“

“YOU hurt my grandfather!” She bellowed angrily, squaring her shoulders, “I can’t forgive you for what you’ve done to him.”

“I am not your enemy, Yugi,” He remarked angrily, “I am not going to harm you. Did I not make that promise to you? Did I not—“

“I didn’t ask you to hurt other people for me! I didn’t ask you to hurt HIM. He’s—“ Yugi faltered her face clouding, “He’s the only family…he’s the only one that understands me.”

She saw the images of her grandfather, of the man with the noose about his neck. She saw in her mind’s eye the reflection onto the Spirit’s gleaming, and excited expression. She saw the way he grinned, baring his teeth predatorily at the man who cowered before him.

She saw the way her grandfather had looked at the spirit, the suspicion and hesitancy in his gaze.

She saw all of this through the spirit’s mind.

And it did nothing to ease the tension she felt in his presence.

“I didn’t ask for this life—“ the spirit spat in return, eyes blazing. “I didn’t asked to be trapped in that—that thing. And I did everything I could to help you. The only way I knew how. But I don’t know how to fix this. I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want my life back.” Yugi remarked, anger fleeing from her, the familiar sensation of defeat washing over her, mingling with remorse and exhaustion.

She was never one to enjoy fighting, never one to provoke anger.

And part of her understood the spirit’s plight. She could see the frustration swirling in his eyes, his eyes that were so much like hers.

But so different than hers.

But much the same as…

“I don’t know how to answer your questions,” she remarked, “And I don’t know what is going on this whole Pharaoh and Mana business. And I certainly can’t give you answers…”

* * *

 

“But we have to focus on getting away from…whoever those other people are. Then we can figure out this connection you have to that…that man I keep seeing. That didn’t sound right at all…”

Yugi had continued speaking, rambling about awkward phrases, but the spirit had since lost track of her conversation.

His mind was cleaving to one word.

_Mana_

It was like a jolt shot through him and the spirit took a step back, a strange feeling washing over him. A tingling in his fingers and moving through his legs. His ears were buzzing lightly and it suddenly felt too hot and the world tilted.

_Mana_

He didn’t know that name. And yet…he _did_.

“This doesn’t make sense.”

More importantly, how does SHE know that name?

Eyes flicked upwards and he narrowed his gaze on Yugi once more and he blinked a few times to steady his vision.

“None of this makes sense. What are you talking about? Who is Mana? And this Pharaoh?”

The word felt familiar on his tongue, comfortable, well used.

“There has to be a connection, Yugi.” He remarked, leveling a firm gaze at her, “Between you, between me, and this—these images you keep seeing. There has to be a connection.”

And he would find out what it was.

Long, deft fingers, translucent as they were to this plane of existence, twitched, tightening into a fist before angling forward and grasping the puzzle.

Not before Yugi’s own hand came to rest over top the trinket protectively for a second time that day.

And just as the last time, there was that jolt that surprised both of this. THe ache THIS time, though, was fierce, a shockwave rocketing through his arm and across his shoulders, pulling against his muscles and shooting down his spine.

It hurt.

But he wanted to know.

The images blurred past his gaze, bright and dizzyingly incomprehensible but enticing and delightfully tantalizing.

What could they tell him?

Too long he’d sat in the shadows with nothing. HE couldn’t remember anything. And now?

This girl, she could, and was, unlocking pieces for her.

She was provoking images, snatches of names and familiar scenery that tickled his senses even as it left him confused.

But it whet his appetite and he wanted to know more. Even through the pain, he wanted to know all.

Then..

He spied Yugi out of the corner of his eye, so enraptured was he by the display of images, that he nearly forgot she was there.

But now, now he saw her. And he watched the girl buckle, her shoulders slumping forward as her face contorted into a grimace so fierce her eyes started to water.

The images continued to flash before him as he braced the girl’s weight on his own (though that feat was a wonder to him for he didn’t understand how it could be possible).

“Yugi,” He clamored for an answer as he noted how quickly the girl’s breathing was, how quickly her heart beat.

“Come on, Yugi” He muttered, as the girl gasped in pain.

Feeling his own shards of pain, rippling across his muscles, he wondered what could be possessing the girl’s senses to cause such convulsions.

It alarmed him even as it intrigued him and enticed his curiosity as images continued to flash.

_The sunlight was bright into those images, the sand golden._

But the girl…

He had to do something.  


* * *

 

“Gentlemen, I suggest you step aside. I’m not here to play diplomatic chess with you. You know who I came to see and you know I will get my way in the end.”

Kaiba didn’t mind words but stood proudly, arms folded over one another as he smirked at the three goons in glasses and swathed in the dark suits that signaled they were Pegasus’ private bodyguards.

Not that it was going to deter him.

“We’ve been expecting you, Seto Kaiba” the man in the middle remarked lowly, shifting his footing from left to right, his hand coming to rest near his hip. “My master has made it clear that you are not to be meeting today. He knows why you are here and he says that you and the Mr. Katsuya are not to return without Yugi Mutou in your company. Then he’ll answer your questions.”

Kaiba snorted, though he admitted his interest was piqued.

It seemed that Jounouchi’s memory loss and Pegasus’ interest in Yugi were connected. Pegasus had a hand in orchestrating that whole thing.

More questions than answers, it seemed.

‘Right again Kaiba-boy’

The voice came like an anvil, crashing against his temples, beating against his skull. And the laughter that followed was haunting and all too familiar.

It sent a shiver down Kaiba’s spine. And he remembered the haze he’s felt that day, the un-surety and the loss of control.

Anger flared anew.

He knew what it felt like to be out of control of his body.

And he knew who was responsible.

And he was beginning to understand why.

Why Yugi Mutou mattered to Pegasus.

Yugi was a strange character, hardly a social creature, lost in daydreams or constantly fiddling with some game or another, and that puzzle that hung about the gamer’s neck confused Kaiba, but he knew for certain that it was connected to Pegasus.

‘Not to mention the fact that he bested you, eh Kaiba-boy.’

The annoyance flared anew.

‘I know you’re there’ he hissed in his mind, probing for an answer and ignoring the personal jab that Pegasus had made. ‘I know what you’re after.’

There was laughter, echoing in his ears as the burly men in suits charged towards him.

He landed a few good kicks, but being outnumbered, even with Jounouchi charging from the car (which had been an idiotic move, as he’d tried to PREVENT that little shenanigan in the first place), Kaiba found his cheek pressed against the cold, wet cement of the sidewalk.

‘I don’t think you understand anything Kaiba-boy’ Pegasus’ voice chanted derisively ‘You can’t even remember you precious past, so how you could remember this? Eh, Priest?’

The word reverberated in Kaiba’s mind.

What did THAT mean?

There was the sloshing of rain water and the low hum of a car engine as it inched forward. Rubber crunched against loose gravel and Kaiba heard the low squeal of the brakes as the driver slowed and then seemed to stop.

There was a click of a door being opened and then shut, and the firm disgruntled rambling of the man above him dulled before another click echoed.

‘Oi you let go of me ya lumberjack. I ain’t got nothin’ ta hide from you, so back off!” Jounouch’s voice was sharp, enraged and Kaiba could hear the tugging of fabric as Jou moved about, and Kaiba was certain, trying to break free.

There were a few more dissatisfied grunts, a slew of curses and the loud ‘smack’ that sounded as force met with flesh.

This time Jounouch let out a low groan, though his swearing and insults continued.

“Oh this is too, too rich, Kaiba-boy” Pegasus remarked amusedly as he stepped forward, Kaiba noting his presence by the tacky brown shoes he wore.

Leave it to Pegasus to make a grand and flamboyant entrance.

“Now now Kaiba, I’m surprised at you,” the rich man crooned as Kaiba was hoisted to his feet, “Trespassing on my property? What is the world coming to these days!”

There was a gleam against Pegasus’s false eye—the one that looked so much like the one on Yugi’s pendant. Kaiba felt a little hard-pressed to let the opportunity go, and waited, instead, for Pegasus to say something.

He could feel a pressure growing behind his own eyes, though. A weird sensation pressed against his senses, trying to pry deeper into his thoughts, trying to extract something from him.

‘Listen to me Kaiba-boy’ the voice that echoed in Kaiba’s mind made him cast a quizzical glance towards the flamboyant entrepreneur who stood towering before him, long silver hair dancing in the light wind, whipping the rainwater that pelted the both of them, onto his slick trench coat.

What wasn’t he speaking?

This didn’t make sense.

But gone was the warm and haughty greeting between the two, despite the still smiling face that was before him.

Pegasus crouched close to Kaiba, peering carefulling into Seto’s eyes, his own gaze narrowed and assessing.

“Insolent”

He leveled a sound slap across Kaiba’s cheek and leaned close to Seto’s face, eyes glinting dangerously though he pursed his lips together tightly in silence.

A warning bell was chiming in Kaiba’s mind.

Something was amiss here.

‘I don’t have much time’ the voice reverberated in Kaiba’s mind, making him start.

There was desperation in Pegasus’ voice

He caught the older man’s gaze and saw the warning look in his eyes, the plead for Kaiba to stay silent.

“Nothing is as it seems, Kaiba-boy. We’re both in a dangerous game here. I need to know, how do you know of the millennium pendant and Yugi Mutou. And are you prepared to stake your brother’s life on it?’

* * *

 

“I’m taking over.”

That was the last thing she heard before she felt the growing familiar tug into her soul room, which signaled that the spirit was taking over, as he had said he would.

The girl grimaced but was grateful because the pain was lessening.  

The world dimmed momentarily, before the brilliant light of day invaded her senses again, even from behind her lids. She felt the warmth, the arid and biting heat that beat upon her.

And she knew that she was back…to wherever it was she was supposed to be.

Though she didn’t understand _why_. But it was getting old trying to figure that out.

“Ah, yes, the little look-alike is it?”

There was a dark chuckle and Yugi stiffened, knowing where that voice was coming from.

Or, rather, WHO it was coming from.

“The key to my success here in my possession at last”

Yugi’s eyes flew open and she squinted into the bright light, skittering backwards as a large shadow stepped in front of her, the scar upon the man’s cheek glinting in the sunlight.

Bright chestnut eyes glittered dangerously, almost maniacally.

Yugi continued to scramble backwards, trying to gain her footing in the loose sand.

Why had she been brought HERE?

To HIM of all people?

 The man chuckled again, obviously enjoying her confused, and startled expressions, as he folded his red robed arms tightly together as he smirked wider

“At last you are here. I’ve worked so hard to make it easy for you to find me. And now I find you with your precious pendant too. Most fortunate turn of events for me wouldn’t you say?”

He bared his teeth and took a step towards the girl.

“And where you are, I know HE can’t be far behind.”

The thief king peered down at the girl carefully, his eyes glittering brightly.

Far too brightly.

“What a lucky day for me, little key. What a lucky day indeed.”


	10. Complications

Chapter 10:

He tasted something metallic, coppery and sour.

It was blood.

His blood to be precise. But, the thought didn't concern him too terribly. He knew that he'd bitten his tongue the moment he'd taken over for Yugi.

No, the real concern was in the sheer level of panic the girl still exuded, even after she'd been relieved of the agonizing pain that seemed overtake her every time they connected with the puzzle.

What truly set his mind to wonder was where the girl had actually gone. Wherever she had been transported, as seemed to be the nature of what occurred every time he did, indeed take over, she was no longer really in her soul room.

And, interestingly, he was seeing glimpses of this world that she'd been taken to, though it seemed to be through the realm of a dream scape for him. The lighting was too bright, the faces blurred and indistinguishable at best, which left that fierce, gnawing curiosity, nibbling at his brain, enticing him to probe further.

'Come now, don't be shy about it. I'm not going to harm you, little key. You're far too valuable for that nonsense.'

Hmm, that voice was new. Certainly one he'd never heard before.

And yet, the hair on the back of his arm prickled at the sound of it, even though the voice itself was entirely encased within the confines of his mind.

'CREAK'

The sound had him tensing. Such sounds did not bode well and he chided himself for being so lax in attention.

The girl had been right about the need to move from their current location. They weren't safe from whoever was trying to capture Yugi.

* * *

She'd tried to scramble backwards as quickly as she could when she realized where she was and how close she was to the thief king.

But, the man had anticipated her moves and placed a firm, sandaled foot on her starred pant leg, preventing her from moving as two pairs of arms came from behind her and hoisted her to her feet, keeping a firm grip on her elbows and shoulders.

"Ah you're a feisty one, I see." He smirked down at her, "I could see you had spirit in you. Not at all like your stuffy twin, eh? He's no fun at all. You, though? I can tell you're one for a good game."

The emphasis the thief king placed on the word game had Yugi tensing in dread. She wasn't sure what he was getting at here but she knew it didn't bode well for her.

The thief king laughed lowly as he peered at her, his eyes narrowed and assessing, smirk firmly in place.

"Oh yes, you'll be a delight, little key. And how fortunate I am to have figured out how to call you here. Now tell me, do you think we can entice him, hmm? Do you think he'll come for you?"

And then he folded his arms and shifted his stance as silence descended.

Yugi could hear her own heart beating in her ears as she tensed in anticipation, watching and waiting for what would happen next.

The steady 'thump thump thump' thrummed quickly against her ribs and she swallowed back the thicknes sin her throat.

And she waited.

But the thief king didn't seem too keen to continue in patience and he snorted in displeasure.

"Come now, I thought you were more assertive than this!" he growled lowly, "What are you waiting for? Should you not be screaming, begging for me to set you free? Are you not going to threaten my life? Are you not going to inquire after my master plan?"

Yugi was confused by the questions.

What good would any of that do her?

"I didn't think you'd bother telling me your plan," She remarked softly, hesitantly. "This isn't some stupid little game and I'm not going to buy into the hope that you're going to be dumb enough to give away your plans so what good would screaming about it do for me? You probably won't let me go."

It was a bold statement on her part, she knew that, but it was truthful nonetheless.

Her eyes widened slightly as the thief king let out a roar of laughter, rocking back on his heels at her reply.

"Oh indeed! I am not that stupid. You are correct little key!" He chortled, "And you are quite brave to state as much."

And then the man sobered as quickly as he had started laughing and a strange glint entered his eye.

"Oh yes, far too brave I think. What trouble you might be for me if I do not tame that tongue of yours."

The man was certifiably crazy Yugi decided as she tensed again, watching with a wariness as the thief stepped forward and grasped her chin harshly.

"Oh but it wouldn't do to harm you yet, now would it" he muttered softly, more to himself than anyone else. "No, he'd never forgive me if I harmed his little mirror. No indeed, little key. Then where would I be if I betrayed his trust too soon? He'd never give me what I want. No, no. You have some usefulness yet and it's best to exploit that when the time is right."

Squeezing her chin harshly, making the girl wince, he suddenly thrust her face from his own and took another large step back, clasping his hands together and marched away, leaving a very confused Yugi in his wake.

Key? What did he mean by a key?

"Be sure to make ready for when his highness arrives," the thief remarked flippantly over his shoulder. "I'm certain he'll be here soon."

And then the laughter returned as the guards tightened their grips on her shoulders until she winced once more.

* * *

The Pharaoh tensed as a ripple of panic coursed down his spine, tickling his senses and sending him on high alert.

He had no reason to be worried, to have the spike of fear course through him.

So why…?

'Do you think we can entice him, hmmm little key? Do you think he'll come for you?'

The words floated, like an echo, through the young man's ears and he tensed further, straightening in his chair and reaching to rest a hand on the cool metal of the puzzle about his neck.

How could he hear that?

'Does he know you're even here I wonder…' the voice continued, taunting and maniacal in presentation.

Oh he recognized that voice. But why would he hear it in his mind?

Was he going mad?

'…let me go.'

A newer voice emerged, this one softer, with a distinct, biting current of contempt lacing the words.

But oh how he recognized that infuriatingly confusing voice!

And it made him rise to his feet rather quickly in realization.

She was back.

The young ruler squared his jaw as Mahad gave him a stern look, pursing his lips in disdain and narrowing his eyes in questioning at the sudden movement the younger man had made.

'What's happened?' he queried of his ruler, the silence exchange reverberating the young Pharaoh's skull. 'I can sense something has happened.'

The young man nodded once, his own lips pursed.

'She's back. And with _him.'_

To the Pharaoh's great annoyance, Mahad only nodded thoughtfully and remained silent.

He hated when the priest did this. It meant something unpleasant was about to happen.

'I had surmised has much. I felt the shake of power.' He finally remarked, as he cast a sidelong glance at the other members of the court, who were staring curiously at their ruler. 'But for now you much school your impatience and tend to your duties. It would not look well for you to suddenly run mad after this thief on nothing but a whim.'

The young Pharaoh let out an small, somewhat exasperated sigh and returned to his seat, sending a glower towards the cowing crowd around him, and shooting a pointed look towards the high priest, who was watching him closely, his hawkish gaze focused intently on his superior.

'We have time. I will discuss the issue with Aknadin when we break from court. He can tell us more. Until then, try to remain as patient as I know you are unable to do."

The smirk was brief, ghosting over the priest's face that the young Pharaoh was unsure he'd actually seen it.

But he knew that it had to have been there. He knew Mahad well enough to know when he was being chided by one of his closest confidants. And this subject was sensitive, going by their previous tense conversations.

The Pharaoh was hesitant to believe in the girl.

Hell, he wasn't sure he could even believe she existed.

But the strange thing was, she continued to appear whenever he least expected it.

And it was time to seek answers.

"My lord Pharaoh…"

He resisted the urge to sigh and turned his attention to the Priest's call for attention as a new family stepped forward.

* * *

The wind bit at her cheeks, the grating sand wearing at her flesh and stinging her eyes. But, the sun had set so the scorching heat was not beating against her back anymore.

That was a small relief.

But despite the scorching heat, Yugi could feel the searing burn upon her flesh and she knew, without a doubt, that she'd been turned a rather spectacular shade of crimson. Her skin was too pale for this climate.

Not that it made any sense why she was here to begin with.

But, Yugi was beyond questioning that at this point. She was certain she'd get no answers. Nothing but more questions.

So, right, best to focus on the immediate dangers and figure out a way to get out of this ruddy mess.

And THEN she'd focus on something else.

The ropes that bound her wrists together were coarse things, rough and biting against her bones and skin. Despite this, though, the girl twisted and shifted her shoulders and wrists, trying to break loose from their hold. She knew there'd be some rough markings on her later.

She had to remain somewhat discreet about the whole thing, though, as she was forced to march through the sand, borrowing a pair of too-large sandals, and following behind a rather impressive caravan of people, who seemed far too interested in her presence for her liking.

Or rather, they were more interested in the trinket around her neck than anything else, starry pajamas aside.

This made Yugi wonder why the thief king had not tried to take the puzzle from her at all. In the few interactions she'd had with the man, she'd seen the way he eyed the puzzle, almost coveting the glittering object about her neck. Indeed there was a purpose to his attention to it. He wanted the puzzle.

There was no denying that.

What was strange, though, was that he seemed almost afraid to touch the object, as though something might happen if he were to attempt.

It was rather odd really. But it gave Yugi some sort of leverage in this instance. She could use his hesitancy against him; force his hand if it came down to it.

Right now it seemed as though he wasn't going to speak to her, nor acknowledge her presence at the moment.

So, right, she needed to turn this around.

Yugi twisted her wrists against the rope again as she peered at the back of the thief king's head.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me where we're going will you." She remarked softly, though she forced her voice not to waiver.

Now was not the time to show weakness.

The thief king's reply was a low grunt and nothing more. He didn't even turn around to face the girl, which caused more than a few of the guards around her to chuckle derisively.

Yugi resisted the urge to look embarrassed but continued to softly struggle against her bonds.

More questions.

She needed to keep talking, to get him to open up, to break his silence.

"You know I don't think the Pharaoh cares about me or even knows I'm here." She continued, more conversational this time. "I don't even know HOW I got here either. How could he know?"

Still only a grunt from the thief king was her reply, though Yugi noticed how the taller fellow seemed to tense at the question. The air around the girl seemed to thicken considerably and though her target audience member didn't respond, some of the other men around her began to whisper softly, too softly that she couldn't hear what they were saying, but loud enough o know that her words had caused some sort of discontent.

Yes, this was good.

She needed to ask more questions.

"I mean did you see the last time we were together?" She continued, feigning confidence she really didn't feel. "He was infuriated with me. IT's not like I matter to him. And since I don't even know how I came to be here, how can you expect him to care if I do appear? I doubt he's looking for me at all really. I'm nothing to him."

At that comment the man chuckled. But it wasn't a jovial one. Oh no, it was a rather cynical one, full of anger and mal-intent.

And, as quickly has he'd been marching ahead of the girl, the thief king suddenly halted and swiveled on his sandaled heel and marched back to the girl, eyes glittering dangerously.

"You think this ploy will work?" He smirked down at the girl, leaning close to her. "You play a good game, my dear. But, you'll find that I can play it better."

The thief straightened and raised his hand into the air to halt the movement of the caravan. "In fact, I know that he'll come for you. We're already upon him. He's here for you now, you see."

Then the thief flexed his hand.

"But if you don't believe me, perhaps I can…persuade you to keep that mouth of your shut."

He turned his attention to the guards behind the girl, the one's who'd never left her side since she'd arrived.

"Gag her and come with me." He remarked coldly, turning forward again, his tanned face glowing in the sinking light of the sun. Yugi could see the interesting star-shaped scar along the man's strong face, that ran to his jaw and it struck her, once again, how much this thief king looked like her classmate Ryou.

The rough material of the gag scratched at her tender, sunburned flesh as the guard bound her mouth shut and pushed her forward, towards where the thief king was marching up a steep, sandy slope, towards a dim, glowing light source.

Yugi swallowed back the trepidation that was growing in her stomach and continued to twist her wrists as discreetly as possible. She knew, from the self-defense class her grandfather insisted she take, that it took a bit of time, but it was possible to break free.

She just needed patience.

Though she had to confess that the man's intensity intrigued her. Her curiosity was piqued. Clearly he believed in what he was doing. And Yugi wanted to know why, and whether or not that would sway her opinion of his cause, as he seemed to think it would.

And so she followed after the thief king (not that she had much choice in the matter), silent and steady in her footing, though still anxious to loosen the bands that held her wrists in a firm grip.

They crested a few small dunes, and Yugi watched, fascinated, by the way the light continued to grow, flicker against the sparkling sandscape before her.

Once they crested a third dune, the thief king halted suddenly, eyes cast downward towards the blackened remains of, what Yugi could only deduce to be, a once bustling city. Now, all that remained were crumbling buildings and charred wood beams. A veritable ghost town if you will.

What drew Yugi's attention, though, were the small rabble of soldiers, patrolling the borders of the city, their torches held aloft and flickering brightly against the darkened skies. These soldiers, she recognized, bore the same insignia she'd seen the last time she'd appeared here, in the palace of that pharaoh.

But it didn't make sense. Why would they be patrolling such a desolate place as this?

"They come looking for you," remarked the thief king. "Surely you don't believe your own words now that you have proof before you."

He cast a long, smirking glance her way and frowned, eyes travelling to the puzzle around the girl's neck.

"Fitting place too," He remarked. "Tell me little key, do you know what this place is?"

Yugi remained silent and unblinking as she waited for the thief to continue.

Of course she had no idea what this place was. Not that she could answer anyway. She had been gagged afterall.

But the thief king only snorted derisively, appearing completely unperturbed by her silence, and turned back towards the city and the patrols below them.

"This is Kul Elna" He remarked, "This is where the millennium items were forged."

He turned back to Yugi, and grasped her arm, forcing her forward, towards the ledge.

"Surely your puzzle can tell you what power resided here, can it not. Concentrate now, little key and feel what it is I can feel."

The thief forced Yugi to her knees and covered her eyes with his calloused hand.

"Listen to the thrumming, the pulsing beats of power that reside in this place," He snarled lowly, "Listen to the dark howls of agony. Do you hear them? Do you feel the weight around your neck? How it grows the closer you get to the city? I can feel it. The raw power that encircles you, that draws from your soul and taints their memory. I can hear their cries of abuse. I know what it is they suffered at the hands of your precious Pharaoh."

Yugi was confused, but she did feel something growing about her. A thickness that made the air feel heavy against her body and weighed down on her flesh. She felt the tug of the chain that held the puzzle and the weight that seemed to triple in size here.

And there was a coldness that settled in her stomach as she thought of the strange shadowy figures she'd encountered.

Gooseflesh encased her arms and she resisted the urge to shudder.

Something was terribly wrong with this place.

"This was my home," remarked the thief king, removing his hand from her eyes and rising. "And it was destroyed for the sake of those items you covet. And it is here that I will take my revenge. My people will have justice dealt for them. I will see to it."

He glowered down at Yugi.

"And you, little key, provide me with the perfect opportunity to do so. Your little…trinket…will give me exactly what I want. And you will give it to me when the time is right."

He smirked down at her.

"Oh yes, little key," He remarked softly, stroking her hair "You will forsake the Pharaoh and give me exactly what I need to take control. That puzzle of yours will be mine."

"Bakura!"

* * *

Mahad had led them to the remains of a city, one that was wholly unfamiliar to the young Pharaoh. He couldn't recall at time that he'd travelled this far. But, under the cloak of night, he'd managed to out maneuver the most curious of spies who would have undoubtedly report back to their master, the thief king.

No, despite his unfamiliarity with the region, the young ruler was grateful for the anonymity that remained his while on the journey.

And Mahad had assured him that the girl, Yugi, would be here. This is where the thief king had taken her.

Though, how she appeared before that thief king still remained a mystery.

They'd entered the confines of the rubbled city walls well past the midnight hour and the Pharaoh sent scouts to patrol the city limit for signs of movement above the ridges around the city.

He wanted to be aware when the thief king appeared. He couldn't afford to be caught off guard.

"He will be here soon," Mahad's voice cut through the Pharaoh's thoughts and he cast a long glance towards the archway where the priest stood, with arms folded, watching him.

"This still doesn't answer the question of how the girl ended up in the hands of the thief king to begin with," He remarked softly to Mahad, "What sorcery does he control to allow that to happen?"

Mahad only shook his head.

"I fear there is more to his power than his own doings." He remarked cryptically, "There's more to this trap than we might suppose."

The word 'trap' did not escape the pharaoh's hearing and he cast a hard look outwards, towards the Cliffside where he was certain the thief king resided.

Trap? What might he gain from a trap?

"If this is a trap, why are we endangering the Pharaoh?" The high priest sneered at Mahad, stepping forward authoritatively. His entire demeanor pulsated with anger and annoyance at Mahad.

"Why subject him to this if it is a trap? What reason does he have to risk his life for some…girl?"

Mahad snorted softly, "He is in no danger I assure you. The Thief King has a trap, yes, but not in the way you might think."

"You seem keen on the thief's plans." Seto remarked lowly, "Pray, tell me how you know this if you are not his ally?"

"Isis."

One word had the priest clamping his mouth shut with a firm 'click' and glowering towards the hillsides that surrounded the remains of the city.

"As I said, this is a trap but not one to do you harm. At least not physical. He's planning something," Mahad continued, "He's trying to prove a point. It's a power play."

* * *

It was well towards dawn when the guards spotted the thief king atop the ridge, standing proudly against the lightening sky. But, though he stood in view of the guards and the Pharaoh, the thief king seemed oblivious to the imminent danger he appeared to be in.

And though they were within firing range, the Pharaoh stood and watched, unwilling to fire upon the thief king just yet.

Especially when he spotted another figure at the thief's side, watched as he forced the girl to the ground and knelt by her side.

He felt a ripple of confusion course through him, mixed with anxiety and fear.

He knew he was sensing Yugi's feelings, even as he tried to send comforting thoughts to the girl. He wanted to assuage the panic she felt, but his thoughts seemed rebuffed the by the girl and the distance between them, and it rankled his anger when he watched the girl shoved down further, so that her face was nearly flush with the ground.

And then he spoke.

"Bakura!"

The reply was a low laugh that reverberated against the cliff walls as the thief king straightened.

"Oh yes, I was wondering when you'd make yourself known, dear Pharaoh," He chortled darkly, "I've waited to see how far I could push the girl before your anger was piqued."

The first rays of the sun began to filter past the thief's form casting a brilliant golden halo around the anger, white-haired thief. The Pharaoh could see the scowl firmly affixed to the man's features and noted the way he narrowed his eyes down at the Pharaoh.

"Diabound!" He commanded suddenly, his voice thunderous and dripping in anger, "Come forth my partner and show them what you think of they're betrayal."

The wind picked up, sending a spray of dust into the pharaoh's eyes and he raised his arm to shield his face as the thief king continued to laugh.

"DO you know, dear Pharaoh, what it cost to create your precious items?" He bellowed down to the young ruler. "Do you know what was destroyed to ensure your power?"

The young Pharaoh watched the familiar, pale creature emerge from the clouds and descended upon the ruler and his guards.

"Come, now, your majesty," The thief chortled again, "I have a gift for you. Their anger is hot against you. They wish to see you fall! And I will ensure that!"

"Dark Magician!" the pharaoh bellowed in response, feeling the warmth of the puzzle against his chest and knowing that his confidant and ally would be at his side to defend him.

He heard similar calls from Seto, summoning his own monster for defense.

"You are outnumbered and out-magicked, thief king!" The priest retorted heatedly, lifting his chin proudly and defiantly against the diabound and its master.

But the thief king only laughed as the magician hovered forward towards the pharaoh, eyes narrowed and assessing.

He laughed again as the priest's monster came forth as well.

And then…

The thief king grabbed at the girl, hoisting Yugi to her feet. And then, the pharaoh watched as he hoisted the girl off her feet, dangling by the scruff of her shirt.

Anger roiled hot against his belly as he watched the thief king step forward and thrust the girl outward until she was dangling over the edge of the precipice that they stood upon.

He watched Yugi struggled and noted the way her eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably against the thief's hold. Her shoulders rolled and the pharaoh noted the way the girl twisted her wrists in order to try to break free from the bindings that held her captive.

"You think I would not come without some leverage, dear Pharaoh?" The haughty thief snorted, "I'm always prepared, or have you not figured that out yet?"

He laughed lowly again as the diabound hovered closer to its master. The pharaoh tensed.

"You will release her," He commanded darkly, feeling the crackle of energy in the air around him grow denser and more uncontrollable.

He wanted to attack. He could feel the alarm from the girl growing as she struggled against the thief's hold.

"Ah, ah ah," the thief remarked, seeming to sense his growing anger and diminishing patience. "I did not come to fight you, dear Pharaoh. Not at all. I will let the city speak for itself."

The thief's tone changed, his eyes darkened and he glowered at the young ruler.

"Consider this a warning." He remarked, "Soon you will fall and all of the anger of my people will crash upon you. You will be betrayed by those closest to you and you will suffer for every life you took for your precious pride. I will exact my justice. I will avenge my people and you will cower before the end."

"We will not let you walk away now, thief," The high priest spat at Bakura's proud form, "You will not escape the justice we will deal upon you here and now."

'Be ready to attack,' The pharaoh sent a silent remark to the dark magician, watching as his friend and protector gave a brief nod.

"Oh I wouldn't be so certain of that!"

Then the thief king straightened and pulled the girl back before thrusting her forward again and releasing his grip on the back of Yugi's shirt.

Jerked about by the sudden movement, Yugi's body pivoted around so that she was facing the sky as she descended from the precipice she'd been dangled over.

'Get her!'

The command came out as the Pharaoh charged forward, knowing that the dark magician had to reach her for he could not.

"Diabound!" came the thief's call, "Leave a warning for them shall you?"

The white beast charged forward, reaching downward to pluck at the monster that priest had summoned.

Opening its jowls it grasped the arm of the priest's dragon-like monster and clamped its jaws downward, hoisting the creature into the air with itself, leaving the priest to gasp out in agony at the separation and the pain that the beast received.

At the same moment that the magician reached the girl, who hovered a few feet from the rocky ground, the diabound turned swiftly to retrieve its master and together they ascended into the sky, a flurry of dust surrounding the guards and warriors that had marched to the cliff side at the behest of the thief king.

The laughter echoed in the pharaoh's ears as he marched forward towards the girl whose eyes were wide as saucers and who looked paler than he thought possible. Gagged as she was and bound with the rough rope, he couldn't help but note the deep bruising around the girl's jaw and wrists and his anger intensified, as the laughter grew dimmer and faded.

What piqued his interest, though, was the small note tucked neatly between the binding's on the girl's wrist.

Yugi stumbled as she was placed gently on the ground and the Pharaoh reached forward to steady that unsteady girl, removing the gag from her mouth before retrieving the small note she bore.

Three words were hastily scribbled on the papyrus scrap which sent the pharaoh on edge, his curiosity piqued, his suspicions rising at those three words.

'She is key'

* * *

He risked a few hours of solitude before he ventured back out into the rain, thankful for the spare clothing that Jou's hideaway contained.

He'd have to pay Jou back for that.

Once he did venture into the gloomy, evening the spirit pulled the hood of the sweatshirt well over his head to hide his very obvious trademark hairstyle

Couldn't risk being spotted right now. It'd do him no good.

He knew he might have luck sneaking into the museum or some other building with high security cameras, in order to avoid the onslaught of opposition he knew was brewing, but that didn't solve his current dilemma.

And that was the point, really. He needed to solve that dilemma and figure out just who was trying to take the puzzle away from Yugi and why.

The sooner he did that, the better they'd both be.

He understood, of course, that there was power hidden within the puzzle. He wasn't a fool after all. He could feel it coursing through him whenever he'd taken over for Yugi and protected her.

But even he, the spirit of the puzzle, did not fully understand how the puzzle worked or why someone else would know of its existence.

But he knew that such people were not friendly, nor would they care what harm befell the girl that he'd become protector over.

They'd already harmed her grandfather and he needed to figure out how to stop them.

As to the power of the puzzle, though, the spirit was mildly interested in the image of Seto Kaiba that continually shifted and reappeared in his mind's eye as he concentrated on the power that the puzzle exuded.

It seemed that it wanted him to find the gaming rival.

Which, of course, seemed absurd, considering it was Kaiba that got Yugi into this mess in the first place. Why should the spirit request that he track the CEO down? What good would it do?

But…no there was something…and here the spirit caught snatches of images…a face that looked remarkably similar to the CEO…though different.

And he knew that there was something there, something he had to pick at and investigate while his charge, wherever she'd flittered off to, completed whatever task that puzzle had for her.

That was the only way to explain this absurdity that was their lives at the moment.

Rest assured, however, that he was determined to glean some answers from the girl as soon as she returned.

For now…it seemed far too obvious a place to start, going to Kaiba Corps headquarters. He doubted the young man would be in his office. No, that was far too convenient a place. And if an enemy was seeking to find the puzzle, then they'd reach out to all of Yugi's acquaintances, both good and bad, to get what they wanted.

So, where then to look?

This question perplexed the spirit, being that he was somewhat foreign to this city, and completely unaware of Kaiba's movements throughout said city.

Where could he look without drawing attention to himself?

"We've had a recent development concerning the standoff reported earlier this evening."

The spirit cast a haphazard glance towards the large display of televisions through the window of the electronics shop.

And then he froze, eyes widening in shock and amusement at the fortunate turn of events.

Speaking of Seto Kaiba.

"It appears that Seto Kaiba, the young CEO of Kaiba Corps was assaulted earlier this evening by a group of vigilante assailants calling themselves rare hunters."

The images on the screens panned away from the view of the young reporter and turned towards a dimply lit bridge where several figures stood out against the streetlamps.

By now the spirit had turned to watch the news reports carefully, thankful that he wasn't the only one standing in front of the store.

"It is unclear at this time what these rare hunters were after, but Seto Kaiba and his unidentified friend were remanded to police custody where they are being observed by armed security guards. No word from the young CEO yet, who appeared more annoyed than disheveled by the evening's proceedings."

The news then transferred to a different story, and the spirit slowly maneuvered past the growing crowd, and returned to the solitude of the darkened alleyway to sort through his thoughts.

The name 'rare hunter' had been a familiar one, though, once again he was left wondering WHY it was so familiar.

Still, at least now he knew Kaiba was safe, though that didn't help him address his current dilemma of meeting with the CEO.

Nor did it really answer any question he had about the puzzle and the rare hunters' drive to get it from him.

"I think that I might be able to answer some of the questions you have my Pharaoh."

The spirit of the puzzle jerked his gaze up in surprise at the figure who stood at the entrance of the alley, struck by the image of someone he felt he knew a long time ago.


	11. Unanswered

He was torn between fuming and panicking as he watched the girl slowly lowered to the ground, his trusted Dark Magician easing the gagged and bound girl slowly to her feet.

Only to hastily grab the girl’s upper arm as her feet wobbled and knees buckled.

The Pharaoh could see the way the girl’s legs shook, and the small beads of sweat that had formed at her brow, the fiery crimson of her neck and cheeks suggesting, to him, that both terror and heat were to blame for the girl’s unease and instability.

They’d have remedy that.

And as annoyed as the young ruler was at the turn of events, with the thief king’s escape, they had other matters to attend to.

‘She is key’

He fisted the small piece of parchment tightly into his hand and stalked closer to the girl, drawing his dagger from his hilt, briefly watching the way the girl’s eyes widened and her shoulder’s tense beneath the strange, bright blue, star-filled fabric that adorned her figure.

With a sigh of annoyance and slight understanding, he tugged on the girl’s wrists, noting the way she tried to resist, and hastily severed the bands that had torn as her flesh and left behind angry, raw welts.

Without waiting for him to continue, the girl, shifted away and moved her hands, rather jerkily, towards the gag that still bound her mouth. Untying the, obviously, soiled fabric, she tossed the rag aside and returned her attention towards the Pharaoh.

Though she remained silent.

That is to say, her outward voice remained silent.

Her mind, however, was alight with swirling, and confusing thoughts. Ones that he was keen to explore further.

‘It would do well to take the girl back to the palace’ Mahad’s voice cut through his musings ‘She needs assistance and we cannot question her with so many witnesses. We know not what knowledge she carrier, nor what power she has hidden.’

The Pharaoh examined the girl’s face once more, watching the way she shifted lightly, though she didn’t try to escape the Dark Magician’s hold this time.

“Give her some water,” He commanded, raising a hand to gesture to one of his servants, before peering down at the girl’s feet, “and a horse.” He remarked, “And then we return to the palace.”

*****

“Hold still.”

Despite the command, Yugi hissed in pain and turned her face away from ministrations to her bruises and cuts.

Her crimson, sun-burned skin, protested the hasty movements and she bit back another groan of annoyance and pain at the way her taut skin made her cringe.

The Pharaoh frowned and appeared to resist the urge to grit his teeth in frustration as he reached forward and pressed to cool cloth to her chin and bottom lip, his other hand resting along her jaw to force her to stay still.

The contact burned.

“Don’t make me ask again.” He remarked lowly, his voice barely above a murmur as the cool cloth was pressed more firmly.

Yugi inhaled the deep, almost overwhelming fragrance of cinnamon and some other spices, mixed in with the cool water, which made her flesh sting even as it cooled the angry markings. It was both soothing and aggravating at the same time. And she tried desperately to ignore the awkward tension that permeated the room.

What wasn’t soothing, and what set the teenage girl on edge were the pair of intense eyes that bore into her own, almost unblinking. Narrowed as they were, it appeared that her doppelganger was angry, whether at her or the thief, she couldn’t be sure.

One thing she was certain of, however, was the way her own thoughts were reeling at the turn of events.

What had he meant by a key? What could she possibly do or be that would indicate her status as a key?

Moreover, a key of what? Normally, keys unlocked something. What could she unlock?

Certainly, those thoughts were enough to confuse the girl, but the anger that she’d felt erupting from the thief king’s person was enough to pique her interest as well.

He well and truly believed (and accused) the Pharaoh of causing undue destruction and death. Innocent lives had been lost all for the sake of pride?

The accusations didn’t sit well with Yugi, but at the same time, she couldn’t shake the distinct impression that there was some truth to the thief’s words.

“There is no truth to his words, of that I can assure you.”

Yugi jumped at the invasion into her thoughts, surprised for a moment at the fact that the Pharaoh knew what she’d been thinking.

Until she remembered the heavy weight around her neck and realized…

“That’s rude you know,” she muttered softly, “invading someone’s thoughts.”

The man didn’t say anything to refute her claim, but his scowl lessened somewhat.

His piercing gaze, though? It was as firm and fierce as ever and Yugi had a hard time looking away from the intensity swirling in the crimson orbs.

“How did you manage to find yourself in the company of someone like the thief king?”

The words were clipped and low, almost dangerous in nature as the Pharaoh returned the small cloth to the bowl of cool water before wringing it out and returning it to her jaw.

He was clearly ignoring her comment. And while she understood the pressing nature of the comment he made, Yugi didn’t have a good answer for him.

At least not one he was likely to believe.

Or at least one that didn’t sound completely insane.

Of course none of this was sane. This whole blasted adventure.

Absently, she rubbed a hand over her puzzle, feeling the way the metal seemed to warm to her touch, and contemplated how best to answer the question, careful to keep her thoughts vague enough to not reveal too many secrets.

She’d been warned not to let too much information slip out…if she were taking the image of the Dark Magician Girl at her word.

She couldn’t let too much slip.

“I’m not exactly sure,” she finally admitted.

It wasn’t a lie exactly. She still wasn’t sure what she was doing here or how she came to be here. Or why the Thief king had been in the vicinity.

“Clearly you’re here to mock me,” The Pharaoh ground out pushing himself away from the girl and rising to his feet. Arms whipped behind his back and he began to pace the smooth floor, his sandaled feet slapping heavily.

“The gods must have a wicked sense of humor to send you here,” He gestured to Yugi absently, “And with a puzzle too. Tell me,” He turned abruptly towards her, “You’ve managed to steal my face, and my puzzle, do you come for my throne as well?”

Wait, what?

“Are you joking?” she remarked, “I’m not here—listen I don’t even know why I’m here. I don’t get it either so can you just back off from the stupid accusations about me stealing your throne or your…face? That doesn’t sound right at all…” she muttered the last part to herself, slowly rising to her feet. “Listen, I don’t even know what’s going on but it’s obviously dangerous. That thief…he wanted the puzzle and he’s pretty certain that you’ve caused a lot of damage to acquire it. So, I don’t really know why I’m here or what I’m meant to do—“

“And you think I do?” The man hissed stepping forward, “Ever since you’ve dropped into my life you’ve caused quite a stir. More than one of my council wants to investigate your powers further and determine just what side you’re one and what you’re doing here.”

The tone was threatening; the gaze hard and Yugi took a step back in surprise as a lump formed in her throat as her hand wrapped around the cord of her puzzle.

She wouldn’t let him.

She didn’t trust—

Caught off guard by the sudden shift in attitude and expression, she watched, warily, as the man took another step forward. Yugi could feel the way the air felt thicker, heavier, and darker, as he too placed a hand on his puzzle.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the

She took another back her thoughts reeling in anticipation and trepidation.

It was just like when a bully advanced on her, demanding something from her, or…

She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the onslaught she knew was coming.  

And then an idea…

“I can assure you that—“

Perhaps…it had worked before.

‘Kuriboh?’ the thought was hesitant and questioning.

Would he come? Would it actually work?

She didn’t feel overly confident about the prospect.

Though despite her uncertainty, the call was powerful enough to elicit a warmth from the puzzle, a soft burning (and growingly familiar) sensation on her forehead.

‘What in the name of Ra…?’

The voice was in her mind, low and gruff, but laced with surprise and apprehension.

A very angry growl followed by a low grunt and a thud caused the girl to pause and peek her eyes open a slit.

Open enough to see a very disgruntled and wheezing young man knocked on his back, assaulted by a rather angry ball of brown fur.

Oh.

It had worked…

And well, it would seem.

“I won’t let it happen,” He remarked softly, wheezing as the kuriboh bounced onto his chest again, and then again.

The guards standing on either side of the door were shocked, staffs and spears at the ready, “I’ve—no, no reason…to allow such an invasion, I can assure you. Now…please let me—get this thing off of me!”

The guards moved towards Yugi, spears aimed at the girl, who threw her hands up in alarm and backed stumbled back towards the Pharaoh’s person, tripping over the man’s rather large feet in her haste.

She let out a hiss of pain as her hand slapped against the floor in an awkward manner, sending a small jolt through her arm and to her elbow, while two other guards edged towards the Kuriboh that had ceased its movements and was glaring fiercely towards Yugi.

The Kuriboh made a rather unattractive noise and hovered in front of the girl, standing as a barrier between her and the guards.

The guards let out their own angry, guttural noises and raised their spears, prepared to strike.

Yugi swung back in surprise as the Kuriboh charged at the guards.

“No!”

The yell erupted from Yugi and the Pharaoh’s lips simultaneously, making the guards start in attention and halt their advancements.

Not before the Kuriboh tried to ram one of the guards in the stomach, though.

“You will not harm the creature,” The Pharaoh bellowed as the guards tried to retaliate, one of them striking the wooden shaft of their spear upon the monster’s form.

Yugi let out a wince as a shudder ran through her.

The movement didn’t go unnoticed by the Pharaoh and he growled in annoyance.

“Leave, now! I will handle the situation.”

“But my Pharaoh,” One of the priests tried to interrupt, earning a fierce glare from the ruler, “We mean no—“

“I said leave.” The voice was low, threatening, brooking no argument, as he rose, straightened his shoulders and squared his stance towards the opposing parties in the room.

Yugi remained on the floor, somewhat dumbfounded, not sure how to comprehend what was transpiring, or why the ruler was suddenly…

Defending her?

Or was it the Kuriboh he was protecting?

‘You are the key’

She resisted the urge to shudder again as the others began to slowly vacate the room.

Yugi tried to ignore the wary gazes of the priests and scowls of the guards, but it did nothing to assuage the trepidation she felt as she studiously ignored the blazing gaze of the Pharaoh who peered harshly towards her.

“On your feet,” He remarked softly, though no less harshly, as the door clicked closed. “We’ve need to tend to your burns.”

When Yugi didn’t move, the Pharaoh gave another annoyed growl and made to step towards the girl.

Only the Kuriboh refused to allow the man to advance any further.

The Pharaoh, to his credit, let out a low chuckle and took a step back.

“Tempermental creature, I see,” He remarked lightly, the mood shifting, “Very protective of you.”

Yugi looked up at that comment and noted the way the Pharaoh had relaxed his stance, folding his arms with his mouth quirked up lightly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I did promise I wouldn’t harm you or anyone else.” He continued, “SO you could call your…friend off, yes?”

Suspicion piqued Yugi’s senses, and the Kuriboh seemed to comprehend her as well for the creature tense and moved, more firmly in front of the girl.

But, these mood swings were starting to make her head spin.

And the young ruler seemed to understand the annoyance she felt for he let the lighthearted façade slip as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

“I know it’s confusing,” He remarked lightly, quietly, “And I know I’ve been—rather unpleasant but you must understand the circumstances…”

He trailed off and ran another hand through his hair, a look of annoyance on his face.

“By Ra, I don’t even understand it.” He muttered, “But there’s clearly something we’re meant to do, something we’re meant to come to understand.”

His gaze narrowed down towards her puzzle, making Yugi grasp at the cord that hung round her neck.

“I know nothing, if that’s what you’re implying,” She hissed, slowly, and cringingly, rising to her feet, ignoring the way her skin protested the slightest turns and shifts. “And directing your anger at me won’t solve anything.”

“You could be in league with that thief,” The Pharaoh retorted, standing straighter, “You could be concocting this whole ruse to overthrow—“

“That’s absurd.”

Yugi didn’t wait for the man to finish his response. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes the suppositions the man was making against her.

“You can’t believe that, honestly,” She retorted, “You realize how strange an accusation that is? What would I gain from all of this?”

“I don’t know,” The man conceded, his brows still furrowed seriously, assessingly, “But I don’t know anything about you, least of all where you came from.”

“Perhaps I can be of help in that matter,” Another voice interrupted, making Yugi jump and peer towards the window, even as the young Pharaoh let out a low groan and turned as well.

“Hello Isis.” He remarked drily, “I was wondering when you’d arrive.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m not sure I understand,” The spirit of the puzzle conceded to the woman before him. He noted the way her tawny skin glistened in the lowlights of the museum as she watched him carefully.

“I don’t expect you to understand,” Was her remark, “But surely you must know that Yugi’s quest intertwines heavily with your own. You’ve begun to see snatches of the past have you not?”

The spirit gaped lightly.

‘How did she…?’

“You forget that I too hold a Millenium item,” the women gestured to the necklace about her neck. “I’ve been gifted with the power of foresight. And I know that your experiences have left more questions than answers.”

She gave the spirit a faint smile.

“But I also know that Yugi is the key to unlocking the answers to those questions. She is the key.”

‘She is key…’

That sounded familiar.  

 

 


	12. Alliances

**A/N: Finally, another chapter for you to (hopefully) enjoy. I'm glad for all the new readers and all of those who have left comments. And, I apologize for how long it's taken to get this chapter out. I'm finishing up my last major project for school before I graduate! But, it's taking all of my time and energy to do so. So, please be patient with me. I'm not abandoning my work, but updates will be a little slower in nature.**

**Hopefully the length makes up for it?**

**Enjoy your read! And, as always, feel free to comment and review. I appreciate all your feedback and support (and criticism, honestly). Thanks!**

* * *

She could feel the beginnings of a headache forming as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

It certainly didn't help that the young ruler sat across from her, crimson eyes narrowed and assessing as he stared intently at the girl's face, making Yugi feel like a bird trapped in a cage awaiting her execution.

There was nothing forgiving in that gaze, nothing compassionate or concerned. His jaw was set, lips pursed in a hard line, eyes narrowed in a hawkish manner.

The room felt too hot, despite the breeze that wafted through the large windows, sending the draped fabrics fluttering lightly against the sandstone walls.

The warmth of the breeze was not unpleasant and it mingled well with the incense that burned on the dark cabinet nearest the large doorway, curling and smoking over the draperies, richly woven rugs, and the overstuffed chaise that the young king sat on. Yet, the air still felt too thick and the sun felt too bright for Yugi's sensitive eyes and she couldn't suppress the urge to squint, however foul it made the burn on her face and neck feel.

The headache was beginning to gain intensity, spreading from her temples to the frontal lobe, throbbing menacingly, waiting, it seemed, to gain momentum and intensity as she listened to the lilting voice of the tawny-skinned woman who appeared to not see either herself, nor the young man before her.

Not fully anyway. The woman was half aware of her surroundings, her eyes were glassy as she murmured about rumors and the potential for the future, about how the shadows were whispering to her, suggesting something dark coming.

Yugi tried to distract herself from the throbbing by focusing on something else, something that made sense, for attempting any sort of acquisition of comprehension from the woman was not possible.

She peered towards the young Pharaoh and could see the emotions that swirled in those burgundy eyes, the way the man's brows were furrowed and lips were pinched tightly together. She knew that he was bothered, knew that this man was concerned, and angry and confused.

Much the same way that she felt.

'So much for distraction' she thought somewhat dourly as her head pinched and throbbed harder, her thoughts straying over and over again towards the darker concerns of their discussion that had now gone silent.

'Can't avoid it any longer, I suppose.'

The girl shifted her attention towards the dark, piercing gaze of the statuesque woman who sat across from her, dark hair swept over her shoulders, bound by the golden band about her obsidian locks, and large, smoky eyes searching Yugi's expression carefully as she sat with arms folded in her lap, sandaled feet patiently tapping lightly against the polished floor.

The woman, Isis, seemed to want the girl to respond—to which Yugi had replied with 'I don't really know what you expect me to say'—and with lips pulled into a thin line that bordered on a scowl though Yugi knew it wasn't directed at her she'd sighed in resignation and continued to watch the teenager carefully, searchingly, as if she expected to find the truth in Yugi's eyes.

She wanted answers as to Yugi's presence here at the palace, with a puzzle of her own, too. She wanted to know why someone, not of a noble birth of with the proper training, was able to wield any semblance of power as she was.

For, apparently, it was a feat to be able to conjure shadow creatures like Kuriboh.

Or creatures at all.

Not that Yugi was familiar with this particular trait that she seemed to possess in this alternate reality she'd fallen into…

'It is not possible' Isis had remarked, 'That you should be here. You are not of this moment. You are not of this time.'

Yet, it seemed that the young woman, gifted with the ability of foresight, wasn't wholly surprised by Yugi's presence, despite her questions either. Despite her questions, there was an air of familiarity in Isis' gaze and in her speech. She seemed comfortable with the notion of Yugi's presence.

She even knew Yugi's name!

But, what riddled and frustrated the seer was at what Yugi's presence represented, it would seem.

'Your presence here speaks unfavorably for us'

Isis had not minced words, though her tone was gentle and accommodating. In fact, she appeared apologetic for the words coming out of her mouth.

So she was an omen, a marker for bad luck and a catalyst for the destruction of all that these people knew and had known.

But it was there that the woman's premonitions and advice faltered and became less clear to Yugi. While she did articulate that the girl was to be an omen for the destruction of people, she couldn't identify how or when or why.

She also couldn't articulate why Yugi was here or how she managed to come here, or where HERE even was. And she certainly couldn't give Yugi any chance of understanding just what was going to happen.

This didn't help the young girl to feel any sort of reassurance.

What Isis did try to articulate to the young Pharaoh, however, was that Yugi was not a threat, not an enemy to the kingdom or the young ruler.

What a small comfort…

Though her attempts seemed counterintuitive to Yugi, since she'd been told that she was the image or the presence that would bring about some form of change and destruction for the young ruler's kingdom.

"But you are not the cause of the destruction, Yugi."

The girl jumped in surprise as Isis smiled gently at her.

"How did—" Yugi started, shocked and suspicious.

'Had she just read my mind?'

"I have many talents, though mind reading is not one of them, I'm afraid" the taller woman remarked lightly, fingering an invisible thread on her linen dress as she cast a brief glance towards the Pharaoh, "You are merely an easy creature to read. Your expressions give more away than you realize, though I can assure you that you will not be the cause of destruction. Your presence merely suggests something foul in the future. And we must be aware of it."

"That does not answer why she has another puzzle, priestess," The young ruler was on his feet now, hands clasped behind his back, as he began to pace. "That answers nothing at all, by my estimation and the court will find this most agitating for it only provokes more questions."

He was grumbling more to himself at this point, eyes drawn to the floor as his sandaled feet slapped hard against the cool floor.

The man shot a glance towards Yugi.

'They will try to harm you unless we sort this' she felt his voice in a silent remark (utilizing HIS skill and ability to communicate with her) 'I fear the kingdom will fall unless we do something.'

A pang of guilt lanced Yugi's heart and she felt genuine concern for the people of this kingdom.

She never meant—

She didn't do this—

"I trust your judgment on the matter Isis," The Pharaoh sighed wearily, as his gaze never left Yugi's "But I do not necessarily trust the lack of answers you provide. How is it that you trust this girl so implicitly?"

"Because I know her" was the simple and confusing reply.

Know her?

How could this woman know her? They'd never met until now.

'She is your friend?' There was skepticism in his silent inquiry towards her as he narrowed his eyes questioningly.

Her silence on the score seemed to confirm his suspicions and he nodded his head once in understanding.

'More questions to answer then. This whole affair muddies itself rather quickly.'

And despite the confused looks from both the Pharaoh and Yugi, the priestess offered up no further explanation on her pervious comments.

"You must trust Yugi, my Pharaoh," She cited, instead, with a smile working its way onto her face, "And you must work together to fight the thief king. He means to destroy more than you know."

At that comment, she gave a hard and narrowed glare towards Yugi, as if to convey some sort of message.

Of course, none of it made any sense to the girl. And one simple glare wasn't going to help anything.

And that infuriated her more than anything, that people would assume that a mere glare or a hard look in her direction would suddenly clarify or convey information that Yugi wasn't previously privy to.

She chose to remain silent.

"For now," the woman rose to her feet, "Might I suggest allowing your guest some respite from tedious company and a change of clothing? We don't want her to stand out quite so conspicuously within your palace."

The Pharaoh snorted and glared, first at Yugi (who frowned back towards the young man, thoroughly annoyed by this point), and then towards Isis.

"I see your plan, priestess," He ground out softly, coming to stand before the woman, "You mean to question her without my knowledge or listening ear."

Isis raised an eyebrow, but could not hide a small smile, "I know not what you refer to," she remarked, somewhat cheekily (at least that's what it seemed to Yugi). "I merely suggest a moment for the poor girl to rest and recuperate her strength. She's been through an ordeal and it's cruel to keep her up any longer."

"I'm fine." Yugi interjected, her voice disapproving at the way Isis was talking about her. "And I'm right here, you know. No need to talk about me as though I'm not sitting in this very room."

That comment earned her a shocked look from Isis and a small smirk from the Pharaoh.

"She has a point."

Isis moved her glare towards the obviously smug Pharaoh, fingers clacking against her thigh agitatedly.

She sighed.

"You are more alike than you realize. Both far too stubborn for your own good."

Yugi frowned at the woman before her and narrowed her gaze to match Isis' critical one.

"I think that if we're going to get along," she noted carefully, still unsure of what power the priestess held, "That we'll need to stop mistrusting each other. I've done nothing to warrant your annoyance or your scorn."

She gazed briefly towards the Pharaoh and narrowed her gaze towards the young ruler as well.

"Either of you."

Yugi straightened and rose to her feet, feeling the way her skin felt taut around her cheeks. She felt the soft brushing of the Kuriboh's fur as it nudged against her hand.

"Whatever reason I'm here," She remarked, "I'm sorry for the trouble of it. Truthfully, I don't know what the Thief King wants or sees in our…our…whatever this is," She gestured between her own puzzle and the Pharaoh's visage, "But, I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't ask to be here and I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't cause. But, I suppose I will help you if I can." and she blew out a puff of air and hesitantly rain her hand over the Kuriboh's head gently, listening to the soft coo of creature that seemed determined to stay at her side.

"That's a marvelous notion," Isis cut in. "One that I was waiting for you to speak."

She smiled at Yugi, relaxing her knuckles, as she too rose to her feet. Though there remained a glint in the woman's eye, something lurking beneath the surface, beneath the words she'd spoken.

Yugi wasn't sure if Isis was being genuine or not.

"Trust must be given to be earned, my Pharaoh, especially if Yugi is to be known as your equal."

"My equal?" The Pharaoh sounded perturbed at the statement, "No one—"

"Just because you're the ruler here, doesn't mean that you have say over my worth," Yugi ground out, losing her patience. "I don't judge you, and you cannot judge me."

"And she wields a power that we need, a power that you do not yet possess," Isis interjected lowly. "It would be wise to make allies rather than enemies with one another."

The comment made both the Pharaoh and Yugi start in surprise. The girl caught the way the ruler gave her a sharp look before sending his fierce glare towards Isis.

The Priestess, to her credit, seemed unperturbed by the man's attempted display of power and raised a questioning eyebrow towards the ruler who had also risen to his feet, towering over Yugi's form, but standing level with Isis.

"She has great control over the spirit realm. She possesses a puzzle."

At that, Yugi's hand went to the cord that held her puzzle about her neck. She felt the way Kuriboh nudged her leg.

"We don't know where that puzzle came from or how she came in contact with the thief king." The Pharaoh's words were clipped and he pushed his hands behind his back, straightening his stance and squaring his shoulders as he came nearly toe to toe with Yugi.

"For all I know, this could be the thief king's whore."

'CRACK'

Her hand connected with the man's cheek before she realized it. She could feel her anger boiling, her frustration piquing as she glowered at the Pharaoh who had quirked an eyebrow at the young girl, frown firmly plante don his face at her sudden, disrepectful display against him.

The silence echoed around them as amathyst clashed with crimson.

'He deserved it' Yugi thought dourly as she glowered at the man.

"Don't you EVER insinuate something like that again" she bit out icily.

Very few things made her as angry as...

How dare he!

So, they were back to this again? The assumptions? The suspicions?

"Will you ever get it in your head that your perception of me is severely skewed?" Yugi scowled back at the Pharaoh. "Or that you misjudge many people you might meet? You had just promised me that we—that you would trust me, that you believed me and wouldn't allow—"

Yugi took a step back and ran a hand through her unruly hair. She was completely flummoxed by this young man's sense of entitlement and his willful disregard to change his mind so haphazardly.

Did ALL rulers act this self-absorbed?

"Just because you are of noble birth, doesn't mean you are capable of sound judgment."

"You cannot speak in such terms to me. I am the Pharaoh."

"And you're a right idiot too, I think." She snapped back, still smarting from his insinuation about her relationship with the Thief King...

The thought made her skin crawl.

This was accomplishing nothing. They were back at square one. He would never trust her, never—

Kuriboh let out a low growl in agreement (it appeared).

"I can't help you," Yugi finally muttered, after taking a few breaths to calm herself. It wasn't like her to get so riled. "Not when you're breaking your promise. Not when you swore that you'd trust me."

"You are right. I did make that promise," The Pharaoh sighed heavily rolling his eyes briefly before squeezing the crimson orbs shut and bringing his slender fingers to his forehead.

Yugi caught the briefest glimpses of a golden flash across the man's brow before it disappeared.

"And I intend to keep it, though the alternative would appear the easier route."

He sent her a half smile, as Isis scoffed in annoyance at the obvious jest, and nodded his head once to show solidarity with the young girl.

"I intend to keep my promise to you, as I am sure you'll keep yours to me."

Gone was the haughty behavior, though its disappearance was throwing Yugi for a loop. The man had more emotions than anyone she'd ever met and they flitted about his person like bees about their hive. It was confusing and disconcerting, to say the least.

But, here and now, with the man standing before her, Yugi could see the way the man's brows knit together and the weight he seemed to carry on his shoulders.

And the girl felt a twinge of guilt for her harsh words, though she wasn't keen to rescind them just yet. There was still the lingering doubt she carried and she wanted to make sure that her first priority was to trusting her own instincts.

And right now, something still felt off.

Nevermind the whole absurdity of this whole adventure, anyway.

"Now I believe it is time you seek some rest," The Pharaoh frowned down at the girl before him, pulling Yugi from her thoughts, and making the familiar heat of a blush rise to the girl's cheek and neck, though it was well hidden behind the scorching red of the sunburn.

"The balm will make you drowsy," The man admonished her, handing a palm-sized jar to her, the intricately decorated container failing to mask the fragrant scent of the slave.

"And those burns need time to heal. The best course for you is rest. I will make sure you are not disturbed."

The hard look he gave to Isis was not overlooked by Yugi.

The Pharaoh then turned his attentions back towards Yugi, watching her for a moment, eyes silently roving over her face before he took a step towards her again, hand outstretched, as if to gesture her towards the doorway, but Kuriboh was there, its growling growing louder as he hovered before Yugi, creating a barrier between her and the Pharaoh.

The young ruler smirked again and shook his head.

"Stubborn creature," He mused, "But what amazes me is that he's still here. Are you not exhausted from conjuring him?"

Yugi's brows shot up as she shook her head.

What did he mean by that?

Tired?

She didn't even understand how Kuriboh could be here. If this was a dream, then of course it made sense, but Yugi was coming to find that more and more, the reality of the moment was far too inescapable.

"Hngh…interesting" The man muttered more to himself than her or Isis, before straightening his tunic about the shoulders and gesturing towards the doorway, keeping a keen distance between himself and Yugi's Kuriboh companion. His burgundy eyes had softened, their color darkening slightly as he sent her a rather hesitant smile.

"Come. We shall prepare a room."

* * *

"You know this sounds absurd, right?"

He didn't want to believe what was happening, for it did not bode well for him.

For either of them.

"It is no more absurd than a spirit trapped within a puzzle," the woman remarked lowly, hands clasped in front of herself as she peered closely at the spirit of the puzzle, gauging his reaction to all that she had told him.

Anger coiled hotly in his belly as he stared back, a furious scowl marring his features as he watched the woman, with her even gaze, dark eyes gleaming brightly against the dim hall light. It might have unnerved him, had he been anyone else.

But, for him, with all the power he had, it only irked him and pulled his patience thin.

He threw a brief glance towards the mural hanging behind Ishizu, scanning the intricate carvings, memorizing the faces on each panel of the large stone before him.

A dragon.

A Magician.

A Priest.

And a King of some sorts.

"He is the Pharaoh. True keeper of the powers of the Shadow Realm. You know this mural speaks the truth of what I say."

The Spirit of the Puzzle narrowed his eyes at the large stone carving, unwilling to admit the reality of Ishizu's rather haughty words, but unwilling to deny them all the same.

She seemed to know exactly what would set him ill at ease, and what would rankle his patience and war it away.

But the problem at hand was not of her doing—at least that's what she claimed—and it set the wheels turning, the scenarios rumbling through his mind, and fanning the flame of guilt and fury bright within his chest.

This could not happen.

'Halves of a whole'

The cryptic phrase continued to swirl in his mind.

'She is a key. Your meeting was intended through the ages and now, your partnership and its success, will determine the fate of many. But great sacrifice must be made. Are you willing to pay the price?'

The price, he came to understand, was excessively high. And, he wasn't sure if he could commit to something of this nature.

'Light and dark must compete for dominance. And a sacrifice must be made to protect the other.'

The woman refused to elaborate on her comments, only adding that everything with the rare hunters, with Kaiba, and Yugi's grandfather, all stemmed from this supposed prophecy.

"The power you wield with the millennium puzzle and Yugi's hand in opening your world to ours, all of it signals the key turn towards the end of all that we know to be true and all that you know of your own existence."

At that, the spirit had cast a fierce glare towards the woman, a frown tugging at his lips as suspicion and curiosity warred within him.

He knew nothing of his past, nothing of his life beyond the puzzle.

If indeed there was a life beyond the puzzle.

And yet, Yugi…?

"How could the child possibly bring about such catastrophe and knowledge?" he queried harshly, brow furrowed, eyes stern. "She can barely defend herself against school bullies."

"Strength of character isn't always apparent to the untrained eye." The response was clipped, almost flippant in natured as the woman leveled her gaze towards the spirit.

"Already you begin to see glimpses. Already Yugi is expanding your knowledge. It will be dangerous for both of you, but if you are truly to be free, to be whole, you must allow this to happen my pharaoh."

He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to understand what was happening with Yugi's presence and her disappearances within their shared mind space. It was almost insatiable to see these flashes and be denied the full picture.

He wanted to see what she saw, to know what she knew. He wanted to understand just what was happening with her.

With both of them.

But was the price really worth it? After all, he'd promised to protect the owner of the puzzle, not send them intentionally into harm's way.

"She is the key, my Pharaoh." The woman repeated both the phrase and the moniker, before taking a step back. "You will be tasked with a great deal in this world. Many ancient entities seek the puzzle and its power. You must protect it to protect yourself and your partner."

"You're talking in circles," He snapped in reply, growing agitated by the woman's seemingly unruffled behavior. "Nothing makes sense."

He could feel his shoulders tensing, a wave of power rolling over him, enticing him to send this woman away, to end the charade that she'd been enacting before him.

'It would be so easy to push her mind, to break the corrupted and prideful spirit she exhibited. He could use the shadows to—'

And part of him felt as though that by punishing her, he could protect his charge.

That if her 'prophecy' was false, then Yugi and himself might be spared.

After all, he'd promised the girl that he'd protect her…

But would she forgive him if he did that? If he sent this woman's mind into an oblivion, would Yugi trust him?

"You can't expect me to take away the girl's choice. I've no right to claim her freedom in that manner. This is unacceptable."

"That's what I told her. Of course you're much more suggestable than I and listened to this pitiful diatribe much longer than I would have."

The new voice had the spirit stiffening and casting a wary glance towards the darkened doorway where a rather imposing figure stood, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded commandingly, eyes narrowed contemptuously.

"Kaiba."

"It would seem that you and I are to work together" He retorted, stepping into the light, his dark jacket breezing behind him as he sauntered forward. "Though I still maintain that this entire ploy is mad, no matter what that mural might indicate."

He frowned at the spirit and glowered at the stone tablet behind the puzzle wielder. Clearly, Kaiba was well versed in this tablet as well and the spirit suspected, there was far more to the story than what he'd been given.

Which was curious indeed.

What did Kaiba know that he did not? And, what did Ishizu tell Kaiba that she was so unwilling to articulate to him as well?

"Your plan had better be good," Kaiba turned towards the woman, "I'll never let you live it down if anything happens to my brother."

Brother?

The spirit was confused.

Kaiba must have sensed his confusion for he rolled his eyes in response and folded his arms once again.

"Surely you are aware of the altercation earlier this evening," He muttered somewhat darkly, "In the time that I was being accosted, someone managed to infiltrate my home and take…"

He pursed his lips together, clearly warring with his own anger, trying to keep is tone in check. His eyes glittered dangerously as he leveled his gaze at the spirit.

"As it stands, I have no choice but to work with you. My brother's welfare depends on it. But mark my words,"

He stepped closer to the being from the puzzle.

"If you louse up at any moment, I won't hesitate to make you pay for it. I don't care what your investment is in this. I only care about my brother and I won't stop until I get what I want."

"Indeed, Master Kaiba," Ishizu' flat tone matched the hard one Kaiba had articulated as she leveled her own gaze at the towering man with mahogany locks brushed against his forehead. "You have a great deal invested in this relationship"

She cast a quick glance towards the Spirit of the Puzzle.

"But I'm afraid more rides upon your success than the mere return of your brother or Yugi's grandfather's soul being returned. The world is at stake. That is the much larger picture."

"I don't really care," Kaiba replied lowly. "Like I said, my only priority is Mokuba. Anything after that is on your time."

The man ran his long fingers through his tousled hair before sighing and turning back towards the spirit.

"It also means that we'll be forced to work with a few more simpering idiots. One of them I think you know, Mutou."

* * *

Yugi was torn with indecision.

She blinked a few times, still hesitant to put stock into what she was seeing, hoping, instead that she would be coming back to wakefulness.

But, as she sat on the large, cushioned bench and gazed around the guest room prepared for her, she knew she wasn't going to be waking up right away.

She was stuck in this dream.

Or was it a nightmare?

The burns on her skin still stung and pulled taut, making her wince whenever her face became too expressive. The air still smelled fragrant and heady, with spices and incense working together to create a calming atmosphere.

Despite this, Yugi was left feeling more perturbed and discontented than she had been previously. The events of the day were catching up to her and the girl felt emotionally and mentally exhausted.

Her body simply wouldn't shut down, however, and the girl was left to reply the images and the conversations over and over in her mind, as she sat here alone in this wide expanse of a room.

True to his word, the Pharaoh, had issued her a series of quarters to rest and regain her strength. He even went so far as to forbid Isis was interfering with her rest by setting guards at the door in order to 'protect' her, as he claimed.

As it stood, however, Yugi felt somewhat like a prisoner in this room. Whether she wanted to see and talk to Isis or not.

And the note in her hand certainly didn't help to ease her discomfort.

Isis had managed to slip it into her pocket when she'd drawn near. Yugi hadn't discovered it until a few moments ago.

And it rankled her unease to the point of discomfort.

'Beware of the spy.'

Four words that set her heart racing, wondering if and when they might try to enact a plot against her or the others here in the palace.

No, she needed to do something more than sit here and attempt to rest. Her mind simply would not permit her to rationalize her situation and location.

She needed to understand more.

And in order to do that, she needed to explore, to investigate and to figure things out for herself.

That meant leaving this infernal room and moving around the palace, watching the people.

So far, though, the prospect of getting past the guards seemed somewhat impossible. She wasn't sure they would ever give deference to her authority rather than their ruler.

In fact, she was certain they wouldn't ever entertain the idea of listening to some foreign creature like her.

So, that left…

Yugi cast a wary glance towards the window, wide enough to illuminate the room, bathing the floor and walls in soft moonlight that mingled together with the torchlight that flickered on the sconces along the two largest walls.

Swallowing back her reservations, the young girl sauntered towards the wide bay and peered out, resisting the urge to look up and admire the vast expanse of stars above her head.

She'd never had the opportunity to see such stars back home and here they shone and glittered brightly above her.

Instead, she peered down, noting the long patrol of guards meandering through the courtyard below her, the large bowls of torchlight flickering along the wide expanse of a road the lead up to the palace doors, and the slightest rustle of the curtains at her side.

At first, she didn't think it would be possible to move down the wall and get out of her room by this route. There were too many guards, and the fall was steep. If she miscalculated then…

She swallowed again and peered closer, breathing in a small sigh of relief (mixed with trepidation) as she noted the rather large ledge jutting out from just beneath her window. It was wide enough to walk on, if she were careful enough. And perhaps it wrapped around…

She peered to her left and then to the right.

Yes, there was just enough ledging that it wrapped around the long wall. If there were other rooms, other windows, perhaps she could sneak in there and make a play at getting into the hallway?

'Worth a shot, I suppose,' she thought resignedly as she carefully made her way up and over the ledge, letting her now sandaled feet step gingerly onto the sandstone walkway before placing her full weight upon them.

This was certainly not the time to focus on the fact that she was somewhat afraid of heights.

Nor was this the time for the Kuriboh to make an agitated noise in her ear, nearly sending the girl into a tailspin towards the ground.

'Just breathe' she reminded herself as she gently rose to her feet, standing straight and exposed to the open night air, feeling the warm breeze wash over her sun-kissed skin, smelling the salty and sandy air. 'Once step at a time.'

Ever so carefully, she moved forward, her gaze shifting between peering ahead of her to glancing down at her feet and then back up. She'd turned her attention to the right of her, hoping that a window might be available soon.

The Kuriboh continued to make discontented noises with each step she made and Yugi could feel the way her heart pounded in her chest and up into her throat.

'Just one step at a time' she kept repeating. 'One more step. One foot in front of the other…'

This was really the only way she was going to get the answers she wanted. This was the only way to figure out where she was.

This was the longest she'd ever been in this place, given her recent stints here before, and it perturbed the calm she was trying to maintain.

How long would she be here?

And what of the spirit of the puzzle? What was he doing? What was happening without her?

"I'd like to know more about this spirit of your puzzle too, I think."

Yugi let out a rather undignified squeak of alarm at the voice of the Pharaoh, her head whipping up so fast that she rocked backwards, the heel of her foot sliding.

True to her current run of luck, her footing skewed and she tilted, rather ungracefully, backwards, losing her balance and tipping over the side of the ledge. Her body pivoted as she tried to regain her composure and balance.

Neither worked.

Instead, she peered down towards the ground as the weight of her frame dragged her towards the earth. It felt like an eternity as she started to fall, though she knew it was only a second. But in that time, her mind seared the memory firmly into place. She could see the dusty sandstone walkway, and noted that there were five guards below her, marching along the entrance, spears in hand and their red capes glittering against the setting of the sun. Long shadows were cast against the ground from the enormous stone pillars that ensconced the walkway.

She felt the beginnings of wind against her face as the force of her fall started to hit her.

'Thanks, gravity...'

But the Pharaoh, with surprisingly quick reflexes reached out to steady the girl. Grasping her wrist, he jerked Yugi upright and towards himself, his other arms coming to rest on her shoulder in order to stabilize her stance.

She bumped her nose, rather ungracefully (and painfully), into the Pharaoh's rather hard chest, her forehead smacking against the large jeweled necklace that lay at the base of the man's throat.

As their hands touched, a jolt of energy shot up the girls arm and she gave another ungraceful jerk before being pulled tighter towards the Pharaoh's form.

Discomfort spiked in the girl's chest and she tried to squirm away from the man's hold, though he wouldn't allow it.

"Move back," he commanded lowly, "follow my lead"

And he shuffled away slowly from the girl, refusing to let go of her arm but not standing nearly as close as he was before, for which the girl was grateful.

As grateful as she was for her already reddened cheeks which hid her embarrassment well.

Still, despite their rather awkward and unintentional rendezvous, Yugi couldn't ignore the way her arm pulsed dangerously beneath her skin and into her muscles.

It felt as though her arm had fallen asleep.

The young ruler, with frown firmly in place and brows knit in consternation, carefully entered a large window, tugging the girl along with him, almost impatiently, nearly making the girl stumble in his haste.

Kuriboh was constantly at her side, nudging her shoulder and making a rather unpleasant sound at the ruler's actions.

'Might as well have let me fall' she thought somewhat agitatedly as the Pharaoh's movements and disconcerted nature reminded her of the Thief King's own harsh treatment.

People weren't overly considerate here, it seemed. Pushing and prodding her about and locking her up so that she couldn't cause any more commotion…

Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground again, the ruler released his hold on Yugi and stepped away from the girl, hands coming to rest behind his back as he glared at her.

"My apologies for my forward behavior" he remarked someone emotionlessly "I'm not used to people disobeying my requests."

At that he quirked a brow at the girl.

'Or being slapped, though that is another matter.'

The thought was pointed at Yugi, though the Pharaoh said nothing, merely let a brief ghost of a smile flit across his face, a mental image of the encounter alighting Yugi's mind briefly.

"Just where did you hope to get to by sneaking about outside?" He changed the subject hastily. "The halls are well patrolled. Surely you knew that?"

Yugi opened her mouth to speak but then clamped it shut again.

'How did he even—'

'You seem to forget, rather quickly, that we are connected somehow and I can see your thoughts as well as you can see mine.'

The remark filtered into her own thoughts, the Pharaoh's voice inside her head as he peered into her eyes, his own crimson one's narrowed as he pursed his lips.

'Again that doesn't explain your propensity to disregard my commands. Nor to place yourself in direct danger. Your footing was far too faulty to be placing yourself on such a narrow ledge.'

Despite the fact that he was chastising her, Yugi detected something else in his words. A titch of humor. And with a little probing (especially considering he could probe her thoughts it seemed) she tried to understand better.

There, also hidden beneath the gruff behavior and the attitude was a curiosity, and…

Hesitancy and suspicion.

Something perturbed him.

"You."

The answer was straightforward and simple, falling softly from the man's lips like a droplet of water.

"Your presence here provokes more questions than answers. Your puzzle should not exist and our…connection is worrisome."

Yugi spotted a frown on the man's face and how it tugged at his eyes, forming creases around the edges.

It seemed to age him.

But then the man smiled a little, a half smirk as he turned his attention towards Yugi's companion.

"I confess to desiring to know how you keep this creature with you so long. Are you not weary?"

Yugi nodded a little, confused by the sudden change in topic.

"Yes," she admitted, noting the way her muscles felt taut and strained and the weariness tugging at her consciousness.

She'd never paid heed to it until now.

"But," she continued, "I'm not sure how to send him back. He seems keen to remain with me."

The Kuriboh moved ever closer to Yugi's frame, a soft 'coo' escaping its visage.

The Pharaoh chuckled.

"Indeed it does." He remarked "Ever reliable to you. Loyal."

The man frowned again.

"I don't understand your power" he confessed "Nor am I keen on you succeeding in wandering about the palace unattended."

"But you can't just—"

"There are people in my court that can't be trusted," he cut in smoothly. "I know there's a spy among them, but I do not know who. Your very presence provokes agitation and I fear you may come to harm if you are left on your own."

It was Yugi's turn to furrow her brows in confusion and suspicion.

'Beware of the spy'

How did she know she could trust him?

"If I wanted harm to come to you, I would not have played this ruse of providing you with guards and a safe haven away from prying eyes."

Again the remark was in reference to Yugi's silent question. The man, though, seemed unruffled by her apparent agitation.

"The thief will return" the man continued, "And he will be keen to acquire whatever power it is that he finds valuable. I fear that your presence only makes him determined to acquire your power and the puzzle. And there are those in this palace who desire the same. We've not long before an attack comes against us. You must trust me."

"Why didn't he just take it when he had me?"

She blurted the question before the man could finish his thoughts.

Surprised by her sudden outburst, the Pharaoh raised his brow at her, clearly confused.

"Do you not know the power of the puzzle at all?" he queried.

Her silence confirmed the answer and the Pharaoh seemed even more surprised.

"Where did you acquire yours…?"

"I—I put the pieces together" she mumbled "My grandfather gave it to me and sort of dared me to solve it. I—I guess I have a knack for…puzzles."

The response sounded sort of lame, even to Yugi's ears and she wasn't surprised by the reaction that the Pharaoh gave her. He quirked his head to the side in questioning.

"That is not…possible. There is only one puzzle. And I am its keeper."

'She is key'

The phrase wafted through the man's thoughts as he stared at her silently, questioningly.

But Yugi didn't know what to say to answer him.

"My Pharaoh I—"

The girl stiffened and her Kuriboh companion drew nearer to her side as the all too familiar priest stepped forward.

Kaiba.

Yugi and the Priest Seto locked gazes, and the taller man's narrowed in anger at Yugi's presence.

"You." He ground out heatedly, blue orbs darkening in fury as he marched forward, fists clenched in agitation.

Kuriboh hovered in front of Yugi, an angry growl escaping it.

Seto stopped and glowered at the little hovering duel monster.

"Do not tempt me."

"You would do well not to harm her." The Pharaoh's command was sharp as he faced his priest and ally. "She is on our side."

"I can't be certain of that" Seto spat out. "Her presence speaks of disaster. Her ability to wield a puzzle and hold power over the shadows and now there are reports of the outer cities burning. He's on the move."

Seto leveled his gaze at Yugi.

"And you are responsible. He comes for you, for that puzzle you bear."

He made to step towards her, but Kuriboh was there, a threatening growl escaping its form.

The priest sighed and halted his movements.

"You cannot hide behind that pathetic creature forever." He snapped, "That monster will not protect you."

"He is NOT pathetic," Yugir retorted, her annoyance and anger brightening with each scowl sent her way, "And I'm not afraid of the likes of you."

She wasn't either. If this priest was anything like the Seto Kaiba in her day, then he was all talk and bravado and not so much action.

At least not action against anyone without cause. And, truly, Yugi did not warrant any true ire to be sent her way.

"You're just angry," She finally remarked after a moment, "You know this isn't my fault but you're lashing out at the first person who has disrupted your current lifestyle."

"Don't presume to know me, girl," Seto snarled in reply, flexing his fingers agitatedly. "You know nothing."

Angling his arm towards the forefront of his person, the priest left his large golden bracer on display, flashing Yugi with its brilliance and sheen.

"You want to play that game, girl?" He snapped, eyes narrowed to slits, "I will play that game."

"You will NOT harm her," The Pharaoh stepped forward with a snarl, "That's an order."

"Oh but I won't harm her," Seto remarked lowly, ignoring his ruler altogether. "I will, however, exact justice for our people and I will investigate this ruse once and for all. She will be subjected to the testing. We will know where she came from and how she wields such power."

"You will not!" The Pharaoh bellowed.

But it was too late.

"I call forth the great dragon," He ground out darkly, "Come forth and heed my bidding."

Yugi swallowed with the realization that this Seto was forcing her into a duel and that he was calling for his favorite creature.

* * *

He wasn't prepared for the assault on his senses.

The Spirit of the puzzle started in surprise as the image of Seto Kaiba appeared in his mind's eye. Or rather, someone who appeared very similar to Seto Kaiba. Dressed quite differently than by today's dictates—he had called for his Blue Eyes White dragon, glaring and commanding the creature to attack the person before them.

The spirit blinked a few times and rested his hand against the wall to steady his footing, surprised at how lightheaded he suddenly felt.

His fingers brushed the stone tablet.

Instantly the images sharpened, clarifying in his mind's eye.

He saw the bright tans and golds of the room, the burning amber of the torches, the right blues and greens of the tapestries that hung on the walls and the curtains that adorned the space about the large bay window the peeked into wilderness, catching the last rosy rays of the setting son.

"My Pharaoh?"

The Spirit shook his head to try and clear his thoughts and steady his senses.

It didn't work.

"What's wrong with him?"

Kaiba's voice sounded muffled as he concentrated on memorizing room he saw, the colors that alighted his mind and smells that seemed to waft through his nose.

Cinnamon…

His arm tingled, a numbness wrapping around each finger and cascading up his arms and towards his shoulder.

His forehead felt warm, nearly to the point of burning as he strained to spy the faces he saw.

Kaiba's lookalike was enraged, standing proudly against the far corner of the room, fists clenched, golden bracers glittering in the torchlight as he scowled in the Spirit's direction…

Or, rather the direction of…

He saw the diminutive form step into his light of sight. He noted the pajamas, the all too familiar pajamas and the array of wild hair and his heart caught in surprise as the crimson complexion and the sagging shoulders of the obviously exhausted girl.

'Yugi!'

The mental cry sent a shockwave of pain through his skull, making the spirit wince and visible start as the image intensified and then disappeared as rapidly as it had appeared.

He stumbled back from the mural, a warmth in his hand stinging against his flesh as though he'd been burned.

The last image, however, took his full attention, seared into his mind's eye.

Crimson eyes…

All too familiar crimson eyes.

The call in her mind was startling, catching the young woman off guard.

A brief flicker of pain lanced her temples and Yugi squeezed her eyes shut in surprise.

She recognized that voice. It belonged to the spirit of the puzzle.

And yet, it felt as though there were an echo in her mind for the voice seemed reverberate from more than one direction inside her thoughts.

The alarm was apparent.

But Yugi could not dwell on that now for before her loomed a rather large and imposing Blue Eyes White Dragon, peering down on his prey.

Peering down at Yugi and her little Kuriboh.

"Attack!"

"No!"

The calls—one commanding, the other horrified—came simultaneously. The Pharaoh looked furious and alarmed by his priest's behavior, while Seto appeared completely unperturbed and almost gleeful at his display of power

Yugi didn't have time to process the sudden display of discord between the two. The attack grew around her, the giant dragon eliciting a grown as a large beam of light appeared to grow in its mouth.

'Right, duel monsters,' she thought warily, taking a small step back.

She didn't have time to reconsider her moves.

But, if they were to call for their favorite monsters…

"Dark Magician!"

Perhaps if she concentrated…

Yugi squeezed her eyes shut and allowed her thoughts to hone in on conjuring forth her favorite duel monster.

And if this didn't work, then, well, at least she didn't have to see the Blue Eyes' attack at least.

But, there was the familiar burning on her forehead and the drain of power to her senses.

And then the horrified gasp of the other members in the room.

It was only after all this that Yugi ventured to open her eyes, her vision blurring briefly.

"Please," She called towards the monster "deflect it!"

The attack did not happen, the Blue Eyes' blast did not cause harm to Yugi's person. She could feel the Dark Magician's presence in front of her, a steady warmth surrounding her, as he deflected the blast that was intended to harm the girl.

"It's not possible!" Priest Seto's voice betrayed his shock at Dark Magician's appearance.

Yugi blinked a few times to steady her vision and peered up towards the Dark Magician, noting that it, too, seemed surprised to be in front of Yugi.

"How could she have possibly—" The Pharaoh stepped forward, his forehead glowing, a symbol that matched the puzzle emblazoned upon his forehead as he peered at Yugi.

"How could you have—there is no way. You cannot call another's monster to aid you! They are bound to their respective masters. It's not possible!"

Bound to their masters? Dark Magician had a master?

'Yes, he does.'

The Pharaoh's voice echoed in her head.

"Another blast great dragon!" Seto's voice was hardened, grating and full of icy.

Yugi jerked back in surprise as the Blue Eyes dragon exuded another blast towards the startled girl.

But the magician was there, not waiting for a command to defend her. His staff raised, with cape blowing behind him, he created a barrier between the girl and the dragon, forcing the blast to ricochet off his staff and towards the wall instead.

There was a great rumble as blue fire met sandstone, cracking the wall and sending a smattering of rock and dust into the air.

"That is enough!" bellowed the Pharaoh stepping forward. The mark on his brow glowed ever brighter.

"You will return," He commanded the Dark Magician, who nodded its head in agreement, before casting Yugi another curious glance before disappearing.

"Seto!" The Pharaoh bellowed again, "Call off your dragon and retreat from here. You are on dangerous grounds. I will have you taken for treason if you do not comply."

His words were fierce, hard and enraged as he turned to face the much larger man. Yugi was struck by how power seemed to ripple from the Pharaoh's frame. His shoulders were taut, his stance ramrod straight as he peered towards the flummoxed priest, who seemed torn between peering at Yugi and gazing at the Pharaoh.

Seto narrowed his eyes, clamped his mouth shut and bowed his head briefly before taking a step back.

"You will jeopardize the safety of your people for that…that abomination. She is a con, a ruse sent here to torment you, to trick you, but you will not see it!"

He clenched his fists and let out a low snarl. The dragon in his charge reciprocated the priest's noise with one of its own, taking a large step forward, sending Yugi into a hasty retreat.

The Pharaoh had the sense to grab the girl by arm and wrenched her behind him.

"Great dragon, return" Seto remarked, voice dangerously soft, before raising his head again, directing his piercing glare towards Yugi, "But mark my words, that thing"—he pointed a finger towards the girl, "Will bring our destruction. And you will reap the rewards of your faulty judgment. She dabbles in darkness. It will consume all of us. I will not hesitate to strike her down when that happens—no matter who is in my way."

* * *

Yugi's head was whirling with the thoughts and memories of the great dragon breathing down on her, hot breath in her face, the smell of sulfur in the air. And those large, blue eyes peering deeply into Yugi's own.

Never had she seen such power in one creature.

It was terrifying.

"Are you determined to acquire all forms of danger and trouble to your person?" The Pharaoh's voice was clipped as he glowered at the girl. "The enemy marches upon us and you manage to rankle every high powered official's nerves in this entire palace!"

It hadn't been easy to remove Seto Kaiba. Threatened with a call of the guards, the Priest had threatened the Pharaoh himself, forcing the young ruler to have the priest forcibly removed by a few of the other priests, among them Mahad, and ordered to be placed in confinement until proper evaluation could be made.

That didn't mean, however, that the Pharaoh was pleased with Yugi's actions either.

Which annoyed the young girl greatly, despite the nearly overwhelming weariness she felt.

Calling the Dark Magician to her aid had worn her out nearly to the point of collapse.

"Now just a minute. It wasn't my fault that your priest went crazy. I didn't ask him to, you know. And I'm rather sick of you trying to place blame on me when it's apparent that you have an obviously weak council. Why not have the guards take him away if he was such a nuisance to you?"

The Pharaoh seemed shocked by Yugi's response, but Yugi was beyond caring. She glowered at the young ruler, forcing the mild weariness back and standing straight.

Despite the fact that the Dark Magician had disappeared, Kuriboh still stayed at the girl's side, nudging her hand every few moments.

"Things are not so simple as all that. I cannot have him banished on a whim. He's my advisor's son. It would cause a war. Your presence here can do the same thing."

"For the last time, I am not a spy" she ground out, taking a step towards the Pharaoh. Kuriboh shot in front of the girl, its rounded form emitting a growl. Yugi glowered at the ruler before her, daring him to make another comment. She'd slapped him already. There wasn't much more she could do to elicit a call of treason against her.

It didn't matter anymore.

Except...

'Beware of the spy.'

The man watched her carefully, trying to assess Yugi's thoughts, it seemed, with little luck. The girl stood and stared back, daring the Pharaoh to take another step forward.

"What aren't you telling me?"

The man's remark was pointed as he folded his arms, turning towards the window. "Seto has never acted so aggressively before. Something has happened, something has changed him and I fear…" he hesitated briefly "Even my palace is not safe. War is at our feet and I am not closer to understanding _why."_

'You can conjure the Dark Magician. Your puzzle and powers rival even my own and yet I cannot figure out why you are here and what purpose you serve. Danger follows you like a reed sticks to the river.'

* * *

"Easy there, Yug," large hands landed on the Spirit's shoulders, steadying his body's movements.

The Spirit shook his head once more and blinked up at the lopsided grin and tousled blonde hair of one of Yugi's closest friends.

"Jou!"

There was relief mixed in with curiosity, though, for he remembered the last interaction they had had and how much it had hurt Yugi.

Jou had said he would not help. Jou had rejected Yugi's pleadings for help…

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was much colder than he'd intended and Jou stepped back, clearly surprised by the edge in the Spirit's timbre.

Though he was coming to understand Yugi's sense of compassion and forgiveness, the Spirit found it much more difficult to be so easygoing.

The shadows from the puzzle seemed to salivate at the chance to exact justice against Jou for his slight to Yugi.

"Whaddya mean what am I doin' here?" Jou seemed genuinely offended by the question. "When I heard what was goin' on with you and those hunters bein' after ya, I…well I had ta make sure you were alright. Just so happens that Kaiba's on a similar mission for his brother."

"Can we foregot he idle chatter, mutt?" Kaiba snarled taking a step forward, "We don't have much time before we're noticed by unsavory characters."

"The Pharaoh is right," Ishizu cut in, her tone going thoughtful as she stepped forward, "There's something…a darkness surrounds you."

She reached forward and touched a hand to Jou's cheek. Her gaze was critical, her eyes assessing as she searched his face.

The Spirit noted the shocked and somewhat terrified look on Jou's face and suspected the young man was warring between being concerned by Ishizu's profound (if a little perturbing) comment, and being terrified at being so close to a pretty woman.

"Woah, whaddya mean Pharaoh? Yug…?" He shot furtive glance towards the spirit, "Since when are you…since when is…and whaddya mean a darkness around me? I've got nothin' like that."

"This is ridiculous," Kaiba snorted. "We don't have time for the mystic mumbo jumbo Ishizu. Just, let us go before anyone recognizes that we're here."

"I have to agree with Kaiba-boy on this one I'm afraid. Time is money, you know, and we're running out of it right now. Have to make way before we're spotted."

The spirit stiffened and turned towards the doorway, his frame going rigid at the man who stood there, simpering smirk on his face, red suit ruffled and pristine and arms crossed lazily over one another as leveled his gaze at the Spirit's form, eye glittering beneath the long, silver locks of hair that hid half his face.

"Hello Yugi-boy." He smirked.


	13. Truce

** Chapter 13: **

The spirit let out a low growl, his hand balling into a tight fist.

How dare he!

He made to step towards the figure, eyes narrowed and teeth bared, daring the man to make a move, any move...

This was...this was the man who—

Jou's hand on his shoulder halted the spirit's steps and he strained against the will to lunge at the man and exact justice for Yugi's suffering.

For Sugoroku's suffering.

"You have some nerve" he spat at the man.

And to his annoyance, the man clad in a rather ostentatious burgundy suit only laughed.

Pegasus J. Crawford gave a light shake of his head, letting his silver hair settle over his shoulder before he grinned at the spirit, one eyebrow quirked cheekily, the other eye well hidden beneath a curtain of hair.

"Oh please Yugi-boy," He admonished lightly, "Do you think we have time for these petty games? Far more is at stake than your precious host's grandfather."

The spirit started in surprise at the comment.

And then he frowned, narrowing his gaze at the man before.

'Perceptive' he thought dourly.

But he knew why.

"Wait," Jou cut in, "Whaddya mean host? What's goin' on here Yug?"

The spirit of the puzzle cast a sidelong glance towards Yugi's friend and quirked an eyebrow, somewhat tired of the charade he'd been playing with the genuinely kind young man, but unwilling to end the façade of his own accord.

Let someone else explain it for once Jou learned the truth of what was going on he wasn't sure how the young man would react.

And the spirit wasn't willing to risk just yet. Not when Yugi was unable to weigh the consequences along side him.

He'd made a promise.

Pegasus' grin only grew at Jou's confusion and he snorted amusedly.

"Shall we keep this a secret further?" he mused, "I wonder how long it'll take him to discover your deception, eh Yugi-boy? Think he'll handle the truth, hmm?"

The spirit fisted his hand and stepped towards the man again, ready to punish his insolent and self-gratifying behavior.

He landed a good blow, too, on the man's jaw before two surly bodyguards ripped the spirit's arms backwards and forced a hasty retreat.

His fury continued though, and he was prepared to use the puzzle's power to send these incompetent and arrogant creatures into the shadow realm if need be.

"Let me go," he snarled lowly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

They would regret this.

"Woah, Yug, it's not a big deal—"

"What a waste of time," Seto Kaiba's voice reverberated through the room, "I'm dealing with a bunch of ignorant children."

'Oh come now'

The voice echoed in his head, making the spirit start in surprise and pain, a small wince ghosting across his face.

He stared at Pegasus in surprise, movements stilling though the anger still flared dangerously, simmering beneath the surface.

'I know what you are and I know what you're capable of' the voice continued to boom in his mind.

Pegasus narrowed his gaze thoughtfully.

'But Kaiba is right, now is not the time to exact the justice you believe I deserve. And I will not deny such a request. You have my word.'

What?

Pegasus shook his head, eyes darkening, the mirth that had been in them dissipating rather quickly.

Replaced by a deep, consuming bitterness.

What on earth...?

'Your host would be most upset, I assure you. Let us continue this tirade after we've evaded the men who are trailing your movements. As I said, the fate of more than Sugoroku Mutou are at stake here. You have my word that I will not evade your pursuit of justice then.' '

'I don't trust you.'

The spirit narrowed his eyes at Pegasus, a from permanently etched on his face.

'I'll never trust you.'

Pegasus only sighed lightly and gave a small nod of his head.

'Understood. But you trust her do you not? You are her protector. Be that now. Don't be the avenging angel. That comes later.'

'I will get justice for what you've done.'

"Yug?"

Jou's voice was faint in the background as the spirit stared down the man before him.

He needed to make sure that Pegasus understood, that he knew what awaited him in the future.

He would not allow this crime to go unpunished.

Again Pegasus sighed before smirking at the spirit (though his eyes remained vacant of mirth or pride).

'I look forward to it.'

* * *

 

She jumped in alarm in realizing where she was…

Or, rather, where she wasn't.

She wasn't back in Domino. She wasn't back home.

Her alarm increased when she noted that her little Kuriboh friend had disappeared as well.

She felt a pang of remorse at the loss of Kuriboh's comforting presence. It had been the only consistently peaceful aspect of her time here and she ached a little for him to return.

The girl brought a shaky hand to her tired eyes and rubbed gently, trying to ignore the way her head twinged in protest at any sudden movement.

When had she fallen asleep?

The last thing Yugi remembered was the displeased and defeated expression that had graced the Pharaoh's features as he'd slumped against the doorframe of the great chamber Yugi and he had stumbled into after her near fall off the ledge.

He'd been muttering, more to himself than anyone else, going over the potential dangers that loomed on the horizon, the possibility of success and the inherent sensation of fear that seemed to prick at his subconscious (though he'd never admit it out loud).

After her confrontation with the high priest...

She remembered keenly the way her headache had grown, the way the Pharaoh's comments had begun to blur together as exhaustion had taken over and drowsiness had tugged at her eyes as she listened to the man drone on and on...

And on...

She must have fallen asleep then...

"Are you well?"

The question was so softly spoken that Yugi jumped in surprise, nearly toppling from the settee she'd been sleeping on.

And, who was standing before her, crimson eyes blazing with curiosity, worry, and fury didn't match the soft voice that had spoken.

Yet they were one and the same.

Yugi rubbed her eyes slowly, trying to moisten them, while ignoring how tight and dry her face felt.

When had she fallen asleep?

'Feeling better?'

The girl jerked lightly and scowled at the young pharaoh.

"Stop doing that." She retorted lowly, coughing a few times to moisten her throat.

'I would, if you would deem it fitting to finally answer my questions. My conventional means of conversation seem to be ignored. I needed a more...intimate means of contact."

Yugi's frown deepened and she glared at the young ruler tiredly.

'Please' she marked lightly in her mind, 'I was hardly coherent when you asked that question. Give people a bit of time to respond before you start glowering like a petulant little child.'

Normally Yugi wasn't this assertive nor this acidic in her responses.

Part of her felt guilty for her reaction, but the majority of her felt simply exhausted.

Her head still throbbed every few moments, making each flutter of the curtains and each small footfall sound as though a jackhammer were echoing inside her head. She rubbed her hands over her eyes again, shielding her vision from the glaring, bright light of the day.

She rarely got headaches this bad.

"You are not well. You'd conjured your little monster for too long. Your body cannot sustain such a connection for extended periods."

"Kuriboh. But I don't even know how I did that." She brought her hand around to her neck, carefully massaging the knots she found there. "And it's not like he was doing anything wrong. He couldn't have caused this...right?"

"Not hardly. Believe it or not, even a creature as small as your—Kuriboh was it?—require a great deal of energy to manifest in the first place. Few people have the patience to learn such a skill. Fewer still have the means to do so. Conjuring requires a special tool, which makes your ability all the more surprising." The Pharaoh was thoughtful for a moment, his gaze shifting to a wall, though Yugi doubted that he could see what was in front of him. His thoughts had taken him far away.

"You have a puzzle, yes, but you do not wield a DiaDhank so it makes little sense that you could possibly be strong enough to do it on your own..."

He cast a long, calculating look towards the girl.

"Although, I suppose..."

He trailed off, clearing his throat and nodded towards Yugi.

"Whatever the reason is, I cannot say, but I do suspect part of your physical grief stems from the length you'd kept the little shadow monster at your side. It only disappeared when you'd finally exhausted yourself."

"When I fell asleep." Yugi had gone back to rubbing her tired eyes, willing the throbbing in her head to abate.

"When you fainted is a more accurate depiction."

The Pharaoh's voice was much closer this time, still as quiet as ever. A hand rested on her shoulder and Yugi let out a long sigh in resignation.

After all the excitement of the day, all the suspicious and biting comments, all the displays of power and the use of magic...the conjuring of duel monsters...

It was enough to do anyone in.

Couple that with the fact that she was still here, still in this unfamiliar world...

She worried that she'd never make it back. Hell, she didn't even know how she made it here in the first place. And then there was the concern for her grandfather, her friends, and her own life. She knew the spirit of the puzzle must have been taking control of things (however that worked) but what would happen if she never returned?

Bah.

She couldn't articulate that, couldn't explain to the man before her the insecurity she felt and the fear that was gnawing at her.

He was a stranger to her.

Furthermore, would he really care?

"I'm not powerful. Not hardly" she finally remarked, "My head is killing me though."

She cracked an eye open and met the thoughtful gaze of the Pharaoh. He'd leveled his face at her, crouching so they were eye level. His rich, tanned skin highlighted the deep crimson, almost burgundy hues of his eyes and set the highlights of his hair in hard contrast to his dark flesh.

His brows were furrowed, a frown pulled his mouth downward as his gaze swept over her face carefully, briefly locking his eyes with hers.

"It's no wonder," he replied touching her cheek lightly, "The balm doesn't seemed to have helped much. And I imagine you're a bit thin on water. I should have been more attentive to your needs."

His warm breath ghosted her cheek.

Yugi stiffened at the touch, her nose twitching lightly as it always did when she was nervous.

Hastily, the girl edged away and dug her fingers into her palms.

"It's rude to invade someone's space like that." It was her turn to frown. The man didn't seem to understand that he couldn't disrespect someone.

And Yugi would have let him know more firmly that what he'd done had crossed a line, but seeing his genuinely contrite expression, her tone and expression softened lightly.

"But...you're probably right. I could use some water if you have it."

The soft smile she received in return seemed to indicate that he was grateful for her forgiveness.

'This is all new to me' his voice hummed quietly in her mind 'I've never been expected to treat others as equals and show them respect to such a degree.'

Yugi quirked a brow at the man who smirked in return before he turned towards the basin near the window.

'Indeed. I've never been expected to care about the feelings of others but Mana and Isis  _kindly_ informed me that if any further miscommunication took place that I'd find myself in some...dire circumstances. I've sworn to hold my tongue...for the time being at least.'

An image flashed in Yugi's mind. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and a little bit of horror at the proposed retribution he'd receive.

Oh wow...

"They'd really...?" she trailed off awkwardly, confused by their consideration for her as well as their complete disregard for their Pharaoh's status. "Are you  _afraid_ of them?"

Did it not matter that he was their ruler and that they were to serve him?

"No it does not seem to matter," he remarked lightly, stepping towards her, a cloth steeped in water in hand. Gingerly he handed the small wad of material to her before sitting opposite of her, eyes never leaving her face. "And I am not afraid, per se. Simply, wise enough to know when they are being sincere."

'They've known me my whole life so naturally they are more familiar with my...behavior and their status demands that I acknowledge their feelings.'

"Status?" she queried out loud, placing the cloth to her cheek. The cold water made her gasp lightly and hum in approval. It felt heavenly. And the smell of peppermint was comforting.

"They are part of my council," He remarked easily, lightly tapping his fingers across his knees. His eyes betrayed nothing.

"And they're my friends."

Oh.

_Oh._

Well that certainly made sense. Of course they'd have more leeway with their friend.

But then...why would they care more about her feelings than his? They hardly knew her.

"That's a good question. Whenever you discover the answer, do enlighten me," The Pharaoh smiled lightly—derisively—and shook his head. "But I'm afraid we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Yugi nodded her head lightly. And while she appreciated the sentiment Mana and Isis were operating under, something felt wrong about the whole affair. She couldn't—

No best say this aloud.

"I don't want you to pretend to be nice to me you know" She carefully remarked, "I'd rather you be honest about your feelings towards me rather than putting on a front because you'd been threatened."

The Pharaoh looked puzzled.

"Why? Does it displease you to be treated with courtesy? Is that not what you asked for?"

"I—uh yes I guess I did, but I don't want—it's not—ugh...it's not that," She shook her head lightly, trying to form the right words. "It's just that, I don't want you to be obligated to be kind to me. I'd like to earn that respect honestly. I'm not demanding your friendship—"

"I never said we were friends. I do not know you or trust you. You've thrown my kingdom in chaos with your presence."

Yugi nodded flippantly. "Yes, yes, well I knew that. You've told me many a time. Which makes your sudden shift to kindness somewhat alarming? Well I never wanted someone to force you to show me kindness. I don't think...that I'd rather you show me kindness because you want to. It's kind of...weird?"

"Do you not care for your own worth then that you'd not expect or demand respect from others?" The Pharaoh frowned, his eyes flashing with something Yugi couldn't identify. He reached for the cloth, taking the now warm material from Yugi's cheek. "You believe that people would be good enough to grant you respect? You think that highly of your peers? You believe they'd think that highly of  _you_?"

Yugi nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "Yes, I-I suppose I do. I think that, that if I believe you are a good person, if you are a good ruler, then you'd understand the value of showing others courtesy, right? I mean, I'm not your subject, and what you've said has been rather..." she wrinkled her nose, "well, you've been a jerk. And I haven't deserved it. I don't think anyone ever deserves it. But, I don't like anger or bitterness or fighting. I just—I just want" she sighed, "Listen, I get why you're angry. And I get that this whole 'ruling' business is difficult for you, but at the same time, your emotional upheaval isn't helping the situation and frankly it's somewhat aggravating. Your situation and your struggles don't mean I need to be blamed for it. You and Kaiba and the thief King all seem to think I have something to do with this and all I want is to make it through high school without any more black eyes. You waste too much time arguing and complaining about me when you seem obviously concerned with what's happening outside your palace walls. Faking concern for me only makes it more...awkward..."

She trailed off embarrassed. She hadn't meant to go on such a long-winded explanation. Not to mention the fact she sounded like a simpering idealistic romantic. She knew the world was rarely so simple. All the same though, it  _was_ a nice notion.

"hmm."

The Pharaoh rose to his feet and returned to the basin of water. The only sound were his sandaled feet slapping against the stone floor.

"You are strange creature" He declared lowly, eyes hooded, as he handed her the cloth once more, "And I don't think I profess to understand you, but I do not think you understand me either."

"I didn't profess to understand you" she mimicked his words, giving him a firm stare.

And then they were at an impasse. Yugi and Pharaoh locked stares, neither willing to blink or speak, each analyzing the other, silently assessing the other's character.

A few tense moments passed before Yugi finally smiled and shook her head lightly, her eyes twinkling.

The Pharaoh was confused and at his curious glance Yugi's smile on grew. It was derisive smile.

"I just noticed that this is the first time that I've come here that I haven't been attacked, kidnapped or forced to defend myself against supernatural creatures and cranky high priests."

The Pharaoh snorted and smirked in reply.

"Be that as it may," he articulated after a moment, "I have a plan which might interrupt your new-found peace but may bring about the end of your exile here and allow you to return home."

Oh?

"It's dangerous isn't it?"

"Undoubtedly."

Yugi quirked a brow at the man.

"And it's probably really, really stupid, isn't it."

The man's silence spoke volumes.


	14. Desolate

Chapter 14: 

She was right.

This was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

They were going to get killed.

A knot of tension settled in Yugi’s stomach and she sent a small scowl towards the Pharaoh, careful not to move her tender face too much (being stiff and pained as it was). She’d had such a difficult time trying to figure anything out so far and yet this young ruler felt confident that they’d be able to sneak past guards and out of the city undetected.

The absurdity of the situation was not lost on Yugi. Nor, too, was the reality that the foolhardy plan seemed to be working (much to her annoyance). Concealed as they were, however, it provided the young girl some semblance of relief and a feeling of security from prying eyes.

Apparently the puzzle could be used for more than just summoning monsters to aid. There was that familiar warmth (almost a scorching warmth) on the girl’s forehead as she concentrated on keeping herself concealed beneath the puzzle’s power, willing the world to ignore the two figures passing them by.

Thankfully, Kuriboh seemed to be concealed as well, though it still seemed to confound the young ruler that the creature stuck to Yugi’s side, even now.

‘More questions’ he’d muttered, casting a sidelong glance her way.

Yugi chose to ignore the petulant stare and focused, instead, on making it out of the city without arousing suspicion.

That, and not dying. Yugi didn’t want to die. Or get anywhere remotely close to a situation where she COULD die.

The young girl could feel a headache pulsing in the back of her head.

Here she was...ready to die it seemed? And for what?

They managed to pass through the outer gates, making their way through the shadows and towards the outer stable.

“This is such a bad idea,” Yugi muttered lowly, “I can’t believe we’re doing this...”

Her head sent out waves of dull pain, as if in agreement.

The Pharaoh let out deep sigh as he moved ahead of the girl, gently easing the stable door open. Yugi could hear the soft snorting of horses as well as the low padding of hooves against stone as the creatures jostled and shimmied in their stalls. The Pharaoh’s long fingers curled around the door frame as he gingerly stepped inside.

The noises in the stall increased. A series of low whinnies reverberated through the small quarters.

Apparently, they were excited to see their ruler enter into the stables.

“We should be safe for the moment,” the young ruler remarked lowly, touching a hand to his puzzle.

Yugi did the same and felt the immediate rush of fatigue even as the world around her took on a brighter hue.

The headache looming in the back of her mind spiked and the girl winced (and then winced again as her sunburn protested the action).

Such actions didn’t go unnoticed by the Pharaoh who quirked an eyebrow at her and frowned.

“If we’re to understand anything, you know this is the only way we can. The council certainly won’t help in your endeavors and after my defense of you—“ at that comment Yugi snorted lightly. Defense is not the word she would have given.

The Pharaoh scowled as he rubbed a horse’s nose, before turning to tighten the straps of the saddle atop the creature.

“Be that as it may,” He sniffed slightly at her silent slight, hands moving to draw a few knocks in the leather straps of the reins, “My council still doesn’t seem to understand the need for unity. Especially now. You’re presence has thrown them into chaos. They’re hardly reasonable and I admit to being swayed by their chaotic nature...until now.”

At that Yugi smile and too the proffered reins the Pharaoh stretched towards her. Gently she led the smaller horse from its station and towards the door, careful to stand as a buffer between the stallion and the kuriboh that hovered behind her, curious coos escaping its form.

“I still can’t help but wonder at this...talent of yours.” The Pharaoh remarked, eying kuriboh carefully. “I’ve never met anyone who can keep a creature summoned for so long.”

His piercing gaze locked on Yugi again, crimson eyes boring in her violet ones.

Her heart beat uncomfortably fast as them man stared, unabashedly searching her face carefully.

The girl swallowed, anxiety spiking at such a scrutinizing gaze. Her hand tightened on the reins and she took another step towards the stable door.

“I can’t really say.”

Her voice was soft as she met the ruler’s gaze with her own searching one. Just what was he getting at?

The Pharaoh chose, though, not to harass her further.

“Just take care,” he remarked simply, stepping towards her, a large white stallion following behind him. “Exhaustion is a cruel master. It may be your undoing if you’re not careful.”

Yugi swallowed again and nodded once, retreating from the stables completely and towards the road that would lead them further from the city.

Hoisting herself gingerly atop the cream colored horse (one much smaller than the horse the Pharaoh lifted himself atop she noted) Yugi frowned at the twinkling stars and the clear, luminescent moonbeams that cast shadows over the desert landscape.

This was such a bad idea.

“I still don’t know why this is the only way, “She mumbled softly. “We’re walking right into a trap, you know that.”

“Perhaps,” He remarked “But do you know any other way we can attain the origin power of the puzzle—puzzles—without this?”

The young ruler turned towards her, his face illuminated by soft moonlight, eyes flickering to the puzzle around the girl’s neck. Out of reflex, Yugi touched a hand to the cool metal. She swallowed again, pushing back the anxiety she felt.

“He’ll be there though. You know he will.” Yugi’s heart was pounding as she broke the stare and scanned the scenery before her, easing her horse into a slow walk beside the Pharaoh’s own moving stallion. “He has to know we’re coming.”

She refused to meet his gaze now.

“I suppose he will,” The Pharaoh remarked, “But if we can figure out the key to these items and use them to our advantage to fend off the man’s machinations, we’ll be the better for it. And,” he shot her a dark glance, “perhaps we can solve the mystery of why you’re here and what you’re capable of.”

‘You have to trust me’ he supplied into her mind, ‘I know you’re afraid but we’ve no other choice. More than our lives are at stake here. My people cannot survive another attack. They cannot survive the discord and chaos.’

Yugi bit her lip and cast her eyes towards the ground, feeling the gentle sway of the horse as its hooves gently clopped along the ground, sending small puffs of sand into the air.

‘She is key’

The phrase played over and over in her head. She knew the Pharaoh could hear it as well. She spied the young man tighten his grip on his reins and hunch lightly in his saddle, a scowl growing on his face.

“Kul Elna then.” She finally remarked, her voice betraying the trepidation she felt. Even so, she cast a small smile towards the Pharaoh who nodded in agreement before flicking his reins forward and setting his horse in a quick canter, Yugi following after him.

The girl prayed she wouldn’t be thrown from her horse. She hoped she’d keep up with the Pharaoh’s rapid pace. And she desperately hoped she was wrong about who might be waiting for them.

The pit in her stomach would not abate however and the headache was growing ever so slightly in intensity.

‘Courage now,’ she reassured herself, ‘You can do this. You can do this.’

This was such a bad idea.

* * *

 

  “Yo, earth to Yugi.”

The spirit of the puzzle blinked a few times to clear his vision and turned towards Jou, a questioning look on his face.

“Dozin’ off are ya?” the blonde haired teen quirked a brow at the spirit a grin on his face. “Never pegged you for one to sleep during a situation like this!”

The spirit frowned but said nothing contradict Yugi’s friend. No, he hadn’t been asleep. Rather, he’d been concentrating on the situation at hand...

And he’d been searching for Yugi. Desperately searching.

It terrified him that the girl was still missing. Outside of her own body nonetheless. But he was absolutely bewildered and had no clues to go off of.

The only—only—clue he had was a phrase that continued to reverberate through his thoughts.

‘She is key’

What did that mean? Why was it echoing in his mind?

Who—Yugi?

The spirit shook his head silently and turned back towards the window, gazing down at the clouds beneath them.

It couldn’t be about her.

Could it?

“Hey Yug, listen I didn’t mean ta make you angry or anything,” Jou’s voice was laced with concern as he reached to rest a hand on the spirit’s shoulder. “I was just tryin’ ta lighten the mood is all.”

Kaiba snorted at the comment. “You’d find more cheer in a graveyard,” he muttered lowly. “And this is hardly the time for stupid, childish antics. There’s more at stake than Mutou’s misery or happiness.”

“Now listen here ya snivelin’ rich boy,” Jou’s hackles were raised as he fisted his hands and made a move towards the stoic, dark haired young man who sat, scowling at him.

The spirit quickly snatched at Jou’s arm and arrested the young man before he could attack the owner of the jet they were currently coasting upon.

“It won’t do any good,” he rumbled carefully, meeting Jou’s confused expression, “He’s got his brother to worry about. He’s only lashing out at you because of stress.”

“Don’t pretend to know me Mutou,” Kaiba spat, glowering at the Spirit, blue eyes narrowed dangerously, “You don’t know anything of how I feel or what my motivations are.”

“Oh but he does. Don’t you know, Kaiba boy? He’s not in this for the fun of it, though that is a tempting feature for any dueling master, I must say.”

There it was. The smirking, taunting, nauseating voice the Spirit had been waiting for. He turned a wary gaze towards the silver-haired man who sat, thin lips quirked upwards into a leering grin as he carefully eyed the other four occupants of the jet. 

Kaiba refused to be baited by the man, however, and turned his hardened gaze towards the window, angling his body in such a way that it seemed impossible to encroach upon his person.

He was finished with the conversation.

Beneath the leering frown, though, The spirit of the puzzle noted a strained puckering around Kaiba’s eyes.

The gruff and frigid reception made all the more sense to him, given the obvious concern the young man held for his brother and The Spirit found he could not fault the young man for his exasperated and cantankerous demeanor. Who wouldn’t act a bit standoffish when their younger brother had been abducted?

But then, for the briefest of moments—probably because he’d felt the Spirit’s gaze on him—Seto Kaiba flicked his gaze towars the Spirit. Blue eyes pierced through him, sweeping over his—Yugi’s?—face.

The cold young main frowned lightly—not harshly—and turned his attention back towards the window and the Spirit supposed, that was the closest he was going to get to genuine concern from the man.

“Yeah I still don’t know what’s goin’ on here. What’s Yugi got ta do with any of this?” Jou’s voice was condescending as he commanded attention of the occupants, “There’s been a lot of weird stuff goin’ on and I don’t right know what happened to cause it. I mean Kaiba might be mixed up in some crazy stuff but Yugi wouldn’t ever...”

He trailed off and caught the Spirit’s eye and smiled.

“I mean I can’t speak for everybody, but I think there’s been a mistake.”

“There isn’t, I assure you.”

Ishizu’s voice was low, clipped, and brooked no argument. She caught Jou’s gaze and the Spirit could see how the young man was temporarily arrested by her dark eyes.

The woman in question frowned at Yugi’s friend and turned to face him fully.

“The Pharaoh is not your friend, master Jounouchi. At least not completely” the woman declared firmly, “And the men seeking him are willing to do anything to obtain the power he wields. I see their hand on you as well.”

Ishizu’s face grew thoughtful as she scanned Jou’s face. The Spirit, who tensed at the woman’s declaration of his deception, strained and cast a glance at Jou, whose own face had gone slack, eyes wide in panic and concern.

“Hey are you alright lady?” He queried carefully, “because I think you’ve got Yugi confused with someone else. He ain’t no Pharaoh. And there ain’t nothin’ about me you need to worry about neither. I’m just here to support Yug in whatever weird adventure he’s found himself in.”

“You don’t see it.”

The woman looked perplexed as her gaze flicked between Jou’s confused expression to the Spirit’s strained one.

He didn’t want to have this conversation now, didn’t want to push the boundaries of the strained relationship.

This would break Jou’s trust in Yugi and The Spirit couldn’t risk that.

“Ishizu—“

He didn’t have time to protest however, before the woman straightened and frowned at Jou’s confused expression before opening her mouth.

“Jounouchi, you’re tainted.”

* * *

 

There was something in the coolness of the wind that set Yugi on edge. She scanned the way the sun dipped below the dunes and cast long shadows across the arid landscape. Her palms flittered over the uneven, rough rocks as she crept across the edge of the cliff face, crouched to shield herself from any prying eyes.

Prying eyes she knew were there.

They had to be there.

Yugi’d be lying if she believed that their absence hadn’t gone unnoticed. The Pharaoh had admitted they’d have only a few hours before the others would come after them.

That’s if no one had spotted them sooner, that is.

But the distance between the palace and Kul Elna was considerable enough that they’d have a bit of breathing room in order to do what they’d come to.

The girl stiffened as a few stray pebbles clacked against the low cliff face.

‘Hush. Your thoughts are deafening’

The chastisement was silent, reverberating through her mind as the young ruler turned back to glare at the girl, crimson eyes narrowed in a disparaging glower.

Yugi ducked her head in embarrassment and stared towards the ground, feeling the heat of her shame prick at her ears.

Though, she also felt the undeniable anxiety and anger that seemed to alight whenever she was near the unruly and unpredictable Pharaoh. Never had anyone spoken to her or treated her the way he had. His emotions were wayward and flipflopped constantly. He didn’t seem to take her seriously one moment but then treated her with calm consideration he next.

It was maddening.

‘You can rail against my personality later.’

There was the voice again, infiltrating her thoughts, ringing in her ears, though the man’s mouth never moved. And what was worse? He’d heard every thought she’d had.

She’d have to remedy that.

But for now…

‘How much further do you think we’ll need to go?’

She queried silently, testing her own prowess with infiltrating the mind of another (something she’d never done before).

The thought of reaching the city and finding the thief king there? It was terrifying.

‘just around the turn there.’

The young man gestured silently ahead of them, catching Yugi’s eye as he frowned at her, eyes narrowing slightly.

Not a condescending or exasperated frown though. Not this time. No, there was something else whirring in those eyes of his.

Worry?

Regret?

She wasn’t certain.

‘Once we’re over the rise and around the corner we’ll find out where the thief king is. Hopefully we can make it down to the village and investigate the origins of these...’ he trailed off, his hand flicking over the cool, glistening golden metal of the puzzle around his neck.

Yugi nodded once, her thoughts mirroring the strained expression of the Pharaoh—and the undeniable curiosity and irked her senses. She wanted to go home, wanted to help her grandfather and solve whatever mystery going on in her own time. But, in order to do that, she needed to first solve the mystery of whatever was going on here and why she was a part of it in the first place.

‘I wonder…perhaps they’re connected.’

‘I imagine they are.’

There it was again, his intrusion in her thoughts. Yugi frowned at the youthful ruler, trying to hide the small spike of panic that hammered against her chest.

‘Come. We’ll figure this out in time. On to the task at hand.’

The Pharaoh, to his credit, only smiled gently, and gestured his hand towards the small rise they’d crept towards.

Swallowing back her fear, Yugi nodded and edged close enough to peek her head hesitantly above the rise.

* * *

 

He tried to fight back the exasperation he felt as he sauntered down the long hall towards his quarters. His head throbbed in annoyance as he scowled at the marbled floor and the draperies.

Of all the foolish and arrogant…what did he think he was doing?!

How dare he…how dare _they_! He was going to get them both killed. And for what?

Of course, of course he knew what they were doing and why they were doing it. He just didn’t expect that intrepid young man to gallop off after danger with nary a though to information his friends and protectors of his intentions.

Or at least HIM, that is. After all, they were so much more than friends. He was the man’s protector. He was…

“Blast it all,” he muttered shrugging his door open and slamming the wooden cover with a flourish. With a wave of his hand, small candles sprang to life, flickering wicks and flams illuminating the room and casting long shadows against the cluttered walls.

Of course it wasn’t as though Mahad hadn’t known what was happening. He had been privy to the intended plan. His gift of foresight had ensured that.

No, what irked him, though was that despite the confidence he had in the Pharaoh’s aptitude to discover the thief king’s plans, the young man was putting himself in an immense amount of danger. And his foresight never granted him an exact timeline of WHEN someone was going to do something.

So, try as he might to prevent foolhardy escapades, the magician and sorcerer was unable to do so. And now, glowering at his papers and vials, he tried to think of some way to reach the pair of puzzle bearers before it was too late.

He was worried about the young woman and the danger she was unwittingly getting herself into. The Pharaoh knew of the thief king and the threat on his kingdom but this girl…

She had no clue. And she was putting her life on the line.

It didn’t sit well with the man. Not after she’d been able to summon—he shook his head—not after she’d saved them, and protected the palace and been railed against by nearly the entire court.

No, it was not right.

But he dreaded what he knew was coming.

And the ripples it would cause for all involved.

‘Forgive me’ he murmured silently as he let his eyes slide closed and concentrated on the warmth growing in his chest.

Mana was going to kill him for this.

* * *

 

Whatever Yugi had been preparing for, this was not it. Her heart hammered wildly as she peered down at the rubble-laden village of Kul Elna, noting the soft moonlight that has long shadows across the ground. She could see each jagged and jutting boulder, each bit of rock that had fallen from the outer walls and the thatched roofs that were dilapidated and crumbling inward. Walls were missing, windows gone, and small scraps of fabric still littered parts of the streets.

But all was silent. No torchlight, no patrols…

No thief king.

Yugi let out a low sigh, releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as her eyes scanned warily for any sign or semblance of movement.

All was still.

‘But for how long?’ she wondered. ‘How long until they realized where we were. He had to know…he’d found her once before.’

‘I won’t let anything happen. I promise.’

The voice was soft, a gentle nudge against her senses as she caught the Pharaoh’s eye.

There was that look again. The young man’s face was alight with fury, a frown on his lips as he nodded firmly to her.

He was resolved.

As grateful as she was for the reassurance it did nothing to assuage the mounting trepidation.

And _that_ thought angered her. She disliked feeling fear, worry for what was to come. She hated that someone made her feel so vulnerable. She hated feeling weak. Why should she feel such trepidation?

It wasn’t right. 

Kuriboh silently nudged Yugi’s hand and she smiled at the fluff ball, fisting her hands tightly together and rising to her feet, careful to keep the concentration on the shield that kept them cloaked from prying eyes.

They could do this.

Squaring her shoulders, Yugi nodded her head and followed after the Pharaoh, down the winding slope, towards the ruined city.

Flashes of her brief captivity with the thief king continued to play in her mind and the silence was haunting and worrisome and Yugi couldn’t convince herself to feel relaxed or reassured at the lack of impending danger.

But go they must, and so Yugi moved closely, and silently, by the Pharaoh, scanning the crumbling, dilapidated walls as they loomed ever closer.

Still, despite the quiet, she careful to keep her shield up to hide their whereabouts for a little longer.

Her head throbbed in protest but Yugi ignored it and continued forward, a soft mewling escaping the kuriboh’s throat as it trailed at her arm, nudging her fingers every few seconds.

Despite the low lighting moon, the trail way was lit well enough for Yugi to make her way down with few mishaps (a feat in and of itself considering her inherent clumsiness). She kept close vigil behind the skulking ruler, carefully scanning the roofs and walkways of the city for signs of movements, whispers of malcontent, or the hissing roar of a weapon as it dislodged from a bowstring.

Despite the tension in the air, Yugi was struck by the craftsmanship of the buildings (decrepit as they were) and the smoothness of the roadway as they edged ever closer. Even in the darkness she could appreciate the deep etchings along the causeway, the hieroglyphics emblazoned on the crumbling pillars, jutted out beautifully from against the smooth stone. The precision it must have taken to refine each block, each pillar, each marking…it was amazing.

And it irked her somewhat that she couldn’t translate the markings into a coherent sentence or series of words.

Yugi smiled softly remembering how her mother used to say that she was too much like her grandfather, with her curiosity and petulance in studying the dust of history.

More than the dust of history, though, Yugi couldn’t deny the fact that she was moved by the stillness and the untold story of the people more than the ancient-ness or artifact collecting she could do. There was a more distinct tangibility here, remnants that felt too real, lives that were closer than any she’d ever experienced and Yugi was overwhelmed by the notion that the history of this city was far too recent to be called ancient.

It certainly threw into perspective what the girl had never considered before: that real lives lived in these homes she’d studied with her grandfather and real names were etched on walls with real stories and real families.

Real death befell them.

Real lives ended.

Real stories cut short.

It was a sobering thought.

‘Don’t think I won’t inquire what you mean by ‘ancient’’ the voice of the Pharaoh infiltrated her ruminations, pulling the girl back to the present with an uncomfortable horror.

The young man had stopped walking and peered back at the girl, eyes questioning as he silently assessed her expression, his own eyes hooded and unreadable.

“It wouldn’t do much good,” she muttered in reply, frowning at the man and willing herself to shut off any connection she had to the man, forcing him from her mind.

His eyes widened marginally at her efforts before he nodded once and returned towards assessing the closest wall along the roadway. Yugi curved her next around the man’s shoulder, narrowing her gaze at several points where rocks were crumbling, remnants splayed at the base of the wall.

Careful to remind herself to keep her shield up, Yugi stepped forward, curiosity piqued even as her head throbbed mildly.

Something about the wall was…odd.

The girl moved closer, frowning.

What would have caused…?

Black scorch marks marred the smooth sandstone, cracking and shattering bits of the rockface in a haphazard way.

Beneath these marks, though, there was something else, a deep burgundy that seemed to seep into the grain of the stone, standing out against the blackened, broken bits of rock.

Yugi couldn’t fathom what the color could mean or where it’d come from, but it must have been a rather impressive agent to absorb into the rock so fully and stand out so strikingly against the damaged portions of the rock as well.

With tentative fingers, the girl worked her hand closer to the rock, reaching for the first deep smattering of color, her hand shaking slightly.

Warm fingers wrapped lightly around her wrist, pulling the girl’s hand back gently. A warning flashed in his eyes as he slowly shook his head.

“I would not disturb the memorial of another.”

His phrase was simple yet vague, causing Yugi to furrow her brows in confusion.

But only for a moment.

She wasn’t stupid after all.

“ _Oh_.”

The girl swallowed back the thickness that had gathered there and stepped back, ashamed of her momentary lapse in judgment.

She wasn’t normally this dense.

Balling her hands into fists, Yugi stepped back and skirted around the wall, towards the archway that led into the city. Her cheeks were warm from embarrassment and she wouldn’t meet the young ruler’s eyes and chose to focus, instead, on the long, narrowed roadway, dotted with dilapidated, cracked and broken homes and shops.

But in the back of her mind she wondered how, how those markings (now that she admitted what they were) appeared on the walls. What sort of horrors did these people experience?

Wood rafters showed signs of wear, with many cracked and splintering even as they held up the crumbling remnants of homes and businesses once filled with vibrancy, light, and laughter. Tatter fabric, bleached by the desert sun, hung limp and lifeless from beams that crossed over open doorways.

Despite the stillness Yugi could feel the same horrifying presence, the tension and thickness in the atmosphere she’d felt the first time she’d been shown the city by the Thief King.

She shuddered as the thrumming pulsed through her veins, tendrils of darkness wrapping around her senses.

Each step they took towards the large building at the center of the city felt as though weights were growing on her limbs. Her head pulsed painfully and kuriboh gave a worried mewl, nudging at her palm as Yugi’s vision swam momentarily.

Her shield dimmed and dissipated as Yugi stumbled forward, catching herself on the doorway the Pharaoh had sauntered through.

Kuriboh let out another low mewl of discontent and angled itself under her arm, bearing some of the weight of her form.

At the sound the Pharaoh whipped around and, yes widening lightly, reached towards the girl to steady her footing as well.

His own shield diminished as he grasped her elbows and peered into her eyes, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Are you alright?”

The thrumming continued to grow, whistling in her ears but Yugi nodded slowly, pushing herself back to stand.

Her vision had cleared as quickly as the dizziness had come and the girl straightened her shoulders in determination.

“There’s a darkness here,” She remarked carefully, watching the Pharaoh’s nod in agreement, “And I don’t understand the connection between this darkness and the puzzle.”

“My hope is we’ll find the answers in the temple here.” He gestured lightly to the room they’d entered—the only building that seemed to remain standing surrounded by the carnage that ensconced the rest of the town.

The Pharaoh sighed and smirked towards the girl.

“I suppose there’s no point with cover any longer. Either we’ve evaded them or they’ve spotted our presence.”

He smiled at the girl.

“Best make good use of the time we have here.” He gestured towards the dark room. “At the end of the hall there should be the records wall. We may find clues there.

The man didn’t release his hold on Yugi’s elbow as he led her into the dark, musty room, slowly maneuvering through the bits of debris and uneven, cracked floor.

More than once Yugi stumbled and more than once the man steadied her, a soft murmur of caution directed towards her.

Despite the care the man was taking with her, Yugi could sense the frustration he felt at their slow pace. Coupled with the growing tension and the overwhelming sensation of foreboding and darkness, Yugi wanted out of there as quickly as possible.

“Kuriboh,” She hummed softly, “Do you see a torch we can use? Anything we might light?”

If her memory served her correctly, she knew Kuriboh could see in the dark…at least better than she could.

And the kuriboh seemed determined to fulfill her request if its low growl was any indication. Hastily the creature abandoned Yugi’s side and the girl caught the distinct noise of objects shifting, papers and material fluttering and the soft growls and mewling of the little creature as it searched for her light.

“Fascinating” the Pharaoh remarked as the creature returned and wedged a long, rough piece of, what Yugi assumed was wood, between the two of them, separating the physical connection the Pharaoh had on the girl.

“Spiteful creature” the man chuckled lightly, before there was a series of clacking and then the low, orange glow of a spark.

A few soft breaths and  Yugi caught the man’s eyes as he coaxed the flame to life against the dry wood and fibers of the torch.

Fragrant smoke filled the girl’s nostrils before a small flame burst forth and then grew larger, bathing the once inky darkness into a soft golden hue.

Yugi was struck by the contrast the interior of the building held to the rest of the city.

The black streaks and the burgundy stains did not invade the walls here. Nor was there much damage, barring a few small reliefs which were cracked and crumbling in a few places.

Few papyrus parchment littered the floor and to her left, Yugi spied an overturned table with various bowls and shattered pitchers.

However, it was the thin, narrow canal that caught Yugi’s attention. Starting at a large altar where an imposing figure jutted out in relief to the altar. With one arm raise, stretching outward, the figure (which reminded Yugi of many of her grandfather’s excavation photos of sarcophagi) Yugi noted several spots where the statue felt incomplete. The girl noted the large images etched along the figure’s arms and toros and the immensely intricate carve hat the figure bore, but the impressions marked on the figure’s chest, palm and arm piqued Yugi’s curiosity.

Expanding her view, the girl noted that also along this canal there were four other canals that jutted out through the room, careening into each wall before abruptly ending. Stepping closer Yugi spied, etched into the flooring, a long border of symbols that ran astride these canals.

“Look here,”

The Pharaoh caught Yugi’s attention as he pointed towards the large statuesque figure. Yugi noted that the ruler was pointing to figure’s chest where a large cavity lay.

The girl stepped closer, eyes narrowed as she tried to will her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

Straining against the slight dizziness she still felt, Yugi stretched out her hand to touch the deep impression positioned in the center of the statue’s form.

The etchings along this impression were deep, thoughtfully constructed, and enticing to touch. But, it was the shape of the impression that caught the girl’s eye.

It looked like—

“Stop!”

The Pharaoh's command came too late as Yugi’s fingers connected with the cool, intricate stone, her curiosity winning the best of her.

Immediately a large blast of wind rocked the girl backwards as a fiery jolt of power erupted up her arm, causing Yugi to groan out in surprise. A searing heat alighted her forehead and the girl rolled to her side, squeezing her eyes shut as she huffed out a low curse of pain.

Then came the laughter.

 


End file.
